Un largo camino por recorrer
by Hikari 1909
Summary: Morinaga y Senpai se separan y toman caminos separados, será un largo camino y difíciles pruebas las que deberán superar para dejar atrás los miedos y resentimientos... ¿podrán superar todo y volver a estar juntos nuevamente? ... los invito a leer mi historia... Dejen comentarios! me encantaría saber su opinión! gracias por leer! un beso a todos
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Caminos Separados

Ya habían pasado 8 meses desde la última vez que se habían visto…. No había día que Senpai ni Morinaga recordaran ese día. Sin duda, habían sido 8 largos y duros meses. La pelea había sido muy dura para ambos y las palabras dichas aún retumbaban en los oídos de los dos….

Todo había comenzado una noche cómo cualquiera, Morinaga quería hacerlo con Senpai esa noche (puesto que ya había pasado casi un mes) y Senpai se seguía negando y esa noche volvió a hacerlo…. Morinaga enojado, lo increpó:

\- ¿Qué rayos te pasa ahora?- pensé que este tema ya lo habíamos superado…

\- ¿Qué tema?

\- ¿No dijiste que podría tocarte cada vez que quisiera? - ¡ya han pasado semanas y no dejas ni que te toque!- le encaró Morinaga

\- ¡No tengo ganas, eso es todo! -Le gritó Senpai

\- ¿Y no puedes pensar cómo me siento yo?- me muero por tocarte Senpai- le dijo Morinaga acercándose a él, tomándolo de las manos e intentando besarlo.

\- ¡Suéltame te dije!- le volvió a gritar Senpai y esta vez le pegó un gran combo en la mejilla (ambos abrieron los ojos de par en par por la sorpresa)

\- ¿Hasta cuándo te crees con el derecho de golpearme cada vez que te da la gana? - ¡estoy aburrido de este trato sabes!…. – le gritó Morinaga

\- Bueno, si no te gusta, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer… verdad?- le respondió hiriente Senpai

\- Sabes, duele que me trates así siempre Senpai, duele que no veles por mis sentimientos nunca….

\- Esta relación siempre se ha basado en el chantaje, por eso me tienes amarrado, sino, no estaría aquí y lo sabes- le respondió Senpai

\- ¿Chantaje? - ¿vas a seguir con eso?- le preguntó dolido Morinaga

\- Si, abusas porque sabes no quiero que dejes tus estudios ni que dejes de ser mi asistente... por eso dejo que me hagas todas estas mierda homo!- le gritó

Eso fue demasiado para Morinaga. Dolido y angustiado, Morinaga se fue a su habitación y cerró la puerta con pestillo cosa que Senpai no pudiera ir y entrar en su dormitorio. Senpai se quedó asombrado de su reacción - ¿Por qué no quería que Morinaga se le acercara? - Si el mismo había accedido a que las cosas fluyeran y el mismo le había dicho que si quería hacerlo con él, lo hiciera... Ahora bien, Senpai no dejaba que Morinaga lo tocara y él sabía que eso lo lastimaba, la cara de Morinaga de hace unos minutos atrás lo torturaban, pero Senpai hace tiempo que venía reflexionando sobre el tema, y si bien quería a Morinaga, no quería asumirse como un gay…

Esa noche Senpai no fue en busca de Morinaga…. Ya que quería reflexionar que estaba pasando por su cabeza….

Por otro lado Morinaga, estaba sentado en su cama pensando cómo todo se le estaba escapando de las manos una vez más. Sabía perfectamente, que estaba perdiendo a Senpai. Hace algún tiempo que las cosas no venían bien y eso lo estaba atormentado. Su relación ya no era cómo antes y si bien, la última vez había sido hace aprox 3 semanas, la frecuencia cada vez era menor y notaba a Senpai con menos ganas que de costumbre. Esa noche, Morinaga no pudo contenerse y tuvo que descargar todo lo acumulado que se encontraba. En su mente, corrían las imágenes de cuando habían estado bien y Senpai disfrutaba " a su manera" lo que hacían… lo que hizo que Morinaga derramara algunas lágrimas mientras se descargaba.

Al día siguiente, se encontraron temprano en la cocina, por lo que la pelea comenzó temprano y las cosas empeoraron gravemente….

\- ¿Podrías meter menos ruido cuando te masturbes? ¿Quieres? - ¡No tengo por qué enterarme de tus descargas!…- le había dicho Senpai

\- Bueno, es lo único que me queda por hacer, si no quieres hacerlo conmigo…

\- ¡Búscate una mujer mejor!- le gritó Senpai - ¡y olvídate de una vez por toda de ser homosexual!….

Ese comentario fue demasiado para Morinaga, quien le propinó un fuerte golpe a Senpai.

\- ¡Déjate de decir estupideces! - ¡yo soy así! - ¡sabes perfectamente que para mí eso es imposible! - ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir?

\- ¿A quien vienes a golpear maldito?- le gritó Senpai - quien le propinó de vuelta un golpe tan fuerte a Morinaga que fue a estrellarse contra la muralla del departamento. El golpe fue tal, que su cabeza comenzó a sangrar al igual que su nariz. Morinaga intentó pararse, pero todo le comenzó a dar vueltas y cayó violentamente al suelo.

Senpai se impactó al ver la escena. Pero lo peor y más impactante fue ver sangre en la muralla del departamento. Nunca pensó que la pelea se le escapara de esa forma de las manos. Senpai llevó rápidamente a Morinaga al hospital más cercano.

\- Discúlpame… no fue mi intención hacerte daño - fue lo único que le dijo Senpai en todo el camino a Morinaga rumbo al hospital. Morinaga no le respondió, pero sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Morinaga producto del golpe estaba demasiado mareado y con muchas náuseas.

\- ¿Me puede decir cómo le pasó esto?- le preguntó el doctor a Morinaga

\- Resbalé con una alfombra… y me dí contra la muralla- le respondió él

\- ¿Y cómo me explicas la fractura de tu nariz?- le preguntó incrédulo el médico... sin creerle nada….

\- No se… quizás cuando caía al suelo… perdí la conciencia por unos segundos…no me acuerdo de todo…

\- ¿Cómo está Morinaga doctor?- le preguntó un acongojado Senpai

\- Tiene un TEC por lo que deberá pasar la noche aquí para observación. Los mareos y vómitos aún no cesan, pero los exámenes salieron bien, así que pueden estar relativamente tranquilos por ahora.

\- ¡Oh me alegro!- exclamó Senpai algo más aliviado

\- Sr Tatsumi - ¿me acompaña un momento fuera de la habitación por favor?

\- ¡Claro!- le dijo Senpai

\- Mire- le dijo el doctor - tengo claro que no me están diciendo la verdad... puesto que usted también presenta un golpe en el rostro, pero si él no lo acusa, no podré denunciarlo - Tuvo suerte de no provocarle heridas más severas en esta oportunidad, así que por favor les pido que se controlen- y acto seguido el doctor abandonó a Tatsumi quien no tuvo oportunidad de decir algo en su defensa.

Esa noche, Morinaga la pasó en el hospital. Estaba muy deprimido y muy triste, las lágrimas corrían por sí solas de vez en cuando. Él sabía que las nauseas y vómitos se debían por su situación sentimental actual y no producto del brutal golpe. El doctor al verlo tan deprimido, le administró unos medicamentos para que pudiera descansar.

Senpai al llegar a su casa y al ver la muralla con sangre, comenzó a llorar. ¿Cómo he podido hacerle esto?- se preguntaba una y otra vez - ¿A él? - ¡que sólo se esfuerza por hacerme feliz a su manera!- pensó. Acto seguido fue por un paño, lo humedeció y comenzó a quitar la mancha de la pared.. al cabo de un rato, la sangre ya no se notaba.

Dos días después, Morinaga volvió solo al departamento. No quiso avisarle nada a Senpai y pidió que no le entregaran ninguna información en el hospital.

Por las siguientes dos semanas, Morinaga no le dirigió la palabra a Senpai. Estaba demasiado dolido con él como para hablarle. Se levantaba a primera hora en la mañana y llegaba muy tarde en la noche a fin de no verle. Obviamente, el laboratorio no lo pisaba y entraba sólo cuando Senpai no se encontraba o en la hora de colación. Los fines de semana desaparecía y se quedaba en casa de su amigo Hiroto. Senpai por su parte, también lo evitaba. Se sentía muy culpable por todo lo sucedido, pero no sabia que decirle a Morinaga aún.

El fin de semana había llegado y ese viernes Senpai (pensando que Morinaga no se encontraría en el departamento) entró sin imaginarse que él estaría sentado en el living del departamento con la mirada ida….

\- Disculpa- no sabías que estarías aquí- le dijo Senpai

\- No digas tonterías - hasta donde sé, todavía vives acá- ¿O no?- le respondió Morinaga

\- Sí, eso creo- le respondió Senpai mirando a su alrededor - Todo le parecía desconocido y extrañamente poco familiar.

\- Ahora ¿me puedes decir qué rayos te pasa?- ¿me lo puedes explicar Senpai?- le preguntaba triste Morinaga - Al menos se un hombre y dímelo a la cara- ¿quieres?

\- ¡No lo sé! - ¡no sé qué me pasa!- le respondió exasperado Senpai

\- ¡Si lo sabes! - no me mientas, no es necesario - le dijo Morinaga esperanzado -¿no quieres reconocer que me quieres? -¿Qué estás enamorado de mí?

\- Morinaga, por favor, no te crees falsas ilusiones conmigo- le dijo duramente Senpai

\- ¿Qué dices?- le preguntó Morinaga al borde de las lágrimas.…

\- Morinaga, la verdad, es que no sé si quiero seguir con esta vida que estamos llevando- le respondió Senpai - Esa es la verdad- lo lamento- continuó.

Morinaga sabía a lo que se refería, aún así le preguntó:

\- ¿A qué te refieres con esta vida?

\- ¡No quiero que la gente piense que soy un maldito homosexual como tú o tu querido Masaki!- ¡No quiero eso para mí!- Siempre soñé con ser padre y tener hijos, si sigo envuelto en esto, no sé si lograré escapar….

Para Morinaga esas habían sido las palabras más devastadoras que había escuchado. Tanto o más terribles que cuando Masaki le había dicho que amaba a su hermano. Tanto o más terrible cuando se enteró del intento de suicidio de Masaki. Tanto o más terribles que las palabras de sus padres y hermano cuando lo rechazaron. Sentía que su corazón iba a detenerse en cualquier momento. Morinaga se sentó en el sillón, ya que tuvo miedo que sus piernas no lo resistieran. Por un minuto sintió que todo le dabas vueltas y estuvo a punto de vomitar donde se encontraba. Aún cuando todo eso le dolía y estaba a punto de colapsar, él lo venia temiendo hace un tiempo ya…

\- ¿Está todo claro entonces Senpai? - ¿no es verdad?- le dijo tratando de sonreír indiferente y con un hilo de voz, que se le quebraba por las lágrimas que ya casi no era capaz de controlar.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- le preguntaba Senpai atónito - puesto que una cosa era lo que su mente quería o había deseado, pero aún no estaba seguro de qué hacer…

\- ¡Qué hasta aquí llegamos! - ¡a eso me refiero! - ¿qué esperabas que te dijera?- le gritó mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas nublándole la vista…

\- Morinaga, no digas eso- ¡no te pongas así!- exclamó Senpai

\- ¿Qué no me ponga así cómo?- le preguntó sonriendo irónico y con el tono más triste que le había escuchado en su vida. Morinaga estaba entrando en colapso, hasta la pera le tiritaba … (Senpai nunca había visto así) - no te preocupes Senpai, está claro que queremos cosas totalmente distintas, lo mejor es no seguir perdiendo más el tiempo -¿no crees? - Desde hoy, ya no nos veremos más...

\- ¿Vas a huir? -¿De nuevo con ese tema?- le preguntó exasperado Senpai

\- No, no te preocupes - le respondió rápidamente Morinaga, no utilizaré el "chantaje" al cual tu siempre aludes - Me queda 1 mes para titularme y mudarme de ciudad, ya que cómo sabes, comienzo mi trabajo en la Farmacéutica- dijo secándose las lágrimas con la mano - No voy a renunciar a nada de eso por ti... Te amaré demasiado, pero mi vida la he vivido solo desde los 16 años y me he partido el lomo intentando salir adelante, no voy a renunciar a nada sólo por terminar de comprobar que mi amor una vez más, no ha sido correspondido. - Si pude sobrevivir a lo de Masaki, de todas maneras podré sobrevivir a esto- de hecho- ¡ya me lo esperaba!- exclamó - estaba medio preparado ya-

Luego de un silencio terriblemente incómodo, Morinaga continuó diciendo:

\- Hace días que he estado pensando qué era lo que te podía estar pasando y las alternativas eran prácticamente dos: "o me amabas o querías terminar conmigo" - Y ya sé cual era la alternativa correcta- Por lo menos siento alivio de poder terminar al fin con esta incertidumbre que me ha venido torturando por semanas….

Senpai estaba furioso, la comparación con Masaki lo había dejado mal- ¿era acaso que lo había querido más a él?

\- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decirme?- le preguntó Senpai quien estaba entre sorprendido y dolido- en su interior Senpai hubiera preferido que Morinaga le gritara, que lo hubiera golpeado a más no poder (de hecho se lo hubiera permitido sin defenderse por toda la culpa que sentía), pero esa tranquilidad, lo tenía en estado de shock, no sabía que pensar...

\- ¿Qué más te puedo decir? - ¡nada! - Si no quieres ser un maldito homosexual como yo, quieres tener hijos y quieres que me busque una mujer- Morinaga sonrió en forma incrédula - ¡no hay nada más que decir!- Sólo te pido que te vayas lo antes posible del departamento- Tú tienes a tu tía Matsuda, yo en cambio no tengo donde quedarme y seguir viviendo aquí contigo, sería un infierno….

\- Está bien, me iré hoy mismo- le respondió Senpai en shock. - Por ahora, me llevaré sólo mi ropa, cuando te vayas a tu trabajo nuevo, vendré a buscar el resto de mis cosas y entregaré el departamento….

\- Me parece bien - le dijo Morinaga - Yo espero poder irme antes, es cosa de terminar mi tesis y como ya sabes, está bien avanzada - Estaba dilatando el plazo de entrega para ver qué pasaba contigo, pero ahora que ya está todo claro, quizás me pueda ir en unas dos semanas.

\- ¿Y el laboratorio?- le preguntó Senpai a sabiendas de cual sería la respuesta de Morinaga.

\- Obviamente, no me esperes en el laboratorio - tus ayudantes ya están más que capacitados para continuar con los experimentos - por mi lado no necesitaré saber cómo les fue con ellos ya que en mi tesis no los incluí - ¡A Dios gracias! - sino estaría en graves aprietos..

\- ¿No volveré a saber de ti verdad?- le preguntó Senpai

\- Por supuesto que no- y por favor te pido, que no intentes tomar contacto conmigo de ninguna manera….

\- Pero.. ¿por qué? - ¿por qué no podemos seguir en contacto? -¡por lo menos para saber poder saber de ti!- ¿saber cómo estás?- ¿Algo?

\- No- le respondió tajante Tetsuhiro

\- ¿Por qué?- ¿no te das cuenta que no quiero perder todo contacto contigo?- le gritó Senpai desesperado ante la sentencia de Morinaga.

\- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta Senpai? - ¿No puedes entender que para mí sería demasiado doloroso?…. Aunque en verdad no espero que lo entiendas, ya que tú no sabes lo que es amar, pero yo a diferencia tuya - ¡si estoy enamorado de ti!- le increpó - ¡Eres tan egoísta que no puedo creerlo! - ¡Me sorprendes!

Senpai, no supo que responder, sabía que lo que pensaba y decía conllevaba un egoísmo enorme, pero no quería dejar de saber de el... Senpai también lo amaba, lo sabía, en lo más profundo de su ser, pero también sabía que no quería vivir y ser conocido como un gay. Senpai estaba al borde del colapso - ni él entendía cómo habían llegado hasta ese punto, pero algo sabía y tenía que decírselo a Morinaga….

\- Morinaga yo necesito reencontrarme conmigo mismo, necesito saber que quiero y quien soy nuevamente- no quiero sentirme que me he vuelto un gay- ¡me aterra eso!...

\- Bueno, mucha suerte en ese camino- Esa es tú decisión- Yo sé lo que siento y lo que soy, también me costó encontrarlo, vivirlo y defenderlo, por lo que no impediré que tú busques lo que quieres y menos que seas feliz - aunque eso signifique no verte más- le dijo Morinaga con una voz totalmente debilitada por las lágrimas y la profunda pena que sentía. Dicho esto, Morinaga fue y se encerró en su habitación….

A las dos horas después, Senpai tenía toda su bolso listo. Se llevaba casi toda su ropa (o al menos lo que más ocupaba), ya vendría a buscar el resto después. Cuando Senpai se fue a despedir, Morinaga salió sumamente tranquilo de su cuarto y le estrechó la mano…

\- Buena suerte Senpai- espero encuentres tu felicidad y una mujer que te quiera y logres amar….

Senpai no podía creer lo tranquilo que estaba Morinaga- parecía que él también se estaba sacando un peso de encima- bueno Morinaga se lo había dicho: "la incertidumbre había terminado"- Senpai llegó a pensar que se alegraba de que se fuera…

\- Gracias – fue todo lo que atinó a decir - ¡Morinaga, gracias por todo!- le dijo Senpai con ojos llorosos.

\- ¡Adiós Senpai!- salúdame a tu familia y despídeme de ellos- dile a Kanako que ... ¡Olvídalo!- sólo dile adiós de mi parte- ya que yo no sería capaz- le dijo con su último aliento (las manos de Morinaga comenzaron a temblar y nuevas lágrimas comenzaron a aflorar)

Senpai quiso abrazarlo como despedida, pero Morinaga lo rechazó instintivamente, tal cual lo llevaba haciendo Senpai este último tiempo, con lo que Senpai quedó absolutamente asombrado, triste y molesto. Acto seguido, Senpai se fue, sin siquiera mirar atrás….

\- ¿Qué era lo que esperaba? -¿qué me detuviera? - ¿que me gritara y rogara que me quedara? -¿que no me fuera? -en verdad, eso creía que iba a hacer -pero no lo hizo - Bueno era de esperarse - después de lo todo lo que le dije - Aunque estaba triste y lloraba, Morinaga estuvo de pie escuchándome sin reprocharme nada - pero es verdad, ¡no quiero ser gay! - ¡necesito volver a mi vida cómo era antes de él! - aunque en verdad, apenas lo recuerdo - tendré que darme un tiempo y olvidarme de él- debo volver a salir con mujeres, tal cual lo hacía cuando joven- pensaba Senpai ya instalado en su pieza en casa de Matsuda-san- pero si todo lo tengo tan claro, ¿por qué no puedo sacarme de la mente la maldita cara de pena y las lágrimas de Morinaga? - se preguntaba al borde de la agonía.

Por su lado, Morinaga, ya viéndose solo, pudo descargar toda la rabia, pena y frustración que sentía por la ida de Senpai. Era tanta la angustia que tuvo que partir al baño y vomitó prácticamente toda la tarde. Estuvo el resto del día pegado al baño. Lloraba en forma descontrolada. Tenía la esperanza de que Senpai volviera y le dijera que todo había sido una confusión de él, que realmente lo amaba. Constantemente miraba el celular, pero nada… ningún mensaje, ningún mail, ninguna llamada, nada. Todo ese fin de semana fue un caos para Morinaga, todo lo que consumía lo devolvía, no podía echarse nada a la boca.

Buscando consuelo, llamó a su amigo Hiroto y él como siempre fue en su auxilio. Esta vez eso sí, quedó malamente sorprendido de ver a su "ángel" así. Morinaga no hablaba, solo lloraba. Hiroto sabía que esto pasaría, nunca confío en Tatsumi, lo único que le quedaba y podía hacer, era consolarlo….

\- ¡Si tan solo te hubieras enamorado de mí mi pequeño Ángel! -¡esto nunca te hubiera pasado!- le había dicho haciéndole cariño en su pelo con ternura….

\- Hiroto, no sé cómo sobreviviré a esto, te lo juro, no sé cómo lo haré- le había dicho entre sollozos Morinaga

\- Podrás mi querido amigo, Pero necesitarás tiempo….

\- ¡Me gustaría morirme ahora!- le había dicho Morinaga llorando a mares

\- ¡No digas eso mi ángel! - ¡ni en broma!- le recriminó - él no lo vale- pero aún no puedo creer que a estas alturas y después de todo lo vivido te saliera con que quiere una mujer e hijos…

El fin de semana, pasó rápidamente y el día lunes llegó. Morinaga tendría todo el cuidado de no toparse con Senpai. Lo primero que hizo fue a hablar con su profesor de la tesis (que era el mismo que le ayudó a encontrar el trabajo) y le pidió si ya estaba listo para evaluarlo, puesto que quería comenzar lo antes posible en su trabajo…

\- ¿Pasó algo Morinaga?- le preguntó el profesor Fukushima

\- Si, necesito irme a la brevedad - le respondió Morinaga sinceramente

\- ¿Irte? - ¿por qué?- le preguntó sorprendido- Morinaga no quiso responder - Pero el profesor pudo leer en el rostro de Morinaga un dejo de desesperanza y profunda pena…

\- ¿Estás huyendo de algo muchacho?...

Morinaga no pudo contestar, solo agachó la mirada….

-¿Peleaste con Tatsumi y por eso te quieres marchar? ¿O me equivoco?

Morinaga no respondía…

\- ¿Estás enamorado de él verdad?- a Morinaga se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y luego asintió..

\- Uffff – ¡vaya problema!- enamorarse de alguien que odia a los homosexuales...

\- Así es- le respondió Morinaga casi con un susurro….

\- Mmmmmm- bueno, tu tesis está lista y ya está probada por mí - tienes la nota máxima por supuesto- Llevo supervisando tu trabajo hace más de dos años, si tú crees que es el momento de partir- estás autorizado- por mi lado, te evaluaré hoy por lo que ya, date por titulado de esta universidad. Coordínate con la farmacéutica y ve cuando puedes comenzar, quedarás a la espera de la ceremonia de titulación, pero eso será en unos meses más, me imagino que podrás viajar para esa fecha, jamás te podrán problemas en tu trabajo…

\- ¿Habla en serio profesor?- le preguntó sorprendido Morinaga..

\- ¡Por supuesto!- sólo lamento que estés así y que las cosas terminaran de esta forma entre ustedes dos. Pero bueno, si tú crees que es lo mejor, confío plenamente en tu criterio. Tetsuhiro, has sido uno de mis mejores alumnos, extrañaré mucho verte y nuestras charlas, pero estoy seguro que te irá excelente…

\- ¡Gracias profesor!...entonces….

\- Si, puedes irte ya. Ven en un par de días a buscar tu certificado de título, haré que te lo tengan listo para que puedas presentarlo en tu trabajo y comenzar con tu nueva vida…

\- Gracias- le dijo emocionado hasta las lágrimas Morinaga -no sé que hubiera hecho sin Ud.

\- Yo solo te apuntalé - todo es mérito tuyo- todo ha sido fruto de tu propio esfuerzo y dedicación.

\- Profesor - por favor, no le diga nada a nadie y menos a Senpai…..

El profesor dudó unos minutos, pero luego le dijo:

\- Ok - guardaré tu secreto - pero creo que deberías decirle a tus amigos, al menos despedirte e incluso de Tatsumi- le dijo en tono paternal el profesor Fukushima

\- Ahora no podría... Y respecto a Tatsumi prometimos no vernos más- por lo que … - Morinaga no pudo continuar.

\- Te entiendo muchacho - ve, anda tranquilo- yo hablaré con tus compañeros y le contaré a él cuando hayas partido. ¡Buena suerte y nos estaremos viendo! - Continuamente estoy viajando para allá, por lo que cuando viaje te contactaré…

\- Si, muchas gracias - hágalo por favor profesor- le dijo Morinaga a modo de despedida...

El profesor no pudo evitar sentir una gran tristeza mientras veía a Morinaga alejarse...


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Viviendo la Separación

Morinaga - ¡no podía creerlo! - ¡se había titulado! - Al fin estaba listo, por fin comenzaría con su nueva vida. Instintivamente tomó su teléfono para llamar a Senpai y contarle (como lo hacía cada vez que algo bueno le sucedía) pero luego recordó con amargura, que ya no podía hacerlo, el nudo que sentía en su garganta volvía a aparecer….

Tal cual como le había dicho el profesor, su certificado de titulación se encontraba listo a los dos días siguientes luego de haber conversado y en su nuevo trabajo lo esperaban para el próximo día lunes. Eso le daba tiempo, recién era miércoles y tenía hasta el domingo para trasladarse. Lo bueno, era que ya tenía un lugar donde alojarse, un profesor conocido del profesor Fukushima tenía un departamento en arriendo que cumplía con los requisitos que Morinaga necesitaba; estaba cerca del trabajo y contaba con 2 habitaciones y una pequeña salita de estar (que también podría servir de habitación en caso de lo que así lo requiriera), pero que para todos los efectos, sería usada como bodega o escritorio, aún no lo conocía, pero el dueño le había enviado algunas fotos a su celular y le había parecido bien, el dormitorio principal se veía grande y luminoso y eso le había gustado mucho a Morinaga, además estaba en un buen barrio.

Al empacar, Morinaga se dio cuenta que no tenía muchas cosas que llevar. Los muebles eran del dueño del departamento y el departamento nuevo también contaba con muebles, por lo que todo se reducía a ropa, libros, recuerdos y pocas cosas. Optó por arrendar un vehículo en el cual pudo echar todas sus pertenencias y lo devolvería ese fin de semana en la concesionaria del rent a car que había en su nueva ciudad. Manejó por casi 3 horas y el viaje le fue placentero, al principio le costó un poco dar con la dirección que sería su nuevo hogar, pero gracias a unas personas del lugar, pudo llegar sin mayor retraso.

El edificio se veía un lugar acogedor y afuera lo estaba esperando su nuevo casero, un hombre mayor, pero muy amable y gentil.

Morinaga quedó impresionado cuando entró- ¡era casi igual al departamento que había compartido con Senpai! - la distribución, los dormitorios, la orientación de los muebles, todo- era casi exactamente igual- salvo la salita del final- Morinaga sintió un leve mareo, lo cual lo obligó a afirmarse de la muralla (gesto que no le pasó desapercibido al sr. Katoni e hizo que se preocupara por él)

\- ¿Estás bien muchacho?

\- Eh- sí - supongo que solo es cansancio – le dijo Morinaga

\- Bueno, fue un largo viaje - Mejor me voy - Te dejo para que te instales. Mi esposa te envío esto, contiene un almuerzo como bienvenida - pensó que te sería agotador llegar, ordenar e ir de compras- Por lo que te envío dos raciones para que tengas comida hasta la cena.

\- ¿En serio?- le preguntó muy sorprendió - pues, por favor, dígale que muchas gracias! - No debía haberse molestado….

\- No, no es molestia - ella es feliz haciendo esto- Acto seguido su nuevo casero se fue.

Morinaga, no podía creer lo parecido que era el departamento al que compartía con Senpai… al principio no creyó que fuera una buena idea quedarse ahí, necesitaba partir de cero, pero su dormitorio era tan amplio y tenía una gran vista. Además era cercano a su lugar de trabajo y de alguna forma, lo hacía sentirse "como en casa".

La habitación era grande y luminosa (a Morinaga le gustaba su habitación) tenía unos amplios ventanales y unas lindas cortinas azules con Black out lo que le permitía estar completamente a oscuras si así lo deseaba, lo que en esos momentos agradecía, ya que los días estaban demasiados luminosos para él en esos momentos, por lo que las mantenía completamente cerradas, ya que definitivamente, aun necesitaba tiempo…

Cómo aun disponía del vehículo, aprovechó de salir y realizar todas las compras necesarias a fin de no tener que andar después cargando muchas cosas y de peso.

Esa noche, por primera vez pudo dormir bien, gracias al cansancio que sentía producto del traslado. Al día siguiente, mientras cenaba, comenzó a pensar en todo lo vivido. Sentía una gran felicidad por encontrarse al fin fuera de la tutela de sus padres, ya no necesitaría más de su apoyo económico, sentía que había logrado avanzar en su vida a pesar de todos los problemas y desilusiones vividas, pero si algo que le habría gustado en ese momento… era que Senpai hubiera estado a su lado para compartir su alegría.

No fue hasta el día viernes de esa semana, cuando Senpai se enteró de la partida de Morinaga y de su titulación. El profesor Fukushima había ido directo al laboratorio a hablar con él…

\- ¡Buenos días Tatsumi! - le dijo el profesor

\- ¡Buenos días profesor! - ¿cómo ha estado? - le preguntó por mera cortesía

\- Bien, hijo, bien- le respondió con tono paternal - vengo a darte una noticia en verdad-

\- ¿Noticia?- le preguntó sorprendido Senpai

\- Si de tu ex asistente - Tetsuhiro Morinaga ya se encuentra listo para partir el día lunes en su nuevo trabajo - ya está instalado en su nueva ciudad…

\- ¿Cómo? -¿ya se fue? - ¿y su titulación? – le preguntó preocupado Senpai

\- Si- ya se fue, pero con todo en regla - le aprobé su tesis y le entregaron su certificado de título para que pudiera presentarlo en su nuevo trabajo- en la farmacéutica estuvieron felices de adelantar su ingreso- así que parte este lunes….

\- Ya veo- contestaba Senpai pensativo - me alegro por él-

\- Tatsumi- comentó el profesor - lamento lo que sucedió- lamento que ustedes hayan terminado enemistados..

\- Profesor - ¿qué le dijo Morinaga?

\- Qué te habías ofendido con él porque se te había declarado - lo lamento por él- todo sabemos que eres homofóbico - debe haber sido duro para ambos, más para él, porque enamorarse de alguien y no ser correspondido ya de por sí es duro - pero debe ser peor si además descubres que esa persona te odia por ser distinto- debe ser horrible-

\- Yo no lo odio profesor - al contrario - le dijo Senpai triste - sólo que no puedo corresponder a sus sentimientos-

\- Lo siento hijo por haber tocado un tema tan delicado (el profesor pudo detectar una gran tristeza en Senpai) - quédate tranquilo, que nadie sabrá nada por mi lado, sólo te quiero decir que si alguna vez necesitas algo, te pido que recurras a mí….

\- ¿Cómo estaba él la última vez que lo vio?- se apresuró a preguntar Senpai antes que el profesor dejara el laboratorio…

\- Muy triste - sin dudas- pero igual me atrevo a decir que estaba feliz de partir e iniciar su nueva vida..

\- Ya veo…

\- Tatsumi- yo estaré viajando constantemente para allá, ya que dicto algunas charlas en la Universidad de Hamatsu, por lo que estaré en contacto con él (le comentó como que no quería la cosa) - Quedó bien instalado en el departamento de un amigo mío, así que si necesitas algo...

\- Gracias profesor- le tendré en cuenta - gracias por decirme todo esto-

\- De nada… Tatsumi… ¡nos vemos!- le dijo a modo de despedida y saliendo del laboratorio.

Senpai quedó en muy sorprendido - ¡Ese Morinaga, es capaz de todo! - ¡te felicito! - exclamó para si Senpai - realmente eres increíble - pensó y unas finas lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas.

Los próximos meses fueron muy duros para ambos. Morinaga por su lado, tomó una clase en la Universidad apoyado por el profesor Fukushima, no quería tener tiempo libre para pensar nada y como salía a las 5.30pm de su trabajo quedaba con demasiado tiempo libre, por lo que había optado por tomar ese trabajo adicional. En poco tiempo, la clase que impartía tomó ritmo y era una de clases con mayor asistencia dentro de la Universidad. A los alumnos les gustaba mucho su clase y más que fuera un profesor tan joven, guapo y que trabajara en una prestigiosa farmacéutica - era como lo que todos deseaban poder lograr- Morinaga además les contaba cómo era trabajar en una empresa multinacional y cómo ponía en práctica todo lo que había aprendido….

Por su lado, Senpai, había entablado amistad con una estudiante de postgrado que había llegado a realizar una pasantía a la Universidad, ella estaría por 6 meses y venía de la Universidad de Tokio. Venía directamente a trabajar con Senpai puesto que uno de los experimentos que estaba llevando acabo estaba arrojando resultados sorprendentes y la Universidad de Tokio se había mostrado muy interesada en aportar en el desarrollo de ese nuevo gen que estaba cultivando.

Por supuesto, ella era muy atractiva, joven, muy inteligente y perspicaz. Rápidamente, había llamado la atención de toda la universidad, nadie podía creer la suerte que tenía Senpai de poder estar casi todo el día con ella.

Ellos dos habían enganchado fácilmente y ella se sentía muy atraída por Senpai, ya que sin duda, era un hombre muy guapo, inteligente y hablaban el mismo lenguaje, entendían claramente lo que uno le decía al otro, sin embargo, Senpai, aún sabiendo que era la chica perfecta para él, no sentía mayor deseo que sólo ser su amigo, poder hablar con ella, ya que desde la partida de Morinaga se había dado cuenta que amigos no tenía. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, había sentido lo que era la soledad. En su casa no podía hablar del tema y en la Universidad todos le rehuían por su conocido mal carácter…

Tatsumi sabía, que si quería tener claridad de qué era lo que deseaba, Sasumi, era una excelente oportunidad de averiguarlo…

\- ¿Qué te parece si salimos esta noche a tomar algo Tatsumi?- le había preguntado Sasumi a Senpai - al ver la duda en sus ojos, Sasumi rápidamente le dijo: ¡claro que no seremos nosotros dos!, los demás también vendrán…

\- ¿Los demás?

-¡Claro! - todos lo que trabajan con nosotros - Seremos los seis - si es que vienes tú también..

\- Pues me parece bien, es una excelente idea- le había respondido Senpai sin estar para nada de acuerdo, pero de todas formas tenía que abrirse a salir y compartir con el resto.

\- ¡Excelente!- exclamó ella - Será muy entretenido ya verás...

Y al salir esa noche, Sasumi y Senpai (cómo era de esperarse) conversaron durante todo el rato. Ella era muy risueña, alegre y le encantaba reír. No era seria ni gruñona como Senpai, muy por el contrario, era una mujer muy amistosa con las personas- todos le contaban anécdotas sobre Senpai y su mal humor y ella no podía parar de reírse de una forma, que tenía embobados a todos cuantos la rodearan….

\- A todo esto Senpai- ¿ha sabido de Morinaga?...

\- De Morinaga - Ehhh no - sólo por el profesor Fukushima…

\- ¿Qué pasó con él? – ¿por qué se fue tan repentinamente?- preguntó uno de los ayudantes - ¿es verdad que pelearon?

\- Perdón - ¿quien es Morinaga?- preguntó Sasumi

\- Era el ex Kouhai de Tatsumi- le respondió uno de los asistentes

\- Pero se fue de un día para otro y hay muchos rumores al respecto- le comentó Sachiro a Sasumi.

\- ¡Pero que tonterías están diciendo!- gritó Senpai - Él se fue porque tenía un trabajo con el cual partir a la brevedad y obviamente teníamos nuestras diferencias- pero no se fue por mi culpa- le dijo enojado Senpai

\- ¿Es verdad que se te declaró Senpai?- le preguntó uno de sus ayudantes aleonado por la ingesta de alcohol que tenía en el cuerpo….

\- ¿Qué dices? - preguntó Senpai furioso

\- ¡Vamos Senpai! - todos sabemos que Morinaga es Homosexual y como vivían juntos…..

\- ¿Qué?- preguntó Sasumi imaginándose que Senpai también era gay.

\- Ohhh noooo - no te preocupes- rió Sachiro, Senpai es homofóbico - Nadie entendía esa relación entre ellos dos - pero créeme que Senpai no es gay…

Ese comentario dejó un poco más tranquila a Sasumi…

\- Parece que el alcohol les está haciendo hablar demás- Morinaga se fue tal cual estaba previsto - además que tenía problemas con su familia por lo que optó irse antes - eso es todo- respondió Senpai zanjando el tema.

\- Pero ya no hablan- y desaparecer de la noche a la mañana - no puede negar Senpai que es extraño - No se despidió de nadie, sólo de Yamaguchi- pero tampoco le dijo el porqué de su decisión tan repentina y apresurada.

\- Ven Sasumi- le dijo Senpai - alejémonos un rato de estos entrometidos- sino, no pararán de hablar tonteras, y la tomó de la mano y la sacó de ese lugar….

\- Eso si es que es saber sacar provecho de la situación- comentó Sachiro- miren cómo se llevó a Sasumi para él…

\- ¿Todo bien?- le preguntaba Sasumi a Senpai

\- Si- por supuesto- mintió Senpai- ahora quiero saber de ti - cuéntame de ti- Senpai haría lo que fuera para cambiar el rumbo de esa conversación, ya que bajo ningún punto quería que ella pensara que era gay, pero por otro lado hablar y recordar a Morinaga, le era demasiado doloroso.

Y así Sasumi comenzó a hablar de ella y de su vida, hablaron hasta muy tarde y rieron mucho. Senpai fue a dejarla hasta su casa y luego de despedirse, se fue pensando en lo agradable que era ella y que quizás, después de todo, si habría una posibilidad con ella…

En las semanas siguientes, Senpai se las arregló para pasar más tiempo con ella y Sasumi estaba feliz. Senpai estaba impaciente por dar un siguiente paso con ella y dejar el pasado a tras. Senpai tenía gran ansiedad de ver qué sucedería con él, si daba el siguiente paso.

Un jueves decidieron salir esta vez los dos solos a un bar conocido por Senpai, era uno al que solía ir con Morinaga cuando estaban viviendo y trabando juntos. Estaban pasaron una agradable velada, cuando de pronto ve entrar ya entrada la noche, una pareja que Senpai conocía muy bien ... Masaki y el hermano mayor de Morinaga. El impacto para Senpai fue tal, que le pidió a Sasumi que mejor se fueran de ahí a la brevedad, ante lo cual, se marcharon de inmediato.

\- ¿Qué están haciendo eso dos aquí?- se preguntaba Senpai furioso para sus adentros - ¿por qué están en esta ciudad?- ¿y si Morinaga se entera de esto?- ¡Pero qué demonios estoy pensando!- se recriminaba furioso - eso no me debe importar-

\- ¿Qué pasó Tatsumi?- ¿viste a alguien que te molestó?

\- Sí, la verdad sí - unos tipos con quienes tuve un problema una vez- no quise provocar que se armara un alboroto ahí…

\- Bueno, igual ya es tarde - y mañana tendremos que trabajar- le decía Sasumi

\- Si, pero - ¿no te gustaría ir a otro lado y tomar un buen vino? - le preguntó Senpai repentinamente

\- En mi departamento, tengo unos excelentes vinos- le dijo ella a Senpai

\- ¿En serio?- le preguntó Senpai quien sabía perfectamente a donde iba esa invitación - Me parece una gran idea….- le respondió él intentando no pensar demasiado.

Apenas atravesaron la puerta del departamento de Sasumi, comenzaron a besarse en forma apasionada. El alcohol en la sangre de los dos, ayudaba a gatillar el impulso y el deseo que sentían en el momento. Para Sasumi iba todo perfecto, pero para Senpai nada iba bien. Esos besos no tenían el "sabor" correcto, no eran de la forma correcta, pero tenía tanto deseos de "hacerlo" y retomar su antigua vida, que todo representaba un simple detalle que estaba dispuesto a pasar por alto….

Pero en la cama era lo mismo... usualmente, era Morinaga quien lo seducía y preparaba, ahora era turno de él de hacerlo y no estaba seguro como tocarla, como seducirla. Sasumi pudo percibir la duda de Senpai (que ella tomó por nerviosismo), por lo cual, ella tomó la iniciativa y comenzó a besarlo y a recorrerlo…

Los toques de ella tampoco eran los correctos, su cuerpo no reaccionaba como él quería. Ella era una hermosa mujer, pero aún así su cuerpo no reaccionaba a ella. Senpai estaba entrando en pánico, y procuró olvidarse de todo, dejarse llevar y concentrarse lo que más podía en lo que estaba pasando. Iba a tener sexo con una hermosa mujer, pero solo venían a su mente, recuerdos de cuando estaba con Morinaga y las cosas que él le hacía. Sasumi comenzó a besarle el pene y con eso su cuerpo recién comenzó a reaccionar. Para poder continuar, tuvo que borrar de su mente a Sasumi y colocar a Morinaga. Finalmente, pudo llevar el acto hasta el final, y ambos lograron tener un orgasmo, pero para él fue como hacerlo con Morinaga, aunque lo toques, los besos y las caricias, no fueran cómo los de él... pero Senpai no lograba sacárselo de la cabeza. Para Sasumi había sido extraño, pero pensaba que se debía por los efectos del alcohol que a veces suele bajar la lívido en los hombres.

Esa noche, Senpai decidió volver a su casa ya que al día siguiente debía llegar temprano a la universidad. Debía llegar a bañarse y cambiarse de ropa. Obviamente esa noche, no logró conciliar el sueño. Su mente no lograba entender porqué le había resultado imposible dejar de pensar en Morinaga. Intentó auto convencerse que lo sucedido esa noche se debía a la costumbre, mal que mal había estado teniendo sexo con una misma persona por casi una año y medio, no debía ser extraño que se sintiera distinto y que le costara tomar ritmo, pero no podía obviar el hecho, de que él sólo podía masturbarse de la manera que Morinaga le había enseñado y pensando en él.

Al día siguiente Sasumi lucía radiante y él estaba incómodo, sentía ganas de disculparse con ella, aunque no tenía claro el motivo…

\- ¡Oh- buenos días!- le dijo ella feliz de verle como todos los días, pero cómo si nada hubiese pasado…

\- ¡Buenos días Sasumi!- le había dicho él medio incómodo - lo que Sasumi encontró "lindo"…

Ese día, conversaron con normalidad y trabajaron como siempre, al finalizar el día, cada uno se fue para su casa….

Al tercer día de su primer encuentro, ella lo invitó nuevamente a su departamento. Sasumi sabía que él vivía con su tía, por lo que el mejor lugar sería estar allí. Ella compró una deliciosa cena y seleccionó un vino blanco "adoc" ya que esta vez se preocuparía de no darle mucho alcohol, cosa de que la cosa fluyera de mejor forma que la vez anterior…

Senpai por su lado estaba aterrado, sin alcohol no se sentía capaz de hacerlo. No sentía muchos deseos de repetirlo. Por un lado quería probarse a sí mismo, pero por otro lado, no estaba seguro si podría.

Al terminar la cena, ella fue directamente al grano, y comenzó a desvestirse delante de él. Usaba un juego de lencería muy sexy, y comenzó a besar a Senpai con gran pasión. Ella era muy desinhibida, confiaba en su cuerpo y en sus atributos, no tenía miedo de ser rechazada. Senpai se comportó tontamente con ella, si bien, su cuerpo había reaccionado mejor que la vez anterior, era como ver una extraña película donde había una escena romántica, solo que el protagonista era él….

\- ¿No quieres besarme tu ahí ahora? - la vez anterior lo hice yo - ahora es tu turno-

Senpai obedeció, sacó delicadamente la ropa interior de ella, y comenzó a besarle la vagina. Al no sentir placer al hacerlo, él decidió penetrarla, pero el tema no estaba funcionando, ambos sentían que no había química entre ellos. Senpai comenzó a sentir una sensación rara al estar con ella. No fue hasta la tercera vez que lo hicieron que Sasumi le dijo:

\- Si no te gusto Tatsumi, es cosa que me lo digas- no necesitas seguir fingiendo más..

\- No es eso Sasumi, tú si me gustas - Eres increíblemente hermosa, bella… pero no sé por qué no puedo hacer que esto sea bueno….

\- ¿No sabes?- le preguntó ella -¿en serio?- le preguntaba ella media enfadada mientras se vestía…

\- Creo saberlo - pero no sé si seré capaz de decírtelo…

\- Cuando vivías con tu asistente.. ¿tuvieron sexo verdad?

Senpai abrió los ojos de par en par… ¿cómo lo había sabido?

\- No te puedo responder eso….

\- ¡Vamos Tatsumi! - No le voy a contar nada a nadie - No quiero que nadie sepa que tuvimos sexo y que no te gusté….

Senpai no sabía si decirle la verdad o no…..

\- Tatsumi - ¿qué, acaso no confías en mí?- creo que merezco una explicación… sabes? - le dijo ella media enfadada

\- Bueno, la verdad es que sí- dijo tapándose la cara con una mano, aún cuando sentía vergüenza, no había manera de ocultarlo….

\- Si, ya me lo suponía…

\- ¿Cómo? Por qué?- le preguntaba Senpai sorprendido

\- Bueno- una mujer se da cuenta de ello - Me quedé pensando la noche anterior cuando los asistentes hablaron de tu ex ayudante de que era gay y de que vivían juntos, de su pelea, su partida de un momento a otro y bueno, el otro día en el almuerzo, en el cual tú no estabas, les pregunté que había pasado y ellos obviamente tenían sus hipótesis, pero luego de verte en la cama, es obvio que estás acostumbrado a otro tipo de cosas, siempre he sentido que estabas pensando en alguien más para poder hacerlo conmigo y eso no es agradable….

\- Eres realmente perspicaz - le decía Senpai

\- Tú realmente me gustas Tatsumi- me hubiera encantado que esto funcionara - Espero que podamos dejar esto atrás y seguir trabajando como hasta ahora…

\- Si - dalo por hecho - lo que si por favor te voy a pedir es que por favor no lo comentes…

\- ¡No!- Ya te lo dije - ahora eso sí te quiero preguntar algo- ¿amas a ese tal Morinaga?

\- Si- contestó finalmente Senpai luego de un largo silencio…

\- Pues deberías ir por él - escuché que tiene varios admiradores, parece que el chico era bien cotizado dentro de los homos del campus- ¿sabías? - dicen que es muy apuesto e inteligente…

\- Si, es un chico increíble, pero a estas alturas no sé que voy a hacer, hace mucho que no se él y lo que le dije fue muy duro..

\- Yo que tú haría algo - el tiempo sigue pasando - ¿hace cuánto tiempo que no sabes de él…?

\- 7 meses aproximadamente..

\- ¿7 meses? - ¿Es broma? - ¡Eso es mucho tiempo Tatsumi! - ¿cómo permitiste eso? ... ¡Quizás ya hasta encontró pareja!…. Deberías buscarlo Tatsumi - y rápido - después podría ser demasiado tarde y no habría vuelta atrás..

\- Si- le dijo Senpai ya vestido y casi listo para salir del departamento de Sasumi

\- Nos vemos mañana Tatsumi- piensa en lo que te dije- acto seguido le dio un beso en la mejilla y cerró la puerta una vez él se hubo retirado, dejando a Senpai muy pensativo…..

Senpai nuevamente no durmió en toda la noche, lo que le había dicho Sasumi se mezclaban con las palabras dichas una vez por Masaki, si no se movía a tiempo, quizás podría ser muy tarde. Por primera vez había reconocido frente a alguien que estaba enamorado de Morinaga, su corazón lo había asumido y no paraba de palpitarle en el pecho, sentía que se le saldría en cualquier momento, quería llamarlo, contactarlo, pero sabía que debía decirle todo esto frente a frente, es más hacía mucho tiempo que no sabía nada de él, quizás estaba en pareja, saliendo con alguien. Lo más probable era que ya lo hubiera olvidado o que si lo viera, Morinaga no estuviera dispuesto a hablar con él, seguramente esta vez no lo perdonaría, su cabeza era un verdadero torbellino….

Por su lado Morinaga había estado saliendo con un profesor de la Universidad donde impartía clases, nada serio, sólo había sido sexo, puesto que ambos estaban enamorados de otras personas. Este profesor había tenido un quiebre con su pareja, pero al cabo de un par de meses habían regresado, por lo que se había olvidado rápidamente de él... Morinaga se había acostumbrado al ser al que "nunca le corresponderían su amor" y ese pensamiento, lo hacía sufrir mucho…

De todas formas, se habían hecho muy amigos, y la pareja de Koroto (el profesor) nunca se enteraría que habían tenido un "desliz" por ahí. Lo bueno es que se podían contar cosas íntimas y se hicieron bien cercanos, Koroto era, sin dudas, una persona en la cual se podía confiar….

No había día que Morinaga no pensara en Tatsumi. A veces en esos momentos de angustia máximo, cuando sentía que la pena no la podía soportar, pensaba en llamarlo, en ir a verlo. inventaría alguna excusa para aparecerse por su casa o por la universidad, a veces se imaginaba cómo sería si se encontraran por casualidad o que pasaría si Senpai viajaba especialmente a verlo, llegó incluso a imaginarse le diría. Pensaba en la reacción que pondría Senpai. Soñaba con que lo recibiría feliz y arrepentido, tímido o incluso enojado, pero todas sus esperanzas o ilusiones se habían desvanecido, cuando una noche lo llamó su hermano y le había contado que había visto a Senpai con una mujer en un bar y que parecían bastante cercanos.

Escuchar eso, fue devastador para él. Morinaga sabía perfectamente que Senpai nunca saldría con alguien a cenar, a solas, salvo que realmente le interesara…

Si de algo se sentía orgulloso Morinaga a esa fecha, era de su facilidad de demostrar como si nada pasara durante el día, pero cuando llegaba la noche, lloraba y desahogaba toda su pena. Se sentía muy miserable, pero la vida le había enseñado que estaba solo y que debía continuar, sin importar lo que pasara. Por un lado, estaba tranquilo de saber, que quizás Tatsumi estaba feliz, pero sin dudas, sentía envidia de esa felicidad, ya que él también quería poder serlo - ¡quería ser feliz! - pero Morinaga quería ser feliz con Senpai lo que era, prácticamente imposible.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: El Reencuentro

Habían pasado ya 4 meses desde la última vez que se habían visto, cuando un día, Morinaga divisa en la Universidad a su querido profesor…

\- ¡Profesor!- que bueno verlo por aquí! - ¿No era que venía como en dos meses más?

\- ¡Hola Morinaga!- si es verdad, pero hubo algo que adelantó mi venida. Tengo un invitado a una conferencia que realizaré el próximo lunes, por lo que pensé en avisarte e invitarte para que esta noche nos acompañes a cenar- iremos varios- casi todo el grupo de investigación.

\- ¡Oh.. será un honor!- le respondió contento - ¿a qué hora y donde piensan ir?

\- A la salida e iremos al Bar Sake que queda aquí cerca- será sólo un rato, la idea es presentarlo para que se sienta a gusto…

\- Está bien- cuenten conmigo… un rato al menos - mañana viernes, tengo mucho trabajo en la empresa, por lo que deberé madrugar….

Morinaga tenía que tomar una prueba esa tarde-noche, por lo que le pidió al profesor que se fueran sin él, que no lo esperaran, ya que sus alumnos lloraban por más tiempo para poder terminarla, por lo cual, él los alcanzaría más tarde. Al desocuparse, se encontró con Koroto (quien lo estaba esperando) y juntos fueron al Bar, donde estaban todos reunidos. Si a Morinaga le hubieran dicho, quien era el invitado, jamás hubiera asistido….

\- ¡Mira Morinaga quien ha venido a dar la conferencia!- es de tu antigua universidad- ¿es verdad que era tu Senpai?- le había preguntado el profesor de química..

Morinaga frunció el ceño en señal de enojo y miró enojado al profesor Fukushima - (quien se hizo el desentendido y miró hacia otro lado cómo si él no supiera nada) - Morinaga miró por un segundo a Koroto, quien entendió perfectamente a quien tenía adelante Morinaga, a Senpai ese gesto no le pasó desapercibido…

\- ¡Vamos Morinaga, Koroto!- tomen asiento por favor - les dijo el profesor cómo si nada…

La primera reacción de él fue salir corriendo de ahí, pero en vista de que estaban todos, no podía hacerlo. Por lo que se sentó y contestó:

\- Si, así era - No sabía que estaría por acá Senpai, de haberlo sabido antes, me hubiera preocupado de correr la prueba- dijo cortésmente pero a sabiendas de que Senpai sabía que estaba mintiendo….

Todos comenzaron a hablar y a reír de las distintas anécdotas que en la mesa se contaban…

\- Morinaga - ¡Eres muy blando con tus alumnos! - ¿cómo es eso de darles más tiempo?

\- Jajajaja - ¡No me molesten! – reía Morinaga con esa sonrisa que sólo él sabía colocar- es que no se las hice nada de fácil, por eso estaban angustiados, quizás fui muy exigente….

\- Jajajaja- reían todos - esa es la venganza de los recién titulados, más si se trata de profesores y exitosos empresarios - se quieren vengar de los que son alumnos- Jajajajaja

\- ¡Oigan! - ¡yo no me quiero vengar! - ¡sólo quiero que aprendan!- les contestaba haciéndose el molesto, lo que provocaba risas generalizadas de todos…

\- ¡Te ves feliz Morinaga!- lleno de vitalidad como siempre - Dios, ¿será que llegué muy tarde?- pensaba para sus adentros Senpai - ¿y quien es este profesor que no se le despega de al lado?- Él sabe de mí - ¡eso está claro! - Sus ojos están posados en mí analizando críticamente, en ellos solo veo reproche y recelo- los pensamientos de Senpai lo atormentaban…

Todos reían alegremente, pero de cuando en cuando, Morinaga le lanzaba feroces miradas a Senpai. De cuando en cuando sus miradas se cruzaban. Senpai lo miraba en forma atenta y seria. Morinaga por su parte tenía fuego en sus ojos, no sabía qué diablos estaba haciendo ahí - ¿cómo había osado venir?, aún cuando muchas veces imaginó un encuentro con Senpai, jamás imaginó un encuentro así, en esos momentos una par de ideas cruzaron por su cabeza- quizás le venía a decir algo (como que se casaba o algo así) O que realmente había encontrado a alguien y era feliz- su estómago se le revolvió de solo pensarlo y luego de una hora de tortura, Morinaga indicó que se retiraba…

\- Pero ¿cómo? - ¿Ya te vas?- le preguntaban todos

\- Si, bueno- cómo le comenté al profesor, mañana debo madrugar, tengo un día especialmente duro en la oficina. Por eso le dije que vendría por un rato corto- ¿verdad profesor?

\- Si, es verdad- lo dijo- pero mañana viernes sales más temprano -¿verdad? - de seguro nos podrás acompañar más tiempo….

\- Voy a tratar, ya tenía planes para mañana. Mi hermano viene a verme este fin de semana – mintió Morinaga - Por lo que no sé si pueda - Senpai encantado de verte, ya tendremos tiempo de conversar y sin pensarlo, se paró rápidamente y prácticamente salió corriendo del recinto.

\- Vamos- yo te acompaño- le dijo Koroto mientras se retiraba- Mi casa está camino a la tuya y no quiero irme solo- Nos vemos mañana - y corrió tras Morinaga

\- Uyyyyyy... ¡los tórtolos se van juntos! - molestó uno de los profesores (Senpai sudó frío ante esa broma)

\- ¡Ya se pusieron celosos! - ¿verdad?- idiotas!- asuman que yo más cool que ustedes! - ¡las tonteras que dicen!- exclamó Koroto y salió corriendo tras Morinaga que ya había desaparecido de su vista…

Senpai estuvo a punto de levantarse y seguirlos, pero el profesor lo retuvo con un gesto de su mano…

\- Déjalo, la impresión fue muy fuerte para él -¿o no te diste cuenta?

\- ¿Ellos son algo?- le preguntó Senpai mientras nadie oía

\- No lo tengo claro - te mentiría si te dijera que sé algo al respecto…

Por otro lado, Morinaga gritaba:

\- ¿Qué rayos hace aquí Koroto?- ¿por qué vino?

\- No lo sé Morinaga…..

\- ¿Y el profesor? -¿que monos pinta en esto? - Decía restregándose los ojos desesperado..

-¡Dios! - ¡no sé que pasa!, pero deberás esperar, él estará acá todo el fin de semana, por lo que seguramente se van a encontrar….

\- De ser así- si eso pasara- ¿que querrá?-

\- No sé, pero ahora lo importante es saber ...¿qué quieres tú Morinaga?- piénsalo amigo. Evalúa los escenarios posibles y ve que harías si él te pidiera volver o te dijera otra cosa (omitió casamiento, relación con otra persona, etc) Y ahora ve a dormir - que mañana tienes que madrugar – le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

\- "Otra noche más en vela por culpa de Senpai"- pensaba Morinaga mientras se daba vueltas en su cama. Koroto le había dicho que evaluara escenarios posibles, pues ya llevaba 20 escenarios con las posibles cosas que Senpai le podría decir, si es que le decía algo, quizás solo en verdad venía a dar la conferencia y se iría sin siquiera hablar con él, pero entonces- ¿ por qué llegaba antes? y por qué participaba en esa cena en la cuál él seguro sabía que él participaría? - nada le cuadraba- cuando al fin se logró dormir… soñó puras pesadillas: que Senpai le venía a decir que se casaba, luego que tendría un hijo y para colmo lo soñó como la nueva pareja del profesor Fukushima. Despertó más agobiado que antes, era bueno tener que ir a trabajar, puesto que así mantendría su mente ocupada…

Ese día trabajó sin descansar con tal de no tener ningún momento para pensar nada que no fuera en su trabajo. Ese día salía temprano de la farmacéutica, pero tenía que dar clases, por lo que sí o sí, debía asistir a la universidad….

Cuando llegó a su salón, entró saludando rápidamente y comenzó con la clase. Morinaga no había tenido tiempo de mirar a sus alumnos apropiadamente y mirar que dentro de los oyentes, se encontraban Senpai con el profesor…

Para Senpai fue toda una experiencia escucharlo. Era impresionante ver como lograba capturar a una sala repleta de alumnos, escuchar lo interesante del contenido, cómo se expresaba, las risas que provocaban sus bromas, en fin, la clase era realmente lo que cualquier profesor soñaba, la sala estaba repleta, y a pesar de ser una clase impartida en un horario tarde para la Universidad, estaba completa. Morinaga sin dudas se lucía haciendo clases, más que al vestir de traje se veía un poco mayor e inmensamente apuesto, se veía que durante este tiempo, había madurado y bastante….

Morinaga, se detuvo ante la pregunta de uno de sus alumnos, ante esto, Morinaga preguntó a los demás - ¿alguien le podría responder al Sr. Mitoyi su pregunta según lo que creen ustedes?

Pocas manos se levantaron, una de ellas fue la de Senpai…..

Morinaga casi colapsó al verlo sentado entre las filas como un estudiante más- no lo podía creer- Bien, Sr. Tatsumi -¿cual sería su respuesta?- le preguntó ansioso

\- Qué depende desde el punto de vista en que se lo mire…

\- ¿No cree que es un poco vaga su respuesta?, profundice por favor... toda la clase estaba expectante

\- Qué no todas las cosas pueden verse como A o B, también puede existir una C o una A´o B´, quiero decir que en la ciencia no hay una única respuesta cierta como en las matemáticas, todo dependerá del individuo, de su reacción, de su sistema inmunológico e incluso de su capacidad de adaptación al medio. Los distintos tipos de virus y bacterias que conocemos hoy en día constantemente están mutando y creando anticuerpos a los remedios que utilizamos a diario, es por eso, que un mismo medicamento no tiene los mismos efectos para todos…para unos puede servir y para otros no, la ciencia y la medicina, son sin dudas una ciencia aun incierta e imperfecta….

Todos miraron a Morinaga - ¡que ése desconocido dijera que la ciencia y la medicina eran imperfecta, era casi un insulto para todos!- todos esperaban con ansias la respuesta de su profesor….

\- Pues bien- el Sr Tatsumi tiene razón, es por eso que existen miles de investigadores que se esfuerzan día a día por hacer que nuestras medicinas y sistemas inmunológicos evolucionen más rápido que los microorganismos, por ejemplo: ¿cómo hacernos más eficaces contra el cáncer? - ¿Por qué algunos pacientes se curan y otros no? - ¿aun cuando se aplican los mismos tratamientos, remedios y procedimientos?….

\- ¿Y usted profesor? - ¿que trabaja en una farmacéutica prestigiosa? - ¿no cree que ellos son los que nos mantienen enfermos y que su negocio es solamente lucrar?

La sala estalló en comentarios, y Morinaga frunció el ceño furioso, todos esperaban la respuesta, sonó el timbre que daba por terminada la hora de clase, pero nadie se movió, todos querían la respuesta de Morinaga- sus ojos mostraban el enojo.

\- Si así fuera su conferencia del día lunes no tendría sentido y tampoco su vocación de investigador Sr Tatsumi, puesto que las farmacéuticas trabajan y fabrican los remedios que ustedes, los científicos-investigadores sugieren como lo mejor…

Morinaga había ganado la batalla y sus alumnos estaban extasiados, no podrían más que admirar a su profesor. Morinaga salió furioso de la sala y se dirigió derecho a la sala de profesores, donde ya no quedaba nadie, solo él, quien fue seguido por Senpai y el profesor..

\- ¿Qué rayos pretendes con meterte en mi clase y contestar cosas que no te corresponden?- le gritó furioso

\- Pero si tu respuesta fue correcta…

\- ¡No tienes derecho a intervenir en mis clases Tatsumi!- le había gritado furioso - ¿y usted Profesor?- ¿qué diablos pretendía con hacer esto?- le había gritado furioso Morinaga- ¿La cena de ayer y hoy esto?- ¿por qué lo hizo?

\- No fue mi intención provocar esto hijo- Tatsumi quiso asistir a ver tu clase y no vi objeción… nunca pensé que intervendría y menos que provocaría un debate….

\- ¡Ya he tenido suficiente de esto! - ¡me voy! - espero no verte más Tatsumi- y acto seguido tomó su chaqueta y salió disparado de la sala.

\- No estuvo bien lo que hiciste- le recriminó el profesor- Lo expusiste a una situación que no era necesaria….

\- Pero si su respuesta fue asertiva- ¡todo un éxito! ¿O no?

\- ¿Y si no? ¿y si él no hubiera podido pensar con claridad? - las emociones a veces nos nublan Tatsumi- él podría haber perdido el control o hasta el habla- verte ahí sentado no debió ser fácil- más confrontarlo así frente a todos- fue bastante estúpido en verdad…

\- Senpai no había pensado en eso…. Si Morinaga no hubiese tenido claridad mental en ese momento, lo podría haber desacreditado frente a toda su clase….

\- Profesor - ¿sabe donde vive Morinaga?- Tengo que ir a hablar con él ahora, debo ir a disculparme….

\- ¿Ahora? -¿Estás seguro Tatsumi? - yo que tú esperaría- él está realmente enojado…

\- Por favor- le rogó Senpai…

\- OK- Te acompaño - pero por ningún motivo le digas que yo te lleve- ya está lo suficientemente enojado conmigo por todo esto….

Luego de caminar unas cuadras…. El profesor exclamó:

\- Ahí es- exclamó - el tercer piso- Donde está la luz encendida, por favor traten de no matarse...

\- No vine a eso profesor…

\- Lo sé- pero están cerca de herirse más…

\- Trataré que no sea así…

\- Confío en ti Tatsumi- y dicho esto, el profesor emprendió su retirada - rezando para que no ocurriera una desgracia y todo saliera lo mejor posible por el bien de ambos…


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: ¡No puedo estar sin tí !

Al tocar el timbre, Morinaga abrió la puerta pensando de era Koroto que venía a verlo (ya que le había enviado un mensaje de texto contándole todo lo sucedido), Jamás pensó que Senpai se atrevería a ir a verlo luego de lo sucedido….

Al verlo, le tiró la puerta en la cara, la cual Senpai logró detener , por lo que pudo entrar…

\- ¡Vete de aquí- le gritó Morinaga furioso, soltándose la corbata

\- ¡No, necesito hablar contigo!- le gritó de vuelta - primero necesito pedirte disculpas por hoy- le dijo agachando la cabeza y tranquilizándose un poco- No debí decir nada- lo lamento.

Morinaga estaba realmente enojado, no solo por la clase de hoy, sino que por los últimos 8 meses, por la cantidad de lágrimas derramadas por él, por todas las noches en vela pensando en él y en cómo estaría, por la mujer con la que había salido, por su silencio de tanto tiempo, por mirarlo con esa cara ¡por todo!

\- Ok- listo, ya lo dijiste -ahora márchate - No tienes derecho a venir a meterte en mi vida después de todo este tiempo.

\- Lo sé - pero necesito hablarte….

\- No quiero saber nada de ti - por favor, márchate de inmediato, en verdad no quiero saber nadaaaaa- le gritó al borde del colapso…

\- Viaje solo para verte….

\- La verdad no, no me interesa - 8 meses atrás quizás -pero no después de todo este tiempo y de tu egoísmo. ¡Eres la persona con la que menos quiero hablar y ver en mi vida en estos momentos!- le gritó

\- No digas eso Morinaga - tengo que decirte algo importante…

\- Ahhhhhh…. ¿Será que te casas?- Masaki y mi hermano me contaron que estabas saliendo con una mujer - ¡felicitaciones! - parece que lograste lo que querías! - si quieres invitarme a tu boda- ¡púdrete que no pienso ir!- le gritó furioso

\- Vaya, ¡las noticias vuelan!- exclamó Senpai (Morinaga casi se desmayó, por un minuto pensó que se casaba realmente).

\- No, no eso lo que vengo a decirte - necesito pedirte perdón por todo - Sé que no tengo derecho….

\- No, ¡no tienes derecho a nada!- le gritó Morinaga - ¡vete!- le gritó

\- ¡No!- gritó Senpai - Se que no tengo derecho, pero te extraño demasiado - te necesito, ya no puedo - y no pudo continuar, el llanto ahogó sus palabras... por primera vez estaba sacando afuera toda su pena y desesperación. Tuvo que afirmarse en la mesita de la cocina, estaba demasiado nervioso, ansioso... sus emociones y ansiedad le estaban jugando una mala pasada en esos momentos…

\- ¿Qué?- le preguntó casi en shock Morinaga - Parándose repentinamente y mirando el estado de Senpai, al cual, nunca lo había visto así…..

\- Morinaga, estos meses han sido un infierno - Yo quería aclarar mi mente y ver que quería para mi vida - y resultó que lo que quería lo había tenido frente a mí durante más de 5 años y no lo supe ver. - No se si es muy tarde para pedirte que me perdones, pero si no venía y no te lo decía directamente, en persona, jamás lo ibas a saber y sé que de eso me arrepentiría por el resto de mi vida. - Prefiero decírtelo y que me rechaces, a dejar que pase más el tiempo y no lo sepas- concluyó

Senpai lloraba de una forma incontrolable, a Morinaga se le partía el corazón de verlo así, pero estaba tan profundamente herido y sentido con él que no sabía que decirle….

\- Senpai, la verdad, no sé que decirte ahora - han pasado muchas cosas - y no sé- no sé qué pensar de todo esto - ya dijiste lo que querías decir - por tanto vete, necesito pensar, estar solo- le decía Morinaga casi en estado de shock

\- Morinaga - Senpai tuvo nuevamente que afirmarse, todo empezó a darle vueltas (Morinaga no alcanzó a darse cuenta) - ¿puedo ocupar tu baño antes de irme? - necesito ... Y acto seguido Senpai tuvo que correr al baño. Morinaga se percató de este último movimiento y apenas cruzó la puerta del baño lo escuchó vomitar. Morinaga entró rápidamente al baño, y le sujetó la cabeza y corrió su pelo de su cara para que pudiera vomitar tranquilo y no ensuciarse.

\- Lo lamento- no quería dar este espectáculo - pero creo que colapsé - últimamente me pasa seguido - le decía más tranquilo Senpai.

\- No te preocupes - siempre te pasa lo mismo, antes te desmayabas - recordó Morinaga

\- Si- le respondía Senpai - que en esos momentos se encontraba abrazado por los fuertes y cálidos brazos de Morinaga mientras permanecían sentados frente al inodoro - Senpai comenzó a temblar…

\- ¿Estás temblando Senpai?

\- Si- un poco…

\- Parece que tienes un poco de fiebre - ¡estás sudando frío!- exclamó sorprendido Morinaga

\- No, no es nada Morinaga- dijo molesto consigo mismo Senpai - perdón por este desastre- no debí dejar que me vieras así - creo que mis nervios me están jugando en contra, pero quiero que sepas que no ha habido noche que no piense en ti - Senpai trató de pararse, pero tuvo otra arcada y su estómago se siguió vaciando. Morinaga lo sujetaba fuertemente…

Cuando estuvo un poco mejor, Morinaga le dijo:

\- Ven toma, lávate los dientes, este cepillo está nuevo. Si quieres darte una ducha hazlo, no dejaré que te vayas en ese estado…

Senpai parecía un niño obedeciendo las órdenes de Morinaga. Él le facilitó un pijama limpio y luego Morinaga se fue a duchar (parecía que quería ahogarse bajo el agua) - se demoró más de la cuenta -pero cuando finalmente salió se encontró con Senpai que estaba sentado en el sillón, observando fijamente el departamento…

\- Este departamento es muy parecido al que compartíamos- le dijo Senpai - la distribución, los muebles, la cocina, si hasta los colores son parecidos…

\- Si, a mi también me llamó la atención cuando me cambié - había visto solo fotos - pero era tanto mi apuro por venirme que no me di cuenta hasta al llegar acá. Al principio pensé en rechazarlo, pero después lo pensé y era como sentirme algo más en casa. Morinaga se conmocionó al realizar esa confesión - La que es grande es mi habitación, ¿Quieres verla? – y Morinaga sin pensarlo abrió la puerta de su alcoba y Senpai puedo ver lo grande que era...

\- ¡Es enorme! ¡es el doble de la que tenías allá! - permiso -¿puedo ver la vista que tienes? - Con las cortinas cerradas no se aprecia….

\- Si- mira- le decía Morinaga

\- ¡Guauuuuuuu! - exclamó sorprendido Senpai - ¡que buena vista tienes desde acá!…

Morinaga se había acercado bastante a Senpai para ver justo donde él estaba mirando, era todo muy normal, como si todo este tiempo nunca hubiese pasado….

Senpai se dio vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con Morinaga, frente a frente, en su dormitorio. Por un minuto se miraron fijamente. La cara de Senpai mostraba culpa, mientras que la cara de Morinaga mostraba resentimiento y una pena muy profunda. Senpai no soportaba la cara de pena con que Morinaga lo miraba, sabía que le había hecho mucho daño. Se imagina todo lo que Morinaga debía haber sufrido durante todo este tiempo. La sensación de soledad, vacío y pérdida, sin duda debía haber sido similar a lo que él mismo había sentido. No podía imaginarse qué era lo que había sentido Morinaga al enterarse que estaba saliendo con una mujer. Senpai no quería pensar más, ya que todos esos pensamientos lo torturaban con solo imaginárselo…

Senpai lo miró y comenzó a llorar nuevamente, suavemente apoyó su frente en el pecho de Morinaga.

\- En verdad no sé como pedirte perdón - no sé como expresarte todo la angustia que siento por todo lo que te he hecho pasar y , sin pensarlo, se lanzó a los brazos de Morinaga y lo abrazó con fuerza….

Morinaga no quería abrazarlo, no quería ceder, pero finalmente no pudo resistirse y lo abrazó. No de la forma habitual, pero lo abrazó. Al ver el abrazo correspondido, Senpai alzó la cara, miró de frente a Morinaga quien también silenciosamente lloraba y sin pensarlo mayormente, lo besó.

Morinaga al principio no correspondió el beso, pero Senpai continuó besándolo hasta que al fin Morinaga le correspondió. Comenzaron a besarse de una manera incontrolable. Senpai al besarlo sentía como todo su cuerpo se adaptaba a él, como sus caricias lo calentaban hasta su máxima expresión, sus besos tenían ese sabor maravilloso y perfecto, su aroma, sus manos, el calor de su cuerpo, todo en ese momento, era lo que había necesitado durante todo este tiempo. No quería parar, lo necesitaba con desesperación….

Morinaga cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y bruscamente se separó de él ...

\- Lo siento Senpai no se si pueda hacer esto…

\- ¿Por qué? -¿Estás saliendo con alguien más ahora?

\- Ahora no, estoy solo- eso le dolió de alguna forma a Senpai- (significaba que había estado con alguien más), pero no sé si quiero involucrarme contigo nuevamente - por fin estoy dejando el pasado atrás y no quiero hacerme ningún tipo de ilusión contigo -nada- es más, aún no te he perdonado ni estoy cerca de hacerlo…

\- Ya veo- "no quieres involucrarte conmigo nuevamente"- susurró Senpai -quien se tuvo que sentar de nuevo, su estómago se volvió a agitar - Las palabras le dieron tan duro que la cabeza le dio vueltas.

\- ¿Te sientes mal? -¿quieres algo?

\- Estoy mareado- le respondió -¿crees que puedas llamar un taxi? - quiero irme a mi hotel…

\- No es necesario - quédate aquí - yo puedo dormir en el cuarto de al lado o en el sillón - no tengo problemas- Me preocupa tu estado, creo que nunca te había visto así….

\- No, me voy - y dicho esto Senpai fue a buscar su ropa y se cambió…

\- ¿En serio te vas a ir?- le preguntó sorprendido Morinaga al verlo nuevamente vestido

\- Si, será lo mejor, ya te dije lo que sentía y no me siento bien- dijo molesto y con su orgullo herido - creo que ha sido suficiente para mí por hoy - el lunes tendré la conferencia en la Universidad - ojala puedas ir para verte antes de irme-

\- No podré - estaré trabajando a esa hora, pero te deseo suerte- le dijo Morinaga quien en ese momento estaba debatiendo si dejarlo ir o no…

\- Gracias – le dijo Senpai con un hilo de voz - y Morinaga…

\- ¿Si?- le preguntó él

\- Lamento todo, en verdad - aunque sea tarde - fui un verdadero estúpido.

\- ¡Y lo sigues siendo!- le dijo Morinaga sonriendo

\- ¿Qué dices?- le preguntó molesto Senpai mirando irritado la sonrisa de Morinaga

\- ¡Qué sigues siendo un estúpido! - ¿Tú crees que voy a dejar que te vayas en estas condiciones? - si crees eso, es que en verdad, no me conociste nada - Ya anda a acostarte - usa mi cama, yo dormiré en el sillón…

\- No es necesario, en serio prefiero irme….

\- ¿Tienes que hacer todo tan difícil? - le preguntó Morinaga agarrándose el pelo de la frente, muy molesto y muy serio…

\- No es eso, solo que…

\- Nada - solo ve a dormir, mañana hablamos más tranquilos - le dijo Morinaga

Senpai finalmente obedeció - la sola opción de tener la posibilidad de verlo y hablar con él al día siguiente, lo había convencido...

Había pasado como una hora, cuando Senpai partió nuevamente al baño. Para Morinaga era imposible dormir sabiendo que Senpai estaba en su departamento. Al sentirlo correr al baño y escucharlo nuevamente vomitar, hizo que corriera nuevamente en su auxilio y se quedara a su lado para acompañarlo ..

\- ¿Quieres que llame a un doctor?- le preguntó preocupado Morinaga

\- No, sólo quiero tratar de descansar…

\- Pero si estás así, es mejor que veas un doctor….

\- No, en serio, ya no queda nada más que eliminar - me iré a acostar - ¿por casualidad tendrás algo que me ayude a dormir?- le pregunto Senpai

\- Si, pero me da susto dártelo - no quiero que vomites y te ahogues. - ¡Está bien! - exclamó de pronto Morinaga, parece que esta noche no dormiré.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?- le preguntó sonrojado Senpai

\- Ven- le dijo tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo hasta la cama. Esta vez Morinaga se metió dentro junto a Senpai y le dijo: Trata de dormir- yo velaré tu sueño - al menos no tienes fiebre y eso es bueno- dijo tocando rápidamente su frente….

Senpai al estar a su lado, sintió algo de paz y con lo extenuado que se encontraba, logró quedarse dormido en un corto tiempo. Por su lado, Morinaga no podía dormir, no podía creer que tenía a Senpai acostado a su lado. Estaba preocupado por él y a la vez muy excitado, recordaba los besos que se habían dado, la forma en que Senpai lo había besado, lo duro que se había puesto (ya que gracias al pijama que Senpai llevaba, se había podido percatar). Por la mente de Morinaga comenzaron a pesar toda clase de pensamientos lujuriosos.

Al cabo de un par de horas, Senpai despertó y sintió algo tibio a su alrededor. Era Morinaga que estaba muy cerca de él. Eran pasadas las 4 de la mañana, y Morinaga había caído en un profundo sueño. Se había dormido sin apagar la luz de su velador. Senpai se movió lentamente y logró sentarse, sin despertarlo, quería verlo dormir…

Si bien en la Universidad lo había visto más grande y maduro, ahora lo volvía a ver como su querido Kouhai. Se notaba que estaba durmiendo en forma profunda, ya que seguramente se encontraba agotado tanto por una larga semana de trabajo y por el impacto que su presencia le debía haber provocado.

Senpai recordaba la cara de resentimiento con que lo había mirado Morinaga y esa mirada lo torturaba, sentía que tenía la pena y la angustia marcada, incrustada en su rostro.

Senpai deslizó su mano por la cabeza de Morinaga a fin de poder hacerle un suave cariño y sentir aunque fuera por un momento, nuevamente el roce de sus cabellos por entre medio de sus dedos, pero al mínimo contacto, Morinaga abrió de inmediato los ojos, sobresaltado…

\- Disculpa- solo quería apagar la luz del velador- le había dicho Senpai

\- Sentí tu mano – eso me despertó- le dijo Morinaga haciéndole ver que no lo engañaba…

\- Disculpa- no quise….

\- ¿Cómo te sientes Tatsumi?- le había preguntado Morinaga sentándose a su lado -¿Quieres algo? -¿un té?

\- No, descansa - debió ser una semana agotadora para ti, trata de dormir..

\- No te preocupes ahora por mí -¿quiero saber si necesitas algo?- le respondió medio exasperado

\- No, nada….

\- De ser así, buenas noches - le dijo Morinaga quien se recostó nuevamente, dándole esta vez la espalda a Senpai y apagando la luz del velador. - Si necesitas encender tu luz, no tengo problemas Tatsumi…

\- No, no la necesito - le respondió Senpai quien se recostó también y se acercó suavemente a Morinaga. Con mucha cautela lo abrazó, rodeándolo con su brazo y suavemente lo tomó de la mano. Al no verse rechazado, Senpai colocó su frente en la espalda de Morinaga, desesperadamente quería sentir su aroma y su calor…

\- No hagas esto Tatsumi, por favor- le dijo repentinamente Morinaga girándose repentinamente y mirando hacia el techo - unas finas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas…

Senpai al ver esto, se sentó a su lado. Morinaga se tapó los ojos con una mano, y comenzó a sollozar….

\- No Morinaga, ¡no te pongas así por favor!- le dijo Senpai abrazándolo e intentó besarlo nuevamente

\- Déjame!- exclamó enojado- no soy tu maldito juguete! - ¿por qué viniste Tatsumi?

Morinaga no quería entregarse, estaba tan dolido, tenía tanta pena aún, por lo cual se alejó instintivamente de él..

\- Lo lamento, sólo quería besarte- y no, no creo que seas mi juguete - ¡no digas algo cómo eso! - solo que te deseo -quiero estar contigo…

\- ¿En serio me deseas? -¿Tú Tatsumi? -¿por cuánto tiempo?- le preguntó irónico Morinaga

\- Entiendo que no me creas, sé que necesitas confiar en mí nuevamente y….

\- No sé si eso pueda ocurrir….

\- Lo sé - perdóname por el atrevimiento - le dijo Senpai sonrojado y molesto consigo mismo, su forma de actuar no había sido sin duda la correcta. Había presionado mucho a Morinaga, si las cosas hubieran sido al revés, él lo hubiera mandado a volar sin el menor remordimiento, mientras que Morinaga sólo sufría. - Discúlpame Morinaga- trata de dormir ahora - prometo no tocarte nuevamente…

A los minutos, Senpai optó por levantarse e irse a acostar al living, no podía dormir, no al lado de Morinaga. Estaba muy excitado por tenerlo cerca, quería abrazarlo, tocarlo, tomar su mano, sentir su calor... todos esos sentimientos lo tenían al borde de la desesperación….

\- ¿Dónde vas? - ¿Estás bien?- se sobresaltó Morinaga (pensando que su iba nuevamente al baño a vomitar)

\- Voy al living, en verdad no me siento capaz de dormir a tu lado - le dijo sonrojado - lo único que quiero es tocarte, hablarte.

\- Jajajaja- rió Morinaga al escuchar eso….

\- ¿Por qué te ríes?- le contestó furioso Senpai

\- Bueno, eso era lo que me pasaba siempre a mí, me moría por tocarte y tú sólo te enojabas, me gritabas o golpeabas - ¿se siente mal verdad?

\- Si, horrible, por eso mejor me alejo….

\- No seas idiota, quédate acá - no quiero que te caigas ni que te pase algo…

Morinaga estaba sumamente excitado, escuchar esas palabras por parte de él, encendieron la llama que no quería dejar aflorar. Tenía una lucha interna gigante, pero si Senpai necesitaba irse de la habitación porque quería tocarlo y en resumidas cuentas, "hacerlo" con él, eso era algo nuevo y sin dudas, Morinaga quería ver a que se refería Senpai con esas palabras.

\- En serio- mejor me voy- y cuando Senpai se giró para salir de la habitación, Morinaga se movió ágilmente, y lo jaló hacia la cama tirando de él por la manga de su camisa….

\- ¿Qué haces?- le preguntó sorprendido

\- Quiero comprobar si lo que dices es verdad o no- le dijo posando fuertemente sus labios sobre los de Tatsumi. Si Senpai minutos antes se sentía sin fuerzas, ese beso lo reactivó por completo. Morinaga pudo sentir de inmediato su necesidad, ansiedad y desesperación en la forma que Senpai se comenzó a aferrar a él.

Morinaga comenzó a hacer todo lo que usualmente le hacía, pero esta vez sería mucho más cauto y sensible dada la condición de Senpai.

Lentamente comenzó a besarlo y recorrerlo lentamente. Luego comenzó a besarle y masajearle el pene hasta que ya no pudiera más... cuando veía que iba reventar… bajaba la intensidad y se iba a darle besos, a masajear su cuerpo, y tocarlo, de pronto más caricias y besos ... cada vez, los besos eran más penetrantes.. Senpai sentía que todo era perfecto, cada toque, cada caricia, cada beso… todo era tal cual lo recordaba… Senpai se aferraba a Morinaga como nunca lo había hecho. Senpai estaba en su límite, iba a correrse en cualquier momento...

\- Morinaga- para- me voy a correr en tu boca - pero Morinaga no paraba seguía y seguía succionando el pene de Senpai hasta que éste no pudo aguantarlo más y explotó dentro de la boca de Morinaga. Morinaga por su lado, no quería agotarlo más, por lo que empezó a masturbarse delante de Senpai….

\- ¿Qué haces?- le preguntaba

\- Disculpa, tengo que sacarlo - estoy demasiado excitado, tanto que me duele.

\- Déjame hacerlo a mí entonces - le reclamó Senpai

\- No- tú estás delicado de salud - No dejaré que te agites más…

\- No- entonces entra dentro mío, no quiero que te masturbes, termina dentro de mí- le exigió Senpai

Morinaga tenía una lucha interna, había pasado tiempo para Senpai y seguramente no sería muy placentero para él, pero ante los dichos de Senpai, no se pudo controlar y luego de una previa preparación, lo penetró. Para Senpai fue tal la satisfacción que sentía, que pudo percatarse, que su cuerpo entero le pertenecía a Morinaga, por fin volvía a ser uno con él. Morinaga comenzó a pujar con delicadeza al principio, pero Senpai le pedía que lo hiciera mas fuerte. Morinaga no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, era realmente algo maravilloso, nunca esperado. Ver y sentir a Senpai tan dispuesto, ver que lo estaba disfrutando, que lo pedía, sentir cómo se aferraba a él, era realmente increíble. Morinaga lo miraba atento y Senpai se veía extasiado, pleno, feliz, excitado, esa era sin dudas, la cara que siempre había deseado ver en él y ahora, por fin, la estaba viendo…

\- Senpai me voy a correr ….

\- Eso quiero - córrete - yo creo que estoy listo para correrme nuevamente - continúa un poco más y me voy a venir de nuevo….

Esas palabras sonaron demasiados sensuales para Morinaga, ¿Senpai diciéndole algo así?

\- Senpai me vengo….

\- Yo también….

\- Ahhhhhhhhhh- ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh - gritaron al unísono

Ambos se corrieron al mismo tiempo. Estaban totalmente extasiados. Morinaga se dejaba caer exhausto sobre el cuerpo de Senpai. El acto en sí no había durado mucho, pero ambos sintieron como sus cuerpos se compenetraban, sus cuerpos se conocían mejor que ellos mismos, cada caricia, cada roce, cada movimiento, había dejado al otro en éxtasis…

Era mucho el cansancio, por lo cual ambos cayeron profundamente dormidos. A la mañana siguiente, Morinaga despertó primero y vio que Senpai lo estaba abrazándolo firmemente.

\- Te extrañé - le dijo con un susurro de voz y muy sonrojado….

Morinaga no creía las palabras de Senpai. Pensaba que era solo era como un tipo de recaída por parte de él. Quizás se sentía solo y por eso lo había buscado. Morinaga sabía que esto duraría sólo ese fin de semana, pero aún así, no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad ,aunque fuera solo por ese fin de semana, sería extremadamente feliz.

Ese día lo hicieron sin parar, apenas hablaban, sólo se escuchaban gemir y disfrutar. Morinaga estaba en éxtasis al ver cómo el cuerpo de Senpai reaccionaba a sus caricias, a sus manos, a él cuando se acercaba. Solo pararon para comer algo o lavarse. Senpai ya se encontraba bien, su colapso había sido solo por los nervios y por la reacción de Morinaga, pero al verse aceptado, había recuperado su ánimo y apetito….

\- No quiero volver a separarme de ti- le dejo Senpai

Morinaga no era capaz de creerle en esos momentos….

\- El separarnos fue tú decisión Tatsumi - tú no quieres autodenominarte gay - ¿acaso no fuiste tú el que me dijo que quería una familia, hijos? - ¿acaso no querías retomar tu camino anterior?

\- No me recuerdes eso ahora, por favor- le pidió Senpai - Lo único que tengo claro, es que quiero estar contigo, sino, nada vale la pena…

Morinaga lo miró pero no le contestó, de hecho, esquivó su mirada sonriendo incrédulamente. Senpai se sintió sumamente triste, pero ahí comprendió que era lo que sentía Morinaga cada vez que él le decía que lo quería y él le respondía con evasivas o insultos…

El día domingo fue más tranquilo, y pudieron sentarse a conversar. Senpai le contó sobre Sasumi y lo mal que lo había pasado…

\- ¿Así que no te gustó hacerlo con una mujer? - le preguntó Morinaga un poco hiriente

\- No- le respondió sincero Senpai - aunque no me creas, sólo podía pensar en ti- Fue tanto, que ella misma se dio cuenta de todo. Creo que fue una de las peores experiencias de mi vida.

Ya que la conversación había tomado ese rumbo, Morinaga le contó sobre Koroto y lo que había sucedido entre ellos y cómo ahora eran solo buenos amigos.

\- Sí, me imaginé que él sabía de mí ese día que nos vimos en el bar- me miraba con bastante recelo - le había comentado Senpai.

\- Bueno, creo que no lo puedes culpar- le dijo Morinaga.

\- No, supongo que no- le respondió Senpai - se nota que te aprecia mucho-

\- Si, gracias a él - no caí en la desesperación - no te imaginas lo que era volver de la universidad a este departamento, que se parece tanto al que compartíamos- le dijo Morinaga.

\- Si, creo que me lo imagino un poco - le dijo un poco sonrojado y emocionado a la vez Senpai

\- ¿Cómo así Senpai? - le preguntó algo sorprendido Morinaga por su reacción.

\- La verdad, es que todavía no he sido capaz de entregar el departamento de Nagoya - es verdad que la mayoría de las veces duermo y como donde mi tía Matsuda - pero no he sido capaz de deshacerme de él- ya que siempre que volvía a él, podía sentir tu presencia..

Morinaga había quedado profundamente sorprendido y emocionado con esas palabras, mientras que Senpai, estaba rojo (casi color fucsia) por esa revelación..

Luego, Morinaga le comenzó a contar de su nuevo trabajo en la farmacéutica, el cual le encantaba y de sus clases en la Universidad…que era lo que más le apasionaba…..

\- Quedé muy impresionado ese día que te vi dictar esa clase- ¡Eres realmente increíble! - nunca había presenciado a alguien que pudiera atraer tanto a una audiencia, cuando te contradije, yo creo que la mitad de tus alumnos me quería asesinar y la otra mitad se quedaron atónitos esperando tu respuesta - se ve que has madurado mucho Morinaga. (Morinaga se sonrojó)

\- Bueno, tuve un Senpai muy bueno- dicen por ahí

\- Uno muy cascarrabias- escuché que decían también

\- Bueno, sí, en verdad que tiene un genio terrible- sonrió Morinaga - Senpai frunció el cejo, pero luego sonrió….

\- Me encanta cuando sonríes - y casi nunca lo haces- le decía Morinaga

Senpai miró al suelo pensativo..

– Si, es verdad- le dijo sonrojado y molesto a la vez.

La tarde pasó rápidamente, y decidieron pasar esa última noche juntos. Senpai se iría temprano en la mañana al hotel, para luego partir a la conferencia, así Morinaga podría ir tranquilo a trabajar.

Esa noche, casi no durmieron. Lo hicieron toda la noche, Morinaga sufría, puesto que pensaba que no lo vería más. La verdad era que no tenía esperanzas en que Senpai volviera. Ahora había una excusa, Senpai venía a una conferencia, pero tendría que volver a su ciudad natal a terminar su post grado. Por su lado Senpai no quería alejarse de Morinaga y quería recuperar su confianza, que volviera a creer en él, pero notaba a Morinaga distante y eso lo tenía muy angustiado….

Cuando llegó la mañana, llegó el momento de despedirse….

\- Volveré el próximo fin de semana- le decía Senpai a Morinaga mirándolo fijamente - llegaré el viernes en el último tren que alcance

\- OK- si ese es tu deseo - aquí te esperaré- le decía sin ninguna esperanza Morinaga

Dicho esto y con su frialdad característica, Senpai salió del departamento de Morinaga mirando de frente, sin darse cuenta, que Morinaga había apoyado su mano empuñada en la muralla y colocado su frente en ella, unas finas lágrimas habían comenzado a correr por sus mejillas. Senpai alcanzó a escuchar un pequeño sollozo.

Senpai se dio vuelta a mirar a Morinaga y alcanzó a ver la escena - Tiró su bolso lejos, subió corriendo la escalera, lo abrazó fuertemente y lo besó con gran fervor….

\- ¡Te dije que volveré! - ¿no me crees verdad?...

\- ¡No lo sé! - le respondió casi gritando Morinaga - tengo miedo de esto Senpai - no quiero volver a enamorarme de ti y salir lastimado nuevamente - estoy aterrado - me ha costado mucho todo- sollozó

\- "Ya no me ama"- pensó Senpai para si mismo- Senpai había enmudecido -Morinaga, las cosas serán diferentes, lo prometo…

\- Ojalá pudiera creerte- dijo mirándolo fijamente. Morinaga secó rápidamente sus lágrimas y le dijo: - ahora vete, por favor, tengo que irme a trabajar, mucha suerte en tu conferencia- y dicho esto cerró su puerta y se fue a la ducha.

Senpai quedó muy triste - "no me quiero volver a enamorar de ti" - ¿sería que en verdad, ya no estaba enamorado de él?, pero él lo había sentido, habían estado juntos: los besos, las caricias, los abrazos, eso Morinaga no lo podía ocultar, eran natural en él. La conferencia esta por comenzar y apenas se podía concentrar en lo que tenía que hablar, pero todo estaba en sus manos esta vez… tenía que recobrar el amor y confianza de Morinaga y demostrarle que iba en serio, por lo cual decidió hacer cosas que convencieran a Morinaga que de ahora en adelante todo sería distinto…

La conferencia (a pesar de todo) fue un éxito - "Aún cuando la conferencia había sido dictada por el científico que había refutado al querido profesor Morinaga"- sus alumnos se habían enterado que había sido una "broma" del antiguo Senpai del profesor, por lo que todos le tomaron simpatía, el profesor Fukushima había sido muy divertido y explícito de la situación al introducirlo frente a la asamblea asistente…

Al terminar la conferencia, Senpai, le envió un mensaje de texto a Morinaga, diciéndole:

\- "La conferencia fue un éxito, ahora sin dudas tus alumnos me van a preferir a mí, que a ti" (y le colocó una carita feliz)

\- Jajaja- le contestó Morinaga - eso habría que verlo - solo bastará una sola clase para que se den cuenta lo tirano y cascarrabias que eres…

\- Ja-ja-ja - le contestó Tatsumi - Ahora voy en el tren, te llamaré cuando llegue a casa de mi Tía.

\- OK- te esperaré, ¡buen viaje!- le respondió nuevamente Morinaga

Eso ya había sido nuevo, Senpai casi no solía comunicarse por esa vía, pero Senpai quería que Morinaga no se sintiera solo y que le creyera, así que pensó que ese medio, sería de utilidad, para los días que estuvieran alejados…

Apenas llegó a su casa y cosa de que no se hiciera muy tarde, ya que ambos habían dormido muy poco el fin de semana pasado, Senpai llamó a Morinaga y le habló por unos minutos. Le contó respecto de la conferencia, de la introducción del profesor, del viaje y como Matsuda y Kanako se habían puesto muy felices de saber que se habían visto, qué ambas le enviaban saludos…

\- Sí- mándale mis saludos también…

\- Así lo haré - ¿y a ti? - Cómo te fue?

\- Bien, pero anduve con sueño todo el día- le había respondido bostezando Morinaga

\- Si, no entiendo ¿por qué será? - ¡Tienes que dormir más Morinaga sabes! - y dicho esto ambos se echaron a reír….

\- Es bueno oírte reír- le había dicho Morinaga

\- Lo mismo digo- le respondió Senpai - Morinaga, quiero preguntarte algo -¿Está bien si te llamo y envío mensajes?

\- ¿En serio? - ¿quieres hacer eso?

Senpai se sonrojó...

\- Respóndeme idiota - dí sí o no- le gritó

\- ¡Uyyyy! - ese maldito carácter tuyo Tatsumi - le recriminó Morinaga

\- Lo lamento - Pero no me gusta que no me respondas en forma directa..

\- Me encantaría- le respondió Morinaga agradeciendo que Tatsumi no podía ver su emoción y sonrojo de ese momento.

\- Bueno, entonces mientras llega el fin de semana, nos mantendremos en contacto de esta manera -¿Te parece?

\- Si-

\- Ya- aprovecha de dormir hoy, tienes que reponer tus fuerzas para el próximo fin de semana Morinaga- le había dicho Senpai con voz entre seductora y risueña..

\- No te preocupes- me recupero fácil

\- Lo sé - se sonrió Senpai - ¡buenas noches Morinaga, hablamos mañana!

\- ¡Buenas noches Tatsumi!- respondió Morinaga

\- Morinaga ...

\- ¿Si?

\- No me sigas diciendo Tatsumi ni Senpai, tengo nombre….

\- Entonces tu tampoco me sigas diciendo Morinaga…..

\- Entiendo - ¡Buenas noches!

\- ¡Buenas noches!

(Ninguno dos los dos se había atrevido a mencionar el primer nombre, pero sus corazones habían quedado felices frente a esta conversación). Morinaga miraba el celular feliz, como si de pronto ese pequeño aparato se hubiera convertido en su mejor amigo…

Al despertar al siguiente día, Morinaga tenía un mensaje de Senpai:

\- ¡Buenos días Tetsuhiro! - ¡qué tengas una buena jornada!

\- ¡Igual para ti Souichi!- ¡buen día! - Tengo que correr, me anduve quedando dormido

\- Corre, pero no dejes de tomar desayuno - Le decía Senpai

\- ¡Claro, como yo no tengo a Matsuda que me prepare todo!- le contestó Morinaga

\- Mañana te llamaré y seré tu despertador - ¿Te parece?

\- Si, mientras no utilices tu dulces gritos, ¡todo estará bien!

\- Ya corre mejor - ¡buen día Tetsuhiro!

\- Gracias -¡buen día Souichi!

Esa semana, estuvieron así hasta el día miércoles. Morinaga no supo nada de Senpai ni jueves ni viernes y se suponía que ese día viajaría a verlo nuevamente…

El ánimo de Morinaga se vino al suelo. Se culpó a sí mismo por haberle creído. Él se lo había imaginado desde el principio, pero había querido creer que Senpai había cambiado y que estaba dispuesto a estar con él… más toda esa red de mensajes y llamadas telefónicas, lo habían ilusionado por un rato.

El último tren salía a las 20 hrs desde el terminal, por lo que Morinaga lo esperó hasta las 24hrs despierto. Al ver que ya no había llegado, se fue a acostar muy deprimido, con una sensación de vacío y pena tan grande que apenas se podía mantener de pie…


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: ¡Debes confiar en mí!

A eso de las 1.30am, tocaron a la puerta. Morinaga que acaba de dormirse, al principio no escuchó, pero al ser tan reiterativos los llamados, finalmente despertó. Medio dormido abrió la puerta, para encontrarse con un despeinado y sudado Senpai, que sin importarle nada, se echó a los brazos de Morinaga y lo besó apasionadamente. Morinaga nuevamente se mostraba distante. Senpai lo pudo sentir, entró al departamento y comenzó a hablar:

\- ¿Te habías quedado dormido, verdad?

\- Si….

\- ¿Pensaste que no vendría?

\- ¡Hace dos días que no sé nada de ti!- le recriminó Morinaga

\- ¡Malditos celulares!- gritó furioso Senpai- ¡Mira! - Y le mostró su antiguo teléfono celular el cual estaba absolutamente muerto…. ¡Se me cayó al agua! - ¡y no quiso funcionar más! - fui a la compañía y me dieron otro, pero el chip no le hace, por lo cual perdí todos los contactos - No te podía llamar -¡porque no me sé tu número! - ¡Lo lamento!

Morinaga estaba muy sorprendido, todo parecía ser coherente….

\- ¡Más encima no lo sé usar!- gritó furioso - Morinaga tienes que colocar un teléfono fijo en este departamento, No tengo memoria para los celulares, además así lo registro en el teléfono de mi casa….

\- ¡Pensé que no vendrías sabes!- le dijo triste Morinaga, colocando esa cara que Senpai odiaba ver en él….

\- ¡No coloques esa cara de tristeza! - ¡odio verla! - Además - ¡todo esto es culpa tuya sabes!- le gritó realmente furioso

\- ¿Cómo? -¿Culpa Mía?- le gritó sorprendido Morinaga - eso sí que no se lo esperaba…

\- ¡Si! - ¡Tú poca confianza en mí! - ¿Y si me hubiera pasado algo grave? - ¿Por qué no me llamaste para preguntar qué pasaba? - ¿Por qué no llamaste a mi casa para preguntar si vendría? -¿sabes cuanto tuve que correr?. Hoy recién pude ir a la compañía de teléfonos, ya que ayer salí muy tarde de la universidad, y hoy me atrasé y perdí el último tren, -¿sabes cómo me vine? - ¡en bus, colectivo y taxi! - sabía que si no llegaba, perderías toda tu confianza en mí y al ver que perdí al tren... me esforcé lo más que pude… y llego acá y ¡claro! - ¡Tú y tú cara de decepción terrible!- ¡Dios! – de pronto los ojos de Senpai se llenaron de lágrimas - ¡Bastaba que sólo me hubieras llamado una vez y te habrías enterado de todo! - mi tía Matsuda y Kanako estaban esperando tu llamado para darte el recado, pero - ¡tú nada! - ¿Y si me hubiera pasado algo? - Senpai no pudo continuar, las lágrimas le impedían seguir hablando. Estaba demasiado ofuscado por la situación, Morinaga estaba asombrado…

\- Tienes razón, es mi culpa, debí llamar - le dijo a modo de disculpas - sólo es que tuve miedo, lo lamento Tatsumi, no te pongas así o vas a colapsar de nuevo…..

\- ¡No creas que soy un maldito débil! - le gritó furioso Senpai - ¡no sabes cuánto corrí para llegar y demostrarte que estabas equivocado!. – le gritó Senpai sollozando - Morinaga se acercó rápidamente a él y lo abrazó, Senpai por su lado correspondió el abrazo también…

\- Perdóname Souichi- le dijo por primera vez frente a frente y lo besó…

\- Está bien- déjame, necesito darme una ducha, vengo todo sudado - le dijo molesto e irritado como siempre…

Mientras Senpai se encontraba en la ducha, Morinaga le preparó algo para comer. Una sopa miso caliente, le caería bien. Estaba un poco helado y se la había preparado horas antes. Al salir de la ducha Senpai salió con un aire renovado, más tranquilo y hambriento, por lo que agradeció la comida y se devoró todo. A Senpai le encantaba todo lo que preparaba Morinaga y se sentía feliz y tranquilo con haber podido llegar….

\- Oye y ¿cómo es eso que no sabes usar tu nuevo celular? - jajajaja - se burló Morinaga

\- Ahhhh - ¿te burlas de mí?- le gritó molesto Senpai - toma - ¡por favor enséñame súper profesor!

Morinaga tomó esto como un desafío personal, pero era verdad el teléfono tenía su ciencia. Era uno de los nuevos modelos de celulares. Al cabo de un rato, los dos, estaban de cabeza jugando con el teléfono, hasta que lograron entender las funciones básicas. El primer número en ser registrado fue el Morinaga….

\- Espero que este no se te caiga al agua eso sí- le dijo en tono de burla Morinaga

\- Bueno, y si así fuera - y no sabes de mí en un par de días - ¡por favor llama para ver si aún vivo! - Si me hubieras llamado hoy a este celular, hubiera al menos podido contestar - eso si lo hubiera sabido hacer- ¡pero no lo hiciste! - le recriminó Senpai - debo reconocer que esperaba tu llamada- suspiró triste.

\- Está bien, si ya entendí - Ya te dije que lo sentía- le dijo Morinaga que no quería seguir hablando del tema, ya que Senpai se había ofuscado demasiado. - ¡Ohhh, mira la hora que es! - ¡debes estar cansadísimo! - ¡ven, vamos a dormir!- le dijo Morinaga

\- ¿Dormir?- yo no vine a dormir - y dicho esto, Senpai prácticamente arrastró hasta al dormitorio a Morinaga y lo comenzó a besar apasionadamente. Luego de algunas caricias y manoseos, Senpai retiró el pijama de Morinaga y comenzó a besarlo en su abdomen para luego comenzar a besarlo directamente en su pene. Morinaga no podía creer la determinación de Senpai, estaba muy excitado, se le notaba. Morinaga (para no ser menos) se dio vuelta, y comenzó a hacerle lo mismo a Senpai, quien no tardó mucho en correrse. Senpai se había aguantado toda la semana (quería correrse sólo cuando Morinaga estuviera presente). Morinaga lo supo de inmediato al degustar su semen, pero no dijo nada (aunque Senpai pudo deducir que ya lo sabía por lo que se había puesto rojo como un tomate). Rápidamente, Morinaga abrió las piernas de Senpai y lo penetró sin mucha preparación previa. Senpai, estaba logrando que una vez más perdiera su cordura, apenas podía controlarse. Era demasiado para él, ver cómo Senpai tomaba la iniciativa, y ver cómo lo necesitaba. (eso sumado a que no se había masturbado en la semana, volvía loco a Morinaga). Mientras lo penetraba podía ver cómo Senpai se volvía a excitar, su pene estaba de nuevo, completamente erecto y comenzaba a gotear. Senpai repetía y repetía su nombre: Tetsuhiro, Tetsuhiro, Tetsuhiro, y Morinaga se deleitaba al escuchar eso y al ver, cómo avergonzado Senpai, se tapaba su rostro con una de sus manos y con la otra se afirmaba fuertemente de él, tan fuerte, que seguramente le iba a dejar marcado el brazo. Pero eso a Tetsuhiro no podía importarle menos, esa marca representaba como un premio para él.

\- Souichi- estás tan ardiente que ya no puedo más- le decía Morinaga - pero él no era capaz de emitir palabra alguna- sólo salían de su boca gemidos de placer - Me voy a correr dentro tuyo- se siente demasiado caliente- me estoy corriendo Senpai -

Y al escuchar eso, Souichi abrió sus ojos para ver el rostro de Morinaga cuando se corriera, Morinaga lo notó y por un segundo se miraron fijamente a los ojos...

\- ahhhhhhhhhhhh- ahhhhhhhh- ahhhhhhhhhhh- gritó Morinaga extasiado al llegar a su clímax

\- Ahhhhhhhhhh- gritó nuevamente Senpai, y su semen saltó disparado sobre su pecho. Semen que fue saboreado en forma muy sensual por Morinaga a pesar de estar completamente agotado.

Senpai, estaba realmente exhausto y sorprendido, de cómo su cuerpo era capaz de reaccionar, a las palabras, caricias y orgasmos de Morinaga. Morinaga aún estaba sorprendido de ver a un tan receptivo y dispuesto Souichi. Ambos estaban muy cansados, pero de todas formas se besaron por unos segundos más, sin decirse ninguna sola palabra, para luego caer vencidos por un profundo y reparador sueño. Al día siguiente, despertaron abrazados, más tarde de lo habitual, pero sentían una paz increíble, por fin estaban juntos nuevamente, y tenían todo el fin de semana por delante para hacerlo todas las veces que quisieran….


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: ¿Y qué somos Senpai?

Senpai viajaba prácticamente, todos los fines de semana a ver a Morinaga. Lo hacían así, puesto que era Senpai quien salía más temprano los días viernes. Morinaga por el tema de trabajar y dar clases en la universidad, su horario era más reducido, por lo que de viajar a Nagoya, debería hacerlo el día sábado, por lo cual perderían la noche del viernes.

Llevaban con esa rutina ya por casi dos meses, aún cuando Morinaga estaba feliz, la palabra amor, nunca había salido de la boca de Senpai, y tampoco habían formalizado de alguna manera su relación, lo que lo colocaba intranquilo y triste….

Si bien, Senpai se estaba esforzando y le había dicho cosas que lo hacían feliz, nunca había escuchado salir de la boca de Senpai esa ansiada palabra. Ahora bien, Morinaga tampoco le había vuelto a decir a Senpai que lo amaba, solo una vez desde que habían vuelto, cuando se reencontraron. Ahí se habían dicho que se extrañaban, que se necesitaban, pero eso, no se había vuelto a repetir…

Senpai sabía desde el en el fondo de su corazón, que habían heridas que aun estaban sanando y qué era cosa de tiempo que Morinaga lo perdonara, pero el secretamente estaba preparando el momento para hacer la relación más seria.

Un día temprano por la mañana, cuando estaban comenzando a quedarse dormidos luego de una noche de placer, Morinaga recibió un mensaje al celular. Senpai no le dio importancia, e intentó seguir durmiendo, es más ni siquiera abrió los ojos.

A los pocos segundos, Morinaga tomó su celular, leyó el mensaje y lo dejó caer en la cama. No pasó mucho rato cuando Senpai escuchó un pequeño sollozo por parte de Morinaga, pero a fin de no molestar a Senpai, Morinaga se levantó de la cama y se fue al living, ahí sentado comenzó a llorar de manera inconsolable.

Senpai anonadado por la situación, y temiendo lo peor, tomó el celular de Morinaga, y leyó el mensaje, era de la madre de Morinaga, la cual le decía:

\- "A tu padre le acaba de dar infarto, ¡todo es tu culpa!, ahora tu hermano mayor, quien era nuestro orgullo, se volvió un pervertido igual que tú. Sé que han tenido contacto y que has alentado la relación que tiene con ese tal Masaki, lástima que no murió en su intento de suicidarse. Eres una vergüenza para esta familia en todos los aspectos posibles, si quieres hacer algo bueno en tu vida.. has que tu hermano recapacite y se vaya por el buen camino, no queremos más vergüenzas como tú, ¡si tu padre muere, serás culpable de esto!"

Senpai no podía creer lo que leía. Leyó el mensaje 3 veces para convencerse de lo que estaba viendo. Senpai buscó el número de Kunihiro y le reenvió el mensaje con un pequeño comentario: "mira lo que tu madre le escribió a tu hermano por tu culpa. Espero seas un hombre y enfrentes tú solo la situación. Morinaga no lo está pasando bien"

Al enviarlo, sabía que era cosa de tiempo, de que el hermano de Morinaga y seguramente Masaki, llegaran al departamento. Al fin y al cabo, vivían a media hora de ahí y como era fin de semana, seguramente irían a ver qué pasaba y cómo resolver el tema.

Por su lado Morinaga estaba destrozado. Senpai nunca lo había visto llorar por su familia así cómo lo estaba haciendo ahora. Estaba sentado en el sillón sollozando con gran angustia. Senpai sentía que estaba sacando afuera todos estos años de incomprensión y desprecio por parte de su familia…

Senpai se acercó a él y lo abrazó:

\- ¡Ya Tetsuhiro! - por desgracia no sacas nada con ponerte así, tú sabías que ellos iban a reaccionar de esta forma cuando se enteraran de lo de tu hermano, pero en verdad pensaba que después de tanto tiempo ya lo sabían, pero al parecer se enteraron hace poco

\- Si, una Tía los pilló hace como dos semanas - yo estaba ahí con ellos- te acuerdas cuando te comenté que había ido a beber algo con ellos?- bueno, ese día fue.

\- Viste- ¿Qué esperabas? - Era lógico que la tomaran contigo, ¿verdad?

\- Sí lo sé- le respondía él entre sollozos- pero igual no me termino de sorprender del odio que me tienen - yo no escogí ser así- nunca quise avergonzarlos- ¡no creo ser merecedor de tanto odio!

\- Lo sé….

\- Mira tu familia... tu padre, hermana y hasta tú, terminaste por aceptar a tu hermano, todos se quieren y apoyan, se extrañan. A mi dejaron botado cuando tenía apenas 16 años, cuando tenía el corazón destrozado por lo sucedido con Masaki, lidiando con su intento de suicidio, y con su falta de afecto hacia mí. Y aún así me echaron de la casa y me botaron como si fuera un perro con sarna a la calle. Me siento tan solo Tatsumi, el no tener a nadie que te ame, es en verdad… - Morinaga no alcanzó a terminar la frase- sollozó una vez más, pero esta vez el sollozo vino desde lo más profundo de su ser - a Senpai le dolió el alma escuchar esas últimas palabras- ya que eso también lo involucraba a él.

\- Pero ¿qué dices Tetsuhiro? -¡me tienes a mí!- a mí familia….

Morinaga lo miró y sonrió con tristeza y amargura. Lentamente se separó de los brazos de Senpai. Con la manga de su polera secó repentinamente sus lágrimas.

\- ¿Qué? – qué pasó?- ¿por qué esa mirada? - ¿Por qué te alejaste de mí así de repente?

\- Nada Tatsumi- ¿te molesta si te pido que me dejes solo un rato? - por favor…

\- Pero ¿por qué?- ¿qué dije de malo? - ¿y por qué me dices Tatsumi así de repente?

\- Tatsumi puede que te parezca un crío en estos minutos, pero sabes, que me mientas y que me digas cosas solo por hacerme sentir mejor, en verdad, lo encuentro peor, hasta cruel…

\- Pero ¿qué estás diciendo? -¿cruel? -¿En qué te he mentido?- le gritó enojado Senpai

\- ¡Déjame solo un rato!- le gritó molesto - Al menos déjame sentirme mal y llorar tranquilo, si tanto te molesta -¡por favor vete! …. ¡regresa a tu casa!

Senpai, abrió los ojos al máximo sorprendido por la actitud y reacción de Morinaga…..

\- Tetsuhiro, sé que estás viviendo un momento difícil, pero al menos -¿me podrías decir que te molesto de esa manera? - le preguntó Senpai cabizbajo y en un susurro de voz…

\- De verdad, no quiero pelear contigo, no ahora…

\- ¡Respóndeme! - le gritó Senpai agarrándolo firmemente de un brazo a fin de inmovilizarlo y a obligarlo a darle una respuesta

\- ¡Qué tampoco te tengo a ti Senpai!- le gritó de vuelta mientras las lágrimas volvían a caer por sus mejillas - ¿alguna vez? - dime, y por favor respóndeme esto - ¿acaso alguna vez siquiera me has dicho que me amas? - ¿Si quiera una sola vez?

(ya, lo había dicho, se lo había vomitado en la cara)…

\- En todo este tiempo, alguna vez -¿me has dicho que me quieres? - ¡Ni siquiera tenemos un nombre para esta relación! - ¿qué somos? ¿Amantes? ¿Pareja? ¿Algo? ¡No! - solo somos "amigos" que nos juntamos para tener sexo durante los fines de semana, Después de estar más de 8 meses separados, ¿Y dices que te tengo a ti? ¿por cuánto tiempo Tatsumi? -¿hasta que te encuentres otra mujer nuevamente, con la cual sí te quieras acostar y con la cuál te quieras casar? ¿o hasta qué decidas que esta relación gay no te sienta ¿cómo la última vez? - también ahora me dirás ¿qué todo esto fue sólo una confusión? -¿un error?, -¿que quieres hijos?. Puede que tú no te consideres gay, pero yo ... ¡sí lo soy! - y te amo - te amo desde ya hace muchos años, y tú, ¡NUNCA, pero NUNCA, has usado la palabra amor conmigo! - así que por favor no me digas que te tengo a ti y a tu familia, - ¡porque eso también es MENTIRA!- sollozó cayendo de rodillas al suelo -y apretándose el pecho- se notaba que el dolor lo estaba sobrepasando…

Senpai había quedado petrificado. Todo lo que decía Morinaga era verdad... aún cuando él no compartía en absoluto lo que él decía. Si él había vuelto a buscarlo, era justamente porque sentía algo muy fuerte y profundo por él, sólo que en estos últimos dos meses, no se había atrevido a confesarle su amor directamente. Le había dicho que lo extrañaba y necesitaba, que no soportaba estar sin él, había intentado demostrárselo. Pero él en su vida, en general, no solía usar esa palabra. Se excusó en que su relación con una mujer no había resultado, aun cuando para Senpai estaba claro el motivo, era verdad lo que le decía Morinaga, la palabra Amor, nunca había sido pronunciada por él. Su orgullo y miedo, no se lo había permitido así como tampoco darle nombre a lo que tenían….

\- Tetsuhiro - por favor escúchame - eso no es así…

\- Si volviste, fue sólo porque te sentías solo y estabas acostumbrado a mí - pero ya encontrarás a alguien más y hasta ahí llegará todo esto- le dijo en un susurro….

\- Tetsuhiro, - ¿de verdad crees eso?- le preguntó tremendamente dolido

Morinaga no respondió...

\- Tetsuhiro, es verdad que yo no...

Senpai estaba comenzando a decir lo que sentía, cuando en eso sonó el timbre. Senpai fue a abrir y era el hermano de Morinaga, Kunihiro con Masaki. Masaki al ver en esas condiciones a Tetsuhiro corrió a su lado a abrazarlo y darle ánimo. Senpai tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado, no pudo soportar esa escena. Masaki lo abrazó por unos minutos y Morinaga correspondió al abrazo y lloró por unos minutos abrazado a Masaki quien también lloraba junto a él. Se sentía temendamente culpable por todo. Verlo así era terrible para Masaki. Si bien amaba a Kunihiro, sabía que ese rechazo por parte de su familia, era en gran parte por culpa de él. Lentamente, lo ayudó a levantarse del suelo y se sentaron lo en la mesita de diario de la cocina a tomar una tasa de té. Por su lado, Senpai, se había quedó sentado en la alfombra del living, apoyando su espalda contra el sillón y fumando un cigarro, dándole la espalda a todo lo que estaba pasando - La imagen de Morinaga abrazado a Masaki más todo lo que le había dicho hace un rato, no dejaba de darle vuelta en la cabeza.

Masaki le contó a Tetsuhiro la feroz pelea que habían tenido su hermano con su madre por teléfono. Al recibir el mensaje Kunihiro la había llamado de inmediato para preguntarle por su padre, pero al ver que estaba bien, se habían enfrascado en una gran discusión producto de lo que le había escrito.

\- ¡Qué esto no es culpa de él! – te lo he dicho mil veces - ¡esta es mi decisión!- entiendes?- ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de escribirle eso?- no has sabido de él por casi 6 años, -¿E irrumpes en su vida con algo así? ¿cómo te pueden importar tanto las apariencias y tan poco tus hijos?- ¿qué clase de madre eres? - y dicho todo esto, le cortó el teléfono - le contaba Masaki representando la llamada tal cómo había sido.

Todos levantaron la cabeza frente al asombro de lo que Kunihiro le había dicho a su madre, hasta él estaba sorprendido. En toda su vida nunca le había hablado así a ella. Sabía que con eso también lo abandonarían, pero poco le importaba, puesto que él ya trabajaba y era independiente.

\- ¡No puedo creer todo lo que le dijiste!- exclamó por primera vez y más tranquilo Morinaga

\- ¡No quiero que te culpen! - ¡nada de esto ha sido tu culpa!. Además creo que es hora de que empiece a tratar de enmendar todos estos años de sufrimiento que te he hecho pasar, quizás nunca me puedas perdonar y no te culparía, pero no voy a dejar, que te culpen a ti por decisiones absolutamente mías.

Morinaga miró a Senpai, que seguía impertérrito a la situación, fumando probablemente el que sería su cigarro número 15, se encontraba en el mismo lugar, de espaldas a todos. Morinaga pensó que seguramente para Senpai no sería fácil ver ahí a Masaki…, aún cuando fuera pareja de su hermano. Por otro lado Senpai sabía que cualquier cosa que Masaki le dijera a Morinaga, le serviría mucho más de consuelo, que cualquier cosa que él le pudiera decir en esos momentos, lo que le dolía enormemente. Estaba terriblemente celoso de Masaki, aunque sabía que ese sentimiento era absurdo, ya que Masaki amaba al hermano de Morinaga, pero sabía cuanto lo había querido Tetsuhiro y eso lo atormentaba.

\- Hermano, no puedes permitir que esto te afecte tanto, en serio, no puedes ponerte así….

\- Lo sé - pensé que me había acostumbrado a sentirme huérfano después de tantos años, pero me imagine que nuestro padre moría y yo sin siquiera poder ir a su funeral. Pensé y recordé tantas cosas - han sido tanto años de soledad y mientas más pasa el tiempo, más me doy cuenta que las cosas nunca van a cambiar. Hace tiempo venía pensando intentar retomar contacto con ellos y ver cómo sería la recepción, pero creo que ya tengo mi respuesta... Nada va a cambiar (no quiso comentar la discusión con Senpai)

\- Ya veremos que haremos al respecto, aún tenemos dos hermanos pequeños, quizás si pudiéramos hablar con ellos…

\- Ellos crecieron odiándome- le dijo Tetsuhiro zanjando el asunto…

\- No es así - solo que no te conocen - ellos siempre han tenido curiosidad por conocerte. Te fuiste cuando eran pequeños aún - no te recuerdan bien… a ellos este tema, de verdad, no creo que les importe mayormente - se criaron mucho más abiertos de mentes que yo al menos.

\- Bueno- dijo Masaki, desde ahora, nosotros seremos tu familia -de una u otra forma, siempre lo hemos sido, yo te quiero y siempre lo haré y lo sabes - Kunihiro lo miró sorprendido y asintió con la cabeza, entendió a donde apuntaba su novio, por lo cual, pensó que quizás no era tan tarde para ellos dos como hermanos. Al menos, debían intentar buscar olvidar el pasado.

A Morinaga se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y apoyó su cara sobre sus brazos apoyados en la mesa. Kunihiro al verlo, se acercó a él y le puso una mano en el hombro a fin de reconfortarlo.

Masaki, llevaba bastante rato observando a Senpai. Sabía que algo no estaba bien entre ellos dos. Era obvio, ya que Senpai no había abierto la boca en todo el rato, y ya iba en su segundo paquete de cigarrillos. Morinaga se dio cuenta y Masaki le preguntó muy bajito:

\- ¿Todo bien?

\- No- le respondió con un movimiento de cabeza - discutimos antes que ustedes llegaran- le comentó casi susurrando a fin de que Senpai no escuchara nada.

Ante esto Masaki le hizo una seña a su novio señalándole a Senpai y diciéndole que ya era hora de partir. Kunihiro entendió el mensaje y se dispusieron a partir. Tetsuhiro no querían que se fueran, pero al parecer era lo mejor. Horas antes le había lanzado una bomba a Senpai y debían conversar las cosas, más la presencia de Masaki...

Antes de irse, el celular de Morinaga volvió a sonar con otro mensaje. Esta vez su hermano tomó el celular y leyó el mensaje y se lo guardó en el bolsillo. Mañana te traeré uno nuevo con un otro número. Te protegeré de todos ellos…

\- Pero ¿quien era?- ¿qué decía?- preguntó Morinaga sorprendido

\- Nadie, no quiero verte más así, me duele de sobremanera hermano. Recién estoy comenzando a entender tu sufrimiento y no me imagino cómo viviste los últimos 6 años, pero si puedo hacer algo de aquí en adelante, lo haré…

\- Trata de descansar- le dijo Masaki dándole un gran abrazo - lo dejamos a tu cuidado Tatsumi- le dijo Masaki en tono amigable...

\- Si- yo lo cuidaré- dijo en un tono algo posesivo - esas fueron las primeras palabras que emitía Senpai mientras estuvieron ahí, pero al menos, se paró a despedirlos.

\- Gracias por avisarme- le dijo el hermano de Morinaga

\- De nada, fue bueno que vinieran- respondió Senpai

Dicho esto, abandonaron el departamento cuando ya era tarde por la noche, había sido un día muy largo y triste…

\- Tatsumi, me voy a ir a acostar - ¿te molesta si duermo solo esta noche?

\- Morinaga, no me excluyas de esto- le pidió Senpai, en verdad quiero estar a tu lado.

\- Hoy no - por favor, la habitación de al lado está habilitada para ser usada.

\- Tetsuhiro, no me excluyas, por favor- insistió Senpai, pero Morinaga no le contestó. ¿No vas a comer nada?- le preguntó Senpai

\- No, pero si tú quieres, hay de todo en el refrigerador - solo tienes que calentar lo que te plazca…

\- Me preocupas tú- le dijo Senpai

\- No, no te preocupes, y acto seguido, se encerró en su dormitorio.

Senpai desde la habitación de al lado, podía escuchar los suaves sollozos de Morinaga. Sabía que se estaba esforzando por no ser escuchando, pero no podía dejarlo así…solo…. El problema era, que al momento que él entrara en esa habitación, tendría que soltar todo lo que se había estado guardando por mucho tiempo y no sabía si estaba preparado para decirlo de la forma más correcta y acertada…

Senpai estaba esperando que Morinaga cayera rendido por el sueño, para irse a instalar a su lado, pero Morinaga, no se dormía. Lo sintió deambular por el departamento y luego lo escuchó salir. Seguramente quería ir a caminar por el vecindario para despejar la mente, lo más probable es que también estuviera pensando en la pelea entre ellos dos y las cosas dichas, por lo que finalmente, optó por levantarse e ir a buscarlo…

Para su fortuna, Morinaga estaba en la terraza del edificio, mirando la gran luna que se dejaba apreciar esa noche. Era una gélida noche, hacía mucho frío, pero él parecía estar inmune, su mirada era triste y perdida.

\- Morinaga, ¿qué haces aquí?- hace frío, ven entra te vas a enfermar

\- ¿Cuánto crees que le falte para estar llena?- le preguntó sin mirarlo siquiera..

\- Pasado mañana habrá luna llena- le respondió Senpai colocándose a su lado y mirando la luna…

\- Ya veo- contestó casi sin voz

\- Ven, vamos a dormir- le insistió Senpai…

\- Anda tú, de verdad, quiero estar aquí un rato más…

Senpai encendió otro cigarro y se quedó junto a él….

\- Bueno- le dijo, pero te haré compañía un rato más entonces, hasta que decidas que nos vayamos a acostar…

\- No es necesario, Senpai - en serio - déjame solo, estoy bien…

\- Pero yo no- le dijo Senpai furioso y rojo como un tomate…

\- ¿Por qué te enojas?- le preguntó sorprendido Morinaga

\- ¡Porque nada de lo que me dijiste antes es así como lo piensas!- le gritó

\- Tatsumi, ahora no por favor….

\- Ok, ahora no- le dijo - pero me vas a tener que escuchar, y sin pensarlo, lo tomó de la mano. Senpai se sorprendió, a pesar del frío, sus manos estaban cálidas y suaves…

\- ¡Tus manos están frías Senpai!- exclamó Morinaga

\- Si, es que hace frío, ¡pero las tuyas están tan cálidas!- exclamó en forma sorpresiva, arrojando lejos la colilla del cigarro.

\- Entremos entonces, vamos a dormir, no quiero que te enfermes- le dijo preocupado…

\- Si vamos- le dijo Senpai abriendo la puerta del departamento, pero sin soltarle la mano.

\- Voy a ir a darme una ducha antes de dormir- le dijo Morinaga

\- ¿A esta hora?- le preguntó sorprendido Senpai

\- Si- y sin decir más, Morinaga se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Luego de 15 minutos, ya estaba en pijama y listo para acostarse.

\- Sabes, yo también me daré un baño, quiero entrar en calor. Saliste renovado y con mejor cara del baño - creo que quiero lo mismo.

\- Ok, buenas noches entonces - ¡descansa!- le dijo Morinaga

\- Gracias- igual tú.

Senpai, fue a ducharse, pero decidió no lavarse su largo cabello, porque eso significaría tomarse más del tiempo del que tenía pensado, quería terminar luego, para ir a ver a Morinaga…

Sabía que no debía ser invasivo, pero esa noche necesitaba dormir a su lado. Mal que mal, mañana retornaría a su ciudad y quería asegurarse de estar con él lo más posible.

\- ¡Permiso Tetsuhiro!- exclamó al entrar a la habitación - al no escuchar queja, continuó y se acomodó al lado de él. Morinaga le estaba dando la espada en ese momento. Tímidamente, le pasó la mano por sus cabellos, a modo cariñoso - Déjame estar contigo- quiero dormir aquí esta noche.

\- Disculpa, pero quiero estar solo….

\- Tetsuhiro, mañana me tengo que ir- ahí vas a estar solo durante toda la semana - deja que me quede contigo esta noche y suavemente, rodeo a Morinaga con su brazo - Morinaga intentó esquivarlo.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó Senpai - ¿Es por la discusión que tuvimos? -Bueno, tengo algo que decirte al respecto- le dijo Senpai… quien respiró lo más hondo que pudo y le dijo muy cerca de su oído, abrazándolo: Tetsuhiro, si volví es para estar contigo a tu lado, no para dejarte botado y menos en estas condiciones. Yo sé (e hizo una pausa que se le hizo eterna), que nunca he utilizado la palabra amor contigo, lo sé y lo lamento, suelo a veces dar por sentada las cosas y veo que tú no traduces mis acciones a lo que realmente siento. Al parecer todavía no entiendes cómo opero yo, pero tú crees que hubiera vuelto, y es más, ¿crees que sinceramente viajaría 3 horas todos los fines de semana para venir a verte, si realmente no te quisiera? -¿Si no fueras alguien realmente especial para mí? - Morinaga abrió los ojos de par en par, esta era sin dudas la primera confesión de amor que había recibido en su vida, y era la primera vez que Senpai le hablaba revelando lo más profundo de su corazón. Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, se dio vuelta para mirar fijamente a los ojos a Senpai

\- ¿Estás hablando en serio Souichi? - ¿sabes o entiendes lo que me estás diciendo?

\- Sí, claro que entiendo, el que no entiende que estoy - ¡Que estoy enamorado de ti eres tú! - no hay nada que desee más que estar contigo, sentir tus besos y caricias… y tus manos, Morinaga las cuales que son increíbles - le decía Senpai, mientras tomaba una de las manos de Morinaga. Todas mis dudas se disiparon el día que decidí venir a buscarte - lo único que tengo claro es que te quiero Tetsuhiro. Yo no suelo ser expresivo ni suelo utilizar la palabra amor con nadie, ni con mi familia, yo solo doy por sentado que ellos saben que los quiero.

Morinaga no sabía que decir, solo escuchaba. Su única reacción fue abrazar fuertemente a su Senpai, mientras otras lágrimas comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas…

\- Ya – en verdad, no seas idiota, no quiero que sigas llorando- tus ojos están muy hinchados ya, déjalos descansar.

\- ¡Ahora no me pidas eso, por favor! - llevo años esperando que me digas esto - ¡No puedo creerlo!

\- Pues créelo - ¡me convertí en un maldito gay! – maldita sea -¡todo por tu culpa!- le gritó haciéndose el enojado. - Te amo Tetsuhiro y no pude resistirlo por más tiempo ni seguir negándolo por eso te vine a buscar Morinaga - no por costumbre ni porque me sentía terriblemente solo- es porque realmente me enamoré de tí sin siquiera darme cuenta - y ya no sigas llorando - no pierdas el tiempo en eso - mejor abrázame y bésame mientras estoy aquí- le pidió Senpai…

Morinaga le dio un gran beso y cada vez ese beso se fue haciendo más intenso y más intenso. Senpai comenzó a tocarlo y besarlo con ansias, quería que olvidara por un momento, toda esa pena que tenía producto de su familia y de sus malos entendidos. Senpai quería seducirlo esa noche, quería que esa noche Morinaga la recordara como especial, y por eso, fue él quien tomó la iniciativa y control de toda la situación.

Senpai le quitó la parte de abajo del pijama y comenzó a besarle directamente el pene con gran fervor y pasión. Se lo masajeaba, apretaba y agitaba tal cual le había enseñado Morinaga. Senpai solo escuchaba los gemidos que salían de la boca de Morinaga, los cuales eran música para sus oídos, ya que eso quería decir que estaba haciendo las cosas bien. Luego, comenzó a besarle el torso, su cuello, lentamente introdujo su lengua en su boca, Senpai comenzó a saborear esos increíbles labios, nuevamente introducía su lengua alcanzando profundidades no exploradas en la boca de Morinaga, era tanto, que una línea de saliva comenzó a salir de su boca. Morinaga anonadado, se estaba dejando seducir por todas esas nuevas sensaciones. Senpai comenzó a bajar nuevamente, recorriendo el tonificado cuerpo de Morinaga con su lengua, bajando lentamente hasta llegar nuevamente a su pene.

\- Souichi si sigues así, voy a correrme en cualquier minuto, creo nunca te había sentido así….

\- Dale - quiero sentirlo en mi boca- quiero saborear hasta la última gota Tetsuhiro y dicho esto, lentamente, y con una seguridad impensada, Senpai insertó los dedos el trasero de Morinaga, buscando aquel punto que siempre encontraba Morinaga y le hacía terminar…

Morinaga al sentir eso, ya no pudo aguantar más y terminó en la boca de Senpai. Estaba totalmente absorto de lo sucedido. Se sentía extasiado y con ganas de más…

\- Ahora, ¿puedo hacértelo yo a ti?- le preguntaba Senpai sumamente excitado. -¿Puedo pedirte que ahora tú abras tus piernas para mí?- le preguntaba Senpai - te prometo que esto no durará mucho- estoy en mi límite, por lo cual, relájate….

Morinaga no puso resistencia alguna y quería ver qué podía hacer Senpai en esa situación. Morinaga subió sus caderas, y Senpai lo penetró con una facilidad y seguridad que Morinaga no esperaba. Mientras lo penetraba, Senpai tomó ambas manos de Morinaga y las apretó con las suyas. Mientras lo penetraba, sus manos unidas hacían una escena de compenetración perfecta. - Morinaga me voy a venir, pero Morinaga no podía responder, estaba listo para correrse nuevamente - Tetsuhiro me vengoooo- gritaba Senpai…. Tetsuhiro TE AMOOOOOOOOO- Gritó justo antes de alcanzar el orgasmo. Morinaga al escuchar eso y ver la cara de Senpai, se volvió a correr….

Senpai se desplomó abrazado a Morinaga, agotado y extasiado de lo sucedido. Sentía que moría de la vergüenza... era la primera vez que le hacía el amor a Tetsuhiro y había soltado todo, había gritado que lo amaba mientras se corría (eso no lo había hecho Morinaga) -No sabía si estaba bien o mal, pero al menos, era lo que había sentido en el momento…

Morinaga lo miró y abrazó fuertemente. Sabía que estaba totalmente avergonzado por lo sucedido (su cara roja, no la podía ocultar), por ello lo comenzó a besar con amor y pasión….

\- Te amo Souichi - Te amo tanto- gracias, estoy tan emocionado que no puedo a hablar…

\- Entonces no hables idiota- le decía Senpai molesto consigo mismo y completamente avergonzado

\- Favor no te enojes, no me empieces a retar - no arruines esto que me ha hecho tan feliz…

\- ¿Te gustó? - ¿lo hice bien?- le preguntó Senpai escondiendo su cara (cual avestruz) entre los brazos de Morinaga

\- Estuvo increíble, más todo lo que me dijiste- le respondía Morinaga cerrando los ojos cayendo lentamente en un sueño profundo

\- Bueno, tengo algo más que decirte- le dijo Senpai, así que no te duermas…

\- ¿Qué cosa? -¿hay algo más?- le preguntó abriendo los ojos de par en par (debía ser algo importante para que Senpai le impidiera dormir)

\- Sí….

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó algo asustado Morinaga

\- Me voy a venir a vivir contigo, si es que me aceptas - claro- le dijo algo nervioso

\- ¿Cómo?- preguntó sorprendido Morinaga

\- Pedí mi traslado a tu misma universidad, con la ayuda del profesor, ya es casi un hecho…

\- ¿Qué? Cómo?- ¿Es una broma?

\- Si no quieres que me venga a vivir acá verdad, está bien, no te quiero invadir, puedo arrendar algo cerca - no te preocupes por eso - le dijo Senpai al ver su reacción

\- ¡Estás loco! - ¡por supuesto que puedes! - pero ¿hablas en serio?- en verdad ..¿pediste traslado?

\- Sí…

\- ¿Y cómo? - ¿Cuándo? -¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? - el profesor tampoco me lo comentó...

\- Le pedí que no te dijera nada. -He estado viniendo a reuniones a escondidas tuya, por si no resultaba. El profesor me preguntó porque me quería trasladar y si era a causa tuya. - Obviamente no me quedó más remedio que decirle que sí, le dije que te amaba y que habíamos sido pareja, pero que habíamos terminado y que te quería reconquistar…

\- Es una broma - esto- ¿que me estás diciendo verdad? - le preguntó entrecortado y sin poder hilar todo en forma coherente Morinaga

\- Todo es cierto- la verdad que mi hermana - mi familia en general, todos saben- a todos les conté.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Tenía que decirles, llevo meses viajando todos los fines de semana- ¿tú crees que ellos no tenían sus sospechas?. Además que mi traslado es casi un hecho. No podía decirles de un día para otro sabes...

\- ¿Y si yo no aceptaba?

\- Bueno, ese era el riesgo que corría, pero tenía que hacerlo en serio, sino, no hubieran aprobado mi traslado para acá.

\- ¿Y que te dijeron todos?

\- Jajajajajajaja - esa fue la parte chistosa - ver la cara de Tomoe y del imbécil de su marido fue lo mejor. -¡gracias a Dios existe la tecnología! - jajajaja - ¡quedó todo grabado! - así que si quieres , podrás ver sus reacciones, sólo tengo que pasarte mi computador. Ahora Kanako estaba realmente feliz - le queda más cerca venir acá que a Nagoya - Ella te admira y te quiere más que a mí seguro. Mi Tía también se puso feliz, ella tenía claro que te amaba, por lo que no le sorprendió - Y mi padre, bueno a mi padre no le sorprende nada. De todas formas, mi Tía había hablado con él respecto a sus suposiciones, esto dado a que no me vio bien ni feliz , desde que te fuiste y cuando supo que estaba viajando para acá, y que había retomado el contacto contigo, dice que me vio feliz nuevamente. El profesor accedió de inmediato a ayudarme, ya que sabía que tú me amabas. Eso sí, tendré que viajar en algunas ocasiones para allá, porque tendré que supervisar algunas investigaciones que tengo en estudio, pero ya tengo todo organizado. Así que espero me recibas y aceptes como tu pareja oficial de ahora en adelante…

Morinaga no podía creer nada, estaba absorto en sus pensamientos- ¿podría estar pasando realmente todo esto?

\- Si lo que dices es así- por su puesto - creo que este día que comenzó siendo un infierno, se ha convertido en el día más feliz de mi vida…

Senpai suspiró aliviado….

\- Ya a dormir- te amo- le dijo por enésima vez a Tetsuhiro. Lentamente le dio un beso en los labios y se acomodó para dormir.

\- También te amo mi Senpai, mi Souichi- y luego de decir esas palabras, ambos cayeron en un profundo sueño. Morinaga lo abrazó fuerte durante toda la noche.

Al día siguiente, Morinaga despertó tarde por la mañana, miró a su alrededor y no encontró a Senpai - ¿habré soñado todo? -¿Habrá sido verdad o sólo un maldito sueño?

Salió de su habitación, y se encontró con Senpai preparando el desayuno. Morinaga, en verdad tenía dudas si había soñado todo. Lo sucedido y dicho anoche por Senpai, no eran propio de él, por lo que no se atrevía a acercarse mucho.

\- ¿Así vas a saludar a tu pareja, la primera mañana luego de su confesión? - ¿o crees que te lo soñaste maldito imbécil?- le gritó Senpai

\- La verdad no estaba muy seguro- le respondió tímidamente Morinaga

\- Pues es verdad- le dijo Senpai, acercándose a él y besándolo suavemente en los labios. Morinaga y él se sonrojaron y luego rieron alegremente….

\- Hoy me tengo que ir, pero prometo volver con todas mis cosas en unas dos a tres semanas…

\- ¿Por qué tanto tiempo?- le preguntó triste Morinaga

\- Tengo que dejar todo listo allá, embalar mis cosas - tengo mucho por hacer….

\- Si quieres viajo y te ayudo, podría hacerlo los fines de semana y luego nos venimos juntos con tus cosas- ¿te parece?

\- ¿En serio?- ¡sería de gran ayuda!- exclamó feliz Senpai.

Esas 3 semanas se les hicieron una eternidad. Senpai a fin de poder dejar todo listo, no pudo viajar a verlo. Pero de todas formas estaban en constante comunicación con Morinaga. Se llamaban seguido durante el día, a veces su comunicación era por mensajes de texto al celular y siempre antes de dormir. Senpai no quería darle espacio para que se sintiera solo. Quería que Morinaga notara, que estaba preocupado por él. Conocían tan bien sus horarios y rutinas que sabían perfectamente los momentos en que no se importunarían.

El departamento que había arrendado Morinaga, tenía una habitación grande, la que era ocupada por él, y a su lado, había una habitación más pequeña la cual sería habilitada para Senpai (aunque seguramente de ahora en adelante dormirían juntos), de todas formas debían mantener las apariencias, al menos por un tiempo. Y también era sano, por si alguna vez discutían y querían espacio para estar solos…

El día del traslado fue un momento muy feliz para ambos - aunque Senpai no lo quisiera reconocer tan abiertamente como Morinaga…

Finalmente, no fue necesario que Morinaga viajara, ya que Senpai no traía tantas cosas como Morinaga creía - la mayoría de las cosas, las dejó en casa de su Tía.

La convivencia se dio sin mayores problemas, era como si todos esos meses separados, nunca hubieran existido. Una vez a la semana, eran visitados por el hermano de Morinaga y Masaki. Al principio a Senpai no les agradaba mucho la visita, pero luego terminó por aceptarlos y aprendiendo a convivir con la presencia de Masaki en su vida, después de todo, sabía que Morinaga lo amaba a él y ahora Masaki era la pareja de Kunihiro y se veían realmente felices.

La familia de Senpai había quedado realmente impactada con la noticia, pero todos estaban felices. Matsuda había notado el cambio radical en Souichi. Ella que lo conocía desde el día que nació, pudo percatarse, que por primera vez, era realmente feliz. Y eso, dejó tranquilo y felices, a todos los demás.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: ¡La Familia...y de Ambos I !

Quien tenía realmente muchas ganas de verlo era su hermana pequeña Kanako. Si bien le estaba yendo sumamente bien en su colegio nuevo y tenía muchas amigas, notaba la falta de su familia. Los fines de semana eran algo tristes para ella, puesto que la mayoría de sus amigas, volvían a sus casas y eran pocas las estudiantes que se quedaban en el colegio…

Senpai comenzó a notar que algo le pasaba a su hermana (Senpai si algo tenía, era un censor para detectar los problemas dentro de su familia, era excelente con sus hermanos, pero un cabeza hueca para detectar sus propios sentimientos y a veces, los de Morinaga).

Kanako llamaba mucho a Senpai, a Matsuda y hasta hablaba con Morinaga. Un día armándose de valor, le preguntó a su hermano si podía ir a pasar sus dos semanas de vacaciones de invierno con él. Morinaga que estaba al lado de Senpai (y había escuchado la conversación), Accedió de inmediato a que Kanako fuera con ellos. El periodo de vacaciones calzaba perfecto con las vacaciones que tendrían en la universidad, por lo que no habría ningún problema de recibirla.

Kanako se puso feliz ante la recepción por parte de ellos, Senpai estaba feliz y su hermana lo pudo percibir cosa que la alegró mucho, ya que no quería estorbar, pero en verdad, ella necesitaba estar un tiempo con su familia.

\- Eso si- no te emociones mucho con tu habitación- le había dicho Senpai. No tenemos mucho espacio, pero aquí nos acomodaremos, estamos felices de que vengas!- le había dicho un feliz Senpai

\- No me importa eso- le había dicho su hermana emocionada - solo quiero verlos…

A Senpai casi se le partió el corazón cuando escuchó eso. Al parecer su hermana menor, no estaba tan bien como parecía. Morinaga aprovechó de conversar con ella y a pesar de lo animada que la escuchaba, pudo detectar de inmediato lo melancólica que se encontraba…

Kanako llegaría en un par de semanas, por lo que Morinaga se empeñó en poder arreglar el pequeño cuarto que estaba utilizando como bodega al final del departamento. Era pequeño, pero cabía perfectamente una cama de una plaza y un velador. Arrendó una pequeña bodega a una vecina y ahí colocó todo lo que tenía en esa habitación. En menos de una semana ya tenían la habitación perfecta para ella. Senpai estaba realmente impresionado y agradecido con él, no sabía cómo había podido dejar una habitación tan perfecta en tan poco tiempo y en una semana tan dura teniendo en cuenta todo el trabajo que tenía en la farmacéutica como con sus alumnos de la universidad que estaban en periodo de pruebas…

\- Tetsuhiro, ¿cómo pudiste hacer todo esto solo?- le preguntó impresionado Senpai

\- Ah? -¡no sé! - en mis tiempos libres supongo - le contestó distraído Morinaga

\- ¿Qué tiempos libres? - entre la farmacéutica, las clases, la casa, yo -¿te diste el tiempo de hacer esto?

\- Bueno, sí…

\- ¿Cómo?- le pregunto entre sorprendido y molesto Senpai

\- Bueno, por ti - todo lo hice por ti, y para que tu hermana estuviera cómoda ante todo…

Morinaga sabía perfectamente el amor que Senpai tenía por sus hermanos y ver a Kanako tan melancólica, lo había dejado muy preocupado…

\- Gracias- le respondió Senpai - te quedó perfecta la habitación- le dijo sosteniéndolo del brazo …

\- De nada- le dijo Morinaga sonriéndole amablemente

La semana fue dura, pero al fin tendrían un periodo de vacaciones. Morinaga seguiría trabajando en la farmacéutica, pero ya no tendría que hacer clases, lo que le despejaría la agenda un poco y por otro lado Senpai, estaría 100% enfocado en su hermana, gracias a las vacaciones de invierno.

El sábado muy temprano llegaría Kanako a la estación, así que partieron muy temprano a buscarla. Senpai estaba ansioso y realmente feliz, deseaba mucho verla y Morinaga también, mal que mal, ella siempre lo había tratado con mucho cariño y lo había apoyado siempre.

Cuando Kanako bajó del tren, Senpai había quedado impresionado No la veía desde hace 5 meses y se veía otra persona, mucho más grande y madura, sin dudas, su pequeña hermana estaba quedando atrás y ya era toda una señorita de casi 14 años…

Kanako se lanzó a los brazos de su hermano y no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas se asomaran por sus ojos. Senpai la abrazó tiernamente y secó las lágrimas con su manos, luego la volvió a abrazar. Él también se emocionó al verla, pero no quiso dejar que ella lo notara. Morinaga también tuvo que contener la emoción y también la abrazó fuertemente.

\- Bienvenida- le dijo -¡Por fin llegaste!- hemos estado muy emocionados esperándote - tu hermano estaba desesperado por verte- le dijo Morinaga

-¿En serio?- preguntó ella

\- Bueno- ¡un poco!- exclamó sonrojado Senpai y un poco molesto…

\- ¡Gracias hermano!- y ella corrió a abrazarlo nuevamente..

Mientras se dirigían al departamento, Kanako les dijo:

\- Me alegran mucho que se hayan reconciliado y que vuelvan a estar juntos nuevamente, ¡Morinaga tú eres mi cuñado favorito sabes!

\- Me alegra escuchar eso- le dijo un emocionado Morinaga

\- ¡Siiiii !- A parte de ser guapo y tierno - ¡eres fuerte y valiente! - Nunca olvidaré el día del incendio y ¡todo lo que hiciste! - decía ella con ojos de enamorada…

\- Oyeeeee- le decía Senpai - ¡Parece que lo admiras más a él que a mí!

\- Bueno, hermano ¿es un poco obvio no? - ¡además que él es tan gentil - ¡no sé cómo te aguanta en verdad! - ¡con ese mal carácter tuyo!

\- Jajajajajajaja Kanako - tú no cambias- reía Morinaga

\- ¿Por qué conquistas a todo el mundo tú? - ¡claro con esa cara de ángel que tienes!- le decía enojado Senpai

\- Jajajajaja - reían Kanako y Morinaga

Al llegar al departamento, Kanako quedó sorprendida con el parecido que tenía ese departamento con el que tenían en su ciudad natal…

\- ¡Si pensé lo mismo al llegar acá! - de todas formas no fue tan malo, así el cambio no fue tan brusco- le dijo Morinaga medio melancólico

Senpai lo miró fijamente y recordó ese tema. Para él el departamento donde habían vivido juntos era el primer lugar al que Morinaga había llamado "casa" u "hogar" luego de haber dejado la casa de sus padres y el haberlo dejado fue muy duro para él. Senpai, puso su mano en el hombro de Morinaga a modo de consuelo, y lo miró con cara de "olvida eso" y mirando a su hermana le dijo:

\- Mira- ven a conocer tu cuarto - Morinaga lo acondicionó especialmente para ti - ¡es pequeño, pero creo que te gustará! -¡ven, trae tus cosas!

Morinaga tomó las cosas de Kanako y la instó a que siguiera a su hermano. Cuando Kanako observó el que sería su cuarto quedó realmente impactada y feliz -¿En serio hicieron esto para mí?

\- ¡Pues claro!- ¿cuánto cuartos color morado crees que tendríamos en el departamento? -¿Y de niña?

\- ¡Es perfecto, gracias! - dijo ella, tapándose las manos con la cara y echándose a llorar…

\- Pero Kanako- ¿qué sucede?- ¿te tratan mal en el colegio? -¿lo estás pasando mal?

\- No, nada de eso, hermano -¡En serio! - tengo muchas amigas, y me tratan muy bien- sólo que hay veces que los extraño y hoy al verlos, me he dado cuenta que al parecer los extraño más de lo que pensaba…

Morinaga se sintió un poco incómodo, por lo que les dijo:

\- Los dejo conversar, iré a preparar algo para que desayunemos, aun es temprano para almorzar

\- No es necesario – le dijo Kanako

\- Hablen tranquilos, además que debes tener hambre cuñadita- le dijo cerrándole un ojo - Kanako le sonrió

\- Dime la verdad Kanako - ¿estás bien?

\- Si, en verdad que sí - Solo que los extraño a todos - Cada uno ya tomó su propio rumbo e hizo sus vidas, yo igual y soy feliz en el colegio, pero cuando llegan los fines de semana y me tengo que quedar sola allá, me baja la nostalgia. Me gustaría que nos viéramos más seguido todos, eso es todo. Pensaba que era algo momentáneo, pero he sentido esa sensación de vacío por ya por un tiempo. Y ahora que vives acá, que estamos más cerca -pensé- y por eso esta vez me atreví y te pedí venir - ¡nunca quise ocasionarles problemas de ningún tipo!- dijo ella mirando la habitación

\- ¡Pero si no ha sido ningún problema! - ¡Morinaga se encargó de todo! - yo ni cuenta me dí- tú sabes cómo es él, él no se complica con estas cosas, al contrario le encantan. Ambos nos pusimos muy felices cuando decidiste venir acá con nosotros….

\- ¿En serio?

\- Si Kanako- Morinaga este último tiempo no lo ha pasado muy bien. Mucha culpa la he tenido yo, pero también su familia. Él que tú lo aceptes cómo un miembro más de la familia y que te hayas querido quedar con nosotros en tus vacaciones lo ha puesto muy feliz…

\- ¿Qué pasó con su familia?- preguntó ella extrañada…

\- No preguntes ahora, pero todo mal - así que por eso, ni se te ocurra pensar que has sido un problema para nosotros -¡al contrario… ha sido todo un evento! y ¡Morinaga ha estado muy feliz y emocionado!

\- ¡Yo le ayudaré en todo lo que pueda! - exclamó ella entusiasmada - ¿por qué dudo que hayas aprendido a cocinar algo en este tiempo o me equivoco?

\- Ehhhh no - Morinaga no me deja - dice que me puedo cortar o incendiar el departamento.

\- Jajajajajaja- rió Kanako

\- Vamos – ordena tus cosas mientras, yo te llamo cuanto esté todo listo - por el olor creo que Morinaga está haciendo los Hot cakes que te gustan…

\- ¡Siiiiii!- exclamó ella -¡voy en seguida!

\- ¿Cómo está?- le preguntó Morinaga a Senpai

\- Está bien, pero melancólica - extraña a la familia -dice que cuando llegan los fines de semana y se queda sola en el colegio, siente mucha nostalgia de todos…

\- Claro- debe ser duro ver cómo todas sus amigas van con sus familias y ella no -le dijo Morinaga

\- Si, me imagino - más que es menor aún y mujer…

\- Para los hombres es igual de duro, ¡créeme- le dijo Morinaga a título personal

\- Lo siento- no quise…

\- No, no te preocupes - solo quise decir, que sí, es duro estar solo, sobre todo siendo tan joven. Senpai lo miró con tristeza.

\- ¡Kanako ven!- le gritó Senpai - ¡ya está listo!

\- Voyyyyy – gritó Kanako-

\- Espero te gusten- Sé que los hot cakes son tu especialidad Kanako- le decía Morinaga

\- ¡Están deliciosos Morinaga! -en verdad no has perdido el don - ¡sigues cocinando tan delicioso como siempre!- le decía feliz

\- Y mi hermano- ¿te ayuda en algo?

\- Ehhh- dijo pensativo- Va al supermercado, a veces lava la loza y fuma!

\- Jajajaajaja - rieron los tres

\- Te hemos preparado unas semanas llenas de sorpresas Kanako- le decía Morinaga - ojala disfrutes tu estadía con nosotros

\- Si, ya lo estoy haciendo, en verdad estoy muy feliz - ahora solo que tengo un poco de sueño y muero por darme una ducha

\- Si me imagino, hoy aprovecha de descansar, no has dormido casi nada- ya mañana podremos hacer algo entretenido

\- ¿Pero tú tendrás que trabajar verdad?- le preguntó ella a Morinaga

\- Yo sí, en la farmacéutica no me pude pedir vacaciones ya que mucha gente salió, pero de todas formas, me pedí jueves y viernes para alargar el fin de semana ... cómo el lunes es feriado... ya que es ahí cuando todo se pondrá más entretenido!- le dijo muy feliz

\- ¿A qué te refieres?- le preguntó ella sorprendida

\- ¡Sorpresa!- exclamó él

Cuando Kanako se fue a duchar, Senpai le preguntó a Morinaga a qué se refería con lo entretenido que ocurriría a finales de la semana que comenzaba, pero él le contestó lo mismo….

\- ¡Ya dije que es una sorpresa!

\- Ya Morinaga- deja de jugar conmigo y dímelo quieres – le contestó Senpai molesto…

\- Nadie está jugando con nadie- le contestó poniendo una cara media molesta a Senpai…

\- Si esto me incumbe a mí, me gustaría saber …

\- No, porque harás un lío de todo- yo ya hice todos los arreglos y tengo todo listo para que sea sorpresa

\- ¡Maldito Morinaga!- déjate de jugar le gritó Senpai golpeando la mesa -¿y si no estoy de acuerdo? - ¡al menos, creo, deberías preguntarme!…

Morinaga se molestó con la forma en que Senpai lo estaba tratando…

\- Sabes, sirve de algo -Recoge todo y lava la loza mejor- yo me iré a descansar - y dicho esto, Morinaga se levantó y dejó solo a Senpai, enojado y con una pila de loza por lavar sin decirle ni una palabra más…

\- ¿A dónde fue Morinaga hermano?- le preguntaba Kanako al salir de la ducha

\- A recostarse un rato, tenía sueño…

\- Ahhh- le iba a dar las gracias ¿viste el baño? - hasta recordó la marca de shampoo que ocupo, ¿no es genial él? - se preocupa de hasta los más mínimos detalles - dejó de todo para mí, jabón especial, toallas, todo -¿es increíble, verdad?

\- Si, lo es- dijo mirando melancólico la puerta cerrada de Morinaga

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora hermana?

\- Me gustaría dormir un rato- le respondió ella, anoche no dormí bien por la ansiedad y en el tren tampoco pude dormir….

\- Ok- yo también me iré a recostar un rato

\- Hermano- ¿ahora duermes en la misma habitación que Morinaga, verdad?

Senpai se puso colorado…

\- A veces- le dijo- igual tengo mi propia habitación - ¡es esta! -¿quieres verla?

\- Más tarde, ahora quiero ir a la mía - Ehhhh hermano, sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero no quiero que dejes de compartir habitación con Morinaga ahora que estaré con ustedes, no tienen que guardar las apariencias conmigo, ya soy grande y entiendo bien el tema. No quiero que Morinaga se sienta solo ni que ustedes vayan a distanciarse y menos a pelear por mi culpa - por lo que por favor, ve con él ahora…

\- ¿Pero qué dices Kanako?- le preguntó rojísimo Senpai

\- Eso hermano, de verdad, no quiero crear problemas entre ustedes…

\- No Kanako, si hay alguien que puede causar problemas soy solo yo, nadie mas, cómo tú dijiste Morinaga es genial…

\- Si pero tú también - por eso él te quiere tanto- le dijo ella cerrándole un ojo y acto seguido se fue a encerrar a su habitación.

Senpai, se sentó un rato en el sofá del departamento, y se puso a pensar nuevamente en Morinaga y en lo que su hermana le había dicho. Él realmente era una persona increíble y llena de detalles. No tenía derecho de tratarlo mal, había hecho todo solo y más había organizado una sorpresa que seguramente los haría feliz a todos, por eso, hasta dos días para faltar al trabajo se había pedido. Sin dudas no tenía tacto para tratarlo, pero no le gustaba que él se llevara toda la parte del trabajo, no le gustaba que lo dejara excluido después de todo, eran una pareja ahora y él también quería ser participe de la sorpresas para su hermana…

No quiso seguir dándole vuelta al tema, y fue directo a la habitación de Morinaga, se quitó los pantalones y se acostó junto a él. Morinaga se sorprendió cuando se acostó a su lado, puesto que pensó que estando su hermana no entraría a su habitación….

\- Lamento despertarte..

\- No, no importa, solo me sorprendiste. No pensé que entrarías a mi habitación con Kanako aquí….

\- Vamos, sigue durmiendo- lo instó Senpai, quien se acercó un poco más a él y lo abrazó por la espalda. Morinaga le tomó la mano, correspondiendo la muestra de afecto, y continuó durmiendo. Senpai se quedó dormido casi de inmediato…

Como a la hora después, Morinaga despertó ya más renovado y pudo ver que Senpai dormía aún plácidamente abrazado a él. Él lentamente movió su brazo a fin de no despertarlo, pero al sentir moverse a Morinaga, Senpai abrió los ojos de inmediato…

\- Lamento si te desperté….

\- No, a donde vas?

\- Al baño- le dijo él

\- De ahí vuelve para acá por favor

\- Ok- le contestó Morinaga

Cuando volvió, Senpai se encontraba sentado en la cama, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. Morinaga se temía una discusión…

\- Perdóname por cómo te traté - ¡no tengo ningún tino! (Morinaga no se lo esperaba).

\- No, a veces no lo tienes…

\- Solo es que no quiero que hagas todo tú solo- Sé que soy un inútil, pero al menos, ¿podrías contarme antes de hacer las cosas? - no quiero sentir que me excluyes - eso es todo…

\- Es que la sorpresa también es para ti Souichi….

\- Arrgggggggg- ¡que me haces enojar! - ¿Por qué lo haces?

\- Ya te lo dije - por ti- ¡porque quiero verte feliz!

\- ¡Pero si soy feliz!

\- Bueno, con esto serás más feliz - ¡Espero! – dudó por un segundo Morinaga

\- ¿Me puedes contar que va a pasar el jueves?

\- No…

\- ¿Por qué?

\- ¡Porque vas a hacer un alboroto de todo! Y yo ya me encargué, está todo listo….

\- ¿Tan poca fe me tienes?

\- Ehhhhh – le dijo pensativo Morinaga

\- Perfecto, ¡soy un perfecto idiota!- le dijo furioso

\- ¿No puedes dejarme ser feliz y darte una gran sorpresa?- le dijo Morinaga sentándose a su lado y poniéndole cara de circunstancia…

\- ¡Esto es chantaje!

\- Si, un poco quizás - Y sonrió maliciosamente

\- OKKKKKKK- le gritó - pero última vez que me excluyes – ¿entendido?

\- Siiiiiii- le dijo feliz Morinaga y le dio un gran abrazo a Senpai- quien lo tiró bruscamente hacia un lado- incómodo ante esa reacción de Morinaga. (Y molesto aún por no querer contarle nada principalmente)…

\- Ya y discúlpame, realmente eres increíble sabes, si tú organizas algo, yo soy el que menos se debe preocupar. Kanako quedó impresionada, me dijo que hasta el shampoo que ella usa lo recordaste…

\- Pues claro, bobo, si es el mismo que tú usas y el que te tiene el cabello tan sedoso y brillante- le decía en forma sensual Morinaga, tomando un mechón de su cabello

\- Ven acá- le dijo Senpai acercando a su cuerpo a Morinaga y besándolo con más fervor que antes…

\- ¿Y Kanako?- le preguntó sobresaltado Morinaga

\- Esa niña duerme- no sabes lo bulliciosa que es al despertarse- cuando se levante, lo sabremos

\- Pero…

\- Pero nada- ¿bésame quieres? - Eso definitivamente, Senpai no se lo tenía que repetir..

El día antes de la "gran sorpresa" la tranquilidad de Morinaga definitivamente desapareció. Su hermano y Masaki vinieron con un par de futones, sacos de dormir, frazadas, almohadas, etc. Senpai estaba que colapsaba y Kanako miraba media sorprendida todo lo que estaba pasando….

\- ¿Me vas a decir ahora porqué diablos la casa está quedando así?- le gritó furioso Senpai a Morinaga..

\- Bueno, ya es inútil seguir ocultándolo- le respondió Morinaga secándose el sudor- ¡porque mañana llegan todos!

\- ¿Quééééée?- gritaron tanto Kanako como Senpai -¿cómo que todos? ¿Quienes son todos? - Morinaga los miró con compasión….

-¡ Todos!- Tomoe, Kurokawa, tu padre, tu tía, ¡todos! - ¡Sorpresa! - Mañana se juntarán después varios meses que no se ven -¡Todos se quedarán acá! -¿no es fantástico?

-¿Es en serio?- le preguntó Kanako a Morinaga tomándolo de la polera

\- Si- todos estaban ansiosos de venir - Sé que vamos estar apretados, pero nadie quiso quedarse en un hotel ni nada, todos querían quedarse acá, por lo que tuve que organizar el departamento de la siguiente forma: En la pieza de Senpai dormirán Tomoe y Kurokawa. Kanako, tú y tú tía podrán dormir en mi habitación, Tu padre en tu habitación actual, Senpai en este futón aquí en el living y yo en el sofá y asunto arreglado. - Disculpen, pero en serio nadie quiso un hotel….

Morinaga estaba tan entusiasmado explicando el orden de las habitaciones que no se detuvo a mirar los rostros de Senpai ni de Kanako, ambos estaban muy emocionados. Kanako hasta las lágrimas, estaba abrazada fuertemente a su hermano y Senpai sentía un nudo en la garganta…

\- ¿En serio mañana nos juntaremos todos otra vez?- le preguntaba Kanako ¿de verdad, los podré ver a todos?

\- Sí- le respondió Morinaga- tomando conciencia por fin del efecto de lo que había dicho y hecho…

\- GRACIASSSSSS- gritó Kanako corriendo a los brazos de Morinaga y llorando a mares por la emoción - ¡no puedo creerlo! - Ya verlos a ustedes ha sido fantástico, Pero ver a papá, a la Tía, a Tomoe - ¡ya es demasiado! -¡no puedo creerlo!….

\- Si, mañana llegan, ellos eran los más ansiosos por venir, Tenían muchas ganas de verte Kanako y a ti Souichi….

\- Esta vez si la hiciste Morinaga, esto si que es una sorpresa…

\- Espero que buena…

\- Si ya pudiste hacer así de feliz a mi hermana y a los demás, date por pagado. Morinaga pudo notar el dejo de irritación en sus palabras, algo le había molestado…

\- A qué hora llegarán mañana?- preguntaba saltando Kanako…

\- Temprano, a las 10 am se supone llegarán todos- está todo coordinado…

Ese día se quedaron hasta tarde preparando todo, cambiando sábanas, y dejando los cuartos preparados para las visitas, realmente, Morinaga había pensado en todo…

\- Al irse a dormir, Senpai estaba un tanto molesto, pero no con Morinaga sino que con él mismo…

\- Si estás enojado, ya dímelo, quieres, ¡pero no pongas esa cara! ¿Quieres?- le reclamaba Morinaga

\- ¿Enojado?- ¿cómo voy a estarlo?

\- Entonces -¿qué te pasa?

\- ¿Qué haces con un estúpido como yo al lado?, ¿si puedes hacer todo esto por ti mismo?

\- ¿Ahhhh?- ¿qué cosa?

\- Eso- Lo que escuchaste -¿Cómo puedes estar con alguien que ni siquiera es capaz de pensar en algo así? - ¡A mí ni siquiera se me ocurrió!- dijo Senpai agachando la cabeza, permitiendo que su cabello suelto le cubriera la cara por la vergüenza y frustración que en ese momento sentía…

\- ¿Y eso es lo que te enoja? -¿Qué no se te ocurrió a ti?

\- Sí….

\- Tú habrías hecho un lío de esto, ¡admítelo! - Qué no, que te acabas de mudar acá, que no quieres que te vean conmigo, el espacio, las camas…

\- ¡Alto! ¿Qué dijiste?- le preguntó de repente Senpai

\- ¿Cuál parte?... ¿qué harías un lío por todo?

\- Si, puede ser que por el espacio, la mudanza, pero no porque me vean contigo, puesto que yo mismo les conté que estábamos juntos… o no?

\- Si, pero Mañana, bueno, de todas formas no te preocupes, qué no te haré nada…

\- ¿Cómo que nada? - Tetsuhiro- escúchame bien- comenzó a decirle Senpai -no se trata de que nos andarnos besando todo el día… pero quiero que a mi familia le quede claro que estamos juntos, ¿entiendes? - quiero que te sientas miembro y parte de mi familia… tal como lo hizo el esposo de mi hermano -quiero que te vean como mi pareja- me hubiera gustado tener tiempo más procesarlo y me hubiera encantado ser yo quien los invitara, pero bueno, ya hiciste todo tú…

-¿Estás seguro? - de verdad que no me molestará…

\- Me molesta no haber sabido- Pero ha sido la tremenda sorpresa, en verdad, una muy buena. Kanako está feliz y yo también- gracias - creo que de esta relación sacaste la peor parte -contigo, yo me gané el premio mayor sabes….

-¿Pero qué dices Senpai?- sonrió alegre Morinaga

\- En serio- Tu te ganaste al cascarrabias, tirano y homofóbico Senpai y yo me gané al increíble Morinaga….

\- Si tú me escoges y me quieres yo gané un compañero y quizás una familia -que es lo que siempre quise- dijo Morinaga muy triste

\- Ven acá- le dijo Senpai abrazándolo - No te pongas triste- pero aun sigo creyendo que gané por todos lados… y comenzó a besarlo de una forma tan apasionada que terminaron haciéndolo casi toda la noche. Senpai no paraba de darle las gracias y de repetir su nombre. Senpai cada vez tomaba más las riendas del asunto y se iba desinhibiendo cada vez más. Haber estado alejado de él por tanto tiempo y ver todo lo que era capaz de hacer lo tenían maravillado. Cada vez él quería "recompensarlo" de alguna forma, le demostraba su amor y pasión durante las noches , ya que para Morinaga eso era muy importante (y para Tatsumi también lo era).


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8: ¡La Familia...y de Ambos II !

Al día siguiente, se levantaron temprano, más temprano de lo previsto, puesto que Morinaga cambió nuevamente las sábanas de su habitación (y debido a que Kanako estaba demasiado ansiosa). A eso de las 10am y según lo dispuesto, todos llegaron al departamento…

Por un momento, todo se tornó besos, abrazos, emoción y felicidad. Hace tiempo la familia no se reunía, y era un momento feliz…

Morinaga fue presentado oficialmente como la pareja de Senpai, lo que no dejó de sorprender, pero Morinaga fue aceptado de inmediato y reconocida su labor por cambiar tanto a Souichi. Kanako, no dejaba de alabar a Morinaga. Su tía Matsuda no dejaba de comentar su admiración, debido a qué alguien que había odiado tanto a los gays, ahora fuera "uno", pero ella lo atribuía al gran corazón que tenía Morinaga así como su fuerte determinación y amor por su querido sobrino….

\- Lo único que lamento, es que parece que no seré abuelo nunca- se quejó el Padre de Kanako…

Tanto Morinaga como el Marido de Tomoe se entristecieron con ese comentario…

\- Pero papá -¿y yo?-respondió Kanako notando eso en ellos - Senpai casi escupió…

\- Pero hija, tu eres muy joven aún - ¡quizás muera antes de ver que tengas hijos!…

\- ¡Papá, no te atrevas a morirte antes de que yo tenga hijos! - ¿Quién les va a enseñar de los bichos a mis niños?

\- Jajajajaja- rieron todos

El día pasó sin mayores contratiempos y fue un día muy alegre. Todos contaban cómo estaban en sus respectivas ciudades y cómo se las estaba arreglando cada uno. Morinaga estaba muy feliz por la recepción de todos, pero en verdad sentía, que le dolía el pecho cada vez que respiraba. Senpai andaba muy receptivo con él y notaba todos sus cambios de humor. Sabía que hoy había sido un día emocionalmente fuerte para él, sobre todo con el comentario de los hijos. Morinaga sabía que le estaba quitando esa posibilidad a Senpai (más que había sido uno de los argumentos de Senpai cuando se separaron) y eso lo entristecía demasiado. Esto sumado a la aceptación de su relación, la comparación con su propia familia, en fin, era un torbellino por dentro….

Cómo le habían pasado su habitación a Kanako y su Tía, ellos se encontraban instalados en el living. Senpai dormiría en el futón y Morinaga en el sillón del televisor…

\- ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Senpai a Morinaga

\- Si- le respondió Tetsuhiro bajito a fin de no ser escuchado…

\- ¡Vamos dime la verdad!- hoy has puesto hoy como 10 caras distintas, que han pasado por todos los estados de ánimos conocidos…

\- Estaré mejor, lo prometo - pero por ahora no quiero hablar, mis emociones están medias desbordadas-

\- Lo lamento- le decía Senpai…

\- No, ¡si hoy ha sido un día muy feliz!- ¡no puedo creer lo bien que todos me trataron y todo el cariño recibido!- eso me tiene así, pero no me hagas hablar más, que si no - y no pudo seguir hablando, cual niño pequeño, se tapó la cara con el saco de dormir y se escondió ahí.

Senpai se levantó de su cama y lo fue a ver. Se sentó a su lado y forcejeó con él para destaparle la cara. -¡Ya pueh!- sé un adulto- le decía Senpai peleando por verle la cara, pero verlo así no le era grato a Senpai, Ver lágrimas en el rostro de Morinaga no le agradaba nada, pero Morinaga no lo podía evitar…

\- Tetsuhiro, no puedo cambiar tu pasado, pero si puedo tratar de hacerte feliz de ahora en adelante...

Morinaga asentía, no quería hablar...

\- Lo sé, gracias - fue lo único que alcanzó a susurrar…

Senpai se quedó sentado a su lado, sin saber qué decirle o hacer. De pronto se le ocurrió encender la TV cosa que pudieran ver algo que lo distrajera. Justo en ese momento estaban dando una película que les gustaba y eso hizo que se rieran un rato y sacó a Morinaga de sus pensamientos. Senpai se aseguró de que Morinaga se durmiera primero y luego él se fue a acostar. Si bien, Morinaga era muy respetado por su trabajo tanto en la farmacéutica como en la universidad, decidido, con un coraje y determinación de hierro, para Senpai era sólo un joven que necesitaba ser querido. Realmente lamentaba lo que pasaba con su madre, pero lo más probable era que las cosas no cambarían mucho al respecto - sentía Senpai…

Al día siguiente, Senpai pudo hablar un momento con su padre respecto de su hermana, y de triste que la había visto. É se preocupó y pensó que lo mejor sería hablar con ella y proponerle volver con su tía, ya que por ahora, otra alternativa no había…

\- ¿Y si se cambiara a la escuela de acá?- les preguntó Morinaga - podría venirse para acá los fines de semana y la escuela también tiene dormitorios- Senpai se sorprendió al oír ese ofrecimiento

\- ¿Pero que dices? - le comentaba el padre de Senpai- ¡ustedes son pareja ahora! y recién se están estabilizando, -¿crees que sería lo apropiado?

\- Creo que al menos deberías hablarlo conmigo primero, ¿o No?- le preguntó Senpai un poco molesto

\- Si, es que si no lo sugiero yo, tu jamás me lo pedirías- ¿verdad?

\- Tetsuhiro, yo ya bastante invado tu vida como para pedirte más- le dijo un cabizbajo Senpai

\- ¡No digas tonteras! - si me molestara, jamás te lo hubiera sugerido. Eso sí, de repente sería mejor, buscar algo más grande, ya tengo unas ideas donde podría ser!

\- ¿Hasta cuándo haces todo sin mí?- le reclamó enojado Senpai - al menos considérame -¿quieres? - ¡basta de meterte a decidir por mí! - esta es mí familia - ¿sabes? - y dicho esto último Senpai se tapó la boca con la mano y puso cara de circunstancia. Había dicho justamente lo que opuesto a lo que realmente era su plan, que Morinaga sintiera su familia como propia. Pero sentía que estaba decidiendo todo sin consultarle a él y eso le había molestado….

\- Ok - no te espantes , pero si, tienes razón- disculpen si fui entrometido- respondió inclinándose a modo de disculpa. Tatsumi voy al supermercado a comprar algunas cosas que faltan para la once, volveré dentro de un rato- y acto seguido Morinaga salió del departamento a realizar las compras.

\- Anda con él hijo- acompáñalo - él en verdad está adaptando su vida a la tuya. Entiendo que te molestara que no preguntará antes, pero fue un comentario y hasta se veía feliz cuando lo sugirió- Pero ¿le viste la cara que puso cuando le contestaste de esa forma? - yo que tú mejor lo voy a buscar - parece que heriste sus sentimientos. Recuerda que él lo está haciendo por ti y por tu hermana- tú tienes un gran complejo familiar y tienes todo un lío después que se incendió la casa, todos los vemos y él solo quiere ayudar.

\- ¡Si papá!, ¡lo sé! - pero me molesta que no hable conmigo primero…

\- Si Hijo, pero no le contestes así de duro. Además él ya es parte de esta familia, ¿cómo le pudiste decir algo así?

Senpai lo meditó unos segundos y exclamó:

\- Maldita sea- mejor lo voy a buscar…..

Y disculpándose con su padre, Senpai fue detrás de Morinaga. Senpai lo buscó por un rato pero no lo encontró. -¿Dónde rayos fue? - en el supermercado no está y ¡nadie lo ha visto! -¡rayos!

Morinaga a fin de despejarse un rato, había partido a casa de su hermano y Masaki. Aún cuando estaban un poco lejos, había decidido desaparecerse un rato.

\- Bueno hermano - ¡tu novio es así! - tiene un carácter de mierda - trata de no entrometerte tanto…

\- Si, es verdad, aunque sólo quería ayudar…

\- Si lo sé, pero coméntaselo a él en privado y no delante de los demás. De todas formas lo pusiste contra la espada y la pared…

\- Si, creo que tienes razón- le dijo Morinaga mientras sentía vibrar su celular

\- ¿Dónde estás Morinaga?- le preguntaba un alterado Senpai

\- Vine a dar una vuelta- ¿qué pasa?

\- Te salí a buscar y no te encontré - disculpa pero no quise hablarte así -¿donde estás? - vine al supermercado y no te encontré- quiero que hablemos…

\- No te preocupes, ya voy para allá - pasaré por el supermercado antes, pero no llegaré a almorzar. Favor espérame en la casa y aprovecha a tu familia- llegaré dentro de unas horas - y dicho esto le cortó el teléfono.

\- Uyyy- pero que genio- ¡Él te llamaba para hacer las pases!- le recriminó Masaki

\- No me molestes -creo que necesito relajarme un poco. Me siento mal conmigo mismo por entrometerme…

\- Ya pero tranquilo - si siempre tus intenciones fueron buenas - no te castigues - le decía Masaki mientras nuevamente, sonaba el celular de Morinaga

\- ¿A dónde estás?- le gritaba Senpai…

\- ¡Qué te importa!- ¡no me grites!- le contestaba Morinaga enojado y cortándole el teléfono.

\- ¡Vente luego!- ya se acerca la hora de almorzar- ¿me escuchaste?

\- OK- ya voy- le contestó Morinaga resignado

\- Jajajajaja- realmente se llevan bien - le decía Masaki a su Kunihiro - ¡pelean todo el día!- jajajaja

\- Si, tienes razón- reía el hermano de Morinaga

Morinaga se fue reclamando para sus adentros todo el trayecto que involucraba el viaje desde la casa de su hermano. Antes de regresar, pasó por el supermercado a comprar las cosas que faltaban. Senpai que lo estaba esperando ansioso, al divisarlo acercarse, corrió para ayudarlo con las bolsas. Senpai se las quitó prácticamente de las manos, las dejó en el suelo y lo abrazó.

\- ¡Discúlpame!

\- No, discúlpame tú - no me meteré más en tus cosas, no te preocupes…

\- No es eso Morinaga, ¿pero podríamos conversar esas cosas primero? ¿Juntos?

\- Si - no te preocupes, no lo haré más - tienes razón…

\- ¿Tienes que ponerte así?- le recriminaba Senpai - Morinaga le lanzó una mirada de pocos amigos…

\- ¿Discúlpame quieres?, todo lo que te dije estuvo mal…

\- No, tienes razón, es tú familia, no la mía - no intervendré más- le dijo Morinaga sentido.

\- Morinagaaaaaaaaa ... ..

\- ¡Déjame en paz! -¿quieres?

\- ¿Dónde andabas?

\- ¿Por qué te tengo que dar explicaciones?- le respondía Morinaga molesto

\- ¿Por qué rayos estás tan enojado?

\- ¡Déjame en paz! -¿puedes?- le dijo tomando las bolsas y comenzando a caminar rápidamente. (dejando a Senpai atrás)

\- Oye, ¿pero que genio es este? -¿Por qué estás de tan mal humor?

\- Bah - ¡Si compararas tu mal humor con el mío, yo que tú mejor me callo!- le respondió Morinaga irónico

\- Jajajajaja- rió Senpai- si creo que tienes razón -Morinaga sonrió…

\- ¡En serio Tetsuhiro, discúlpame!, pero me habías prometido hablar primero conmigo las cosas y no pasarme a llevar - ¡y no lo hiciste!- le recriminó Senpai

\- Si lo sé- disculpa - Escuché y no pude evitarlo…

\- Está bien, si sé que lo haces por mí y por el bienestar de mi hermana y te lo agradezco. Oye pero preguntándote en serio -¿estarías dispuesto a que Kanako se viniera a vivir con nosotros?

\- Bueno, sería los fines de semana ¿No?, pero sí, obvio, ella me encanta. Es tan linda, cooperativa, tan alegre. Yo no le veo el problema en verdad….

\- Pero -¿y nuestra intimidad?….

\- Nada que no podamos hacer de domingo a viernes y cuando ella esté, tendremos que ser silenciosos - aunque eso no va contigo Souichi - lo miró lascivamente Morinaga

\- Oyeeeeee- ¡pero qué dices!- le contestó rojo como un tomate

-Jajajaja- rió Morinaga. Pero bueno, es algo para pensarlo. Veamos qué opina ella también, quizás la idea no le atrae para nada y ve tú, si te gustaría o no- le dijo Morinaga

\- La verdad, a mi me gustaría, pero no quiero ser invasivo contigo, es tú casa Tetsuhiro

\- ¡Invádeme no más!- exclamó Morinaga, así me aseguraré de que estarás conmigo mucho tiempo más- y es, nuestra casa- enfatizó.

\- Tetsuhiro, yo no pienso separarme de tu lado nunca, ya lo hice y fue demasiado doloroso. ¡Te quiero a mi lado siempre! - así que no busques argumentos ni excusas de ese estilo para tenerme cerca- sigue siendo tú no más y listo…

\- Souichi – dijo emocionado Morinaga - gracias me haces muy feliz con ese comentario, pero en verdad, si traer a tu hermana acá y darle una niñez cálida te hace feliz, quiero ayudarte. No quiero que ella se sienta sola como yo.

Los días pasaron rápidamente, y Tomoe y su marido debían volver a los EEUU. Kanako, su Padre, Matsuda y Senpai estarían algún tiempo más juntos, por su lado Morinaga ya había vuelto a trabajar.

Una tarde, se encontraban en el departamento Kanako y su padre, mientras Matsuda y Senpai, habían ido al supermercado, cuando sonó el timbre.

Kanako abrió la puerta y se encontró con una señora que decía ser la Madre de Morinaga. El Padre de Kanako se levantó a mirar, y la señora le mostró una foto de Morinaga cuando era pequeño y su parecido era asombroso.

Ellos la dejaron pasar e intentaron ubicar a Morinaga, pero no contestó el celular. Luego llamaron a Souichi, quien al enterarse, temió lo peor y apresuró el paso, pero sabía que antes de media hora, no llegarían, puesto que habían decidido ir a una pescadería que quedaba lejos para hacer pescado frito para la cena. Senpai llamó al hermano de Tetsuhiro y le dijo que su madre se encontraba en su casa, le preguntó si podía ir para evitar una confrontación, pero Kunihiro también tardaría en llegar….

Kunihiro llamó a su madre, quien le confirmó que estaba en el departamento de su hermano, ya que le dijo que quería hablar con los dos, así que, esperaba que fuera él también.

\- ¿Le puedo ofrecer algo sra?- le preguntaba Kanako

\- Un té estaría bien- le respondía ella fríamente

\- ¿Vino a ver a Morinaga?- ¡me parece estupendo!- sabe nosotros acabamos de tener una fiesta familiar. Vino mi hermano con su marido, ¡hace tiempo no estábamos todos juntos!

\- ¿Cómo? - ¿No querrás decir tu hermana con su marido?- preguntó la madre de Morinaga burlándose por semejante error de Kanako

\- No, mi hermano Tomoe con su marido, se casaron en EEUU- le respondió en forma inocente Kanako.

\- ¿Cómo? - ¿Tú hermano es un anormal al igual que mi hijo?- le preguntaba ella con un desdén en su voz impresionante

\- ¿Cómo que anormal?- le gritaba Kanako. El padre de Senpai también se había molestado

\- Un homosexual - ¡un raro!- ¿no te da vergüenza tener un hermano así?

\- ¿Por qué?- le preguntaba Kanako incrédula

\- ¡Porque es anormal, una asquerosidad!

\- ¿Cómo puede decir eso señora?- le gritó Kanako - mis hermanos son hombres maravillosos, ¡Qué les guste una mujer o un hombre da lo mismo!

\- Uffff - ¡que niña más mal criada!- le dijo ella

\- Señora, tenga la bondad de no decirle esas cosas a mi hija, sino puede controlarse, abandone este departamento…

\- Bueno, ¿aquí vive mi hijo no?

\- Si y también el mío- le respondió enojado

\- Ahhhh -¿y usted avala esa relación?- ¡qué vergüenza de padre y de hijo! - Aceptar esas cosas - ¡son unos enfermos!

\- Pobre Morinaga!- comenzó a llorar Kanako -¡Tenerla a usted como madre!- y justo pronunciadas esas palabras, llegó Morinaga quien encontró la puerta entre abierta y comenzó a escuchar todo (también llegaron Senpai y Matsuda) - ¡Pobre Morinaga! - lloraba Kanako - ¡con razón a veces tiene esa mirada tan triste!

\- Claro, si es un anormal….

\- ¿Cómo puede decir eso?- le gritó - ¡él es un hombre increíble! - Él me salvó la vida de un acosador ¿sabe?, se enfrentó a un tipo armado, aún cuando lo hirió - ¡el sólo, indefenso y herido, siguió luchando contra él solo para defenderme!- le gritó sollozando. - Después de eso entró a mi casa en llamas sólo para sacar el álbum de fotos de mi familia - sólo porque yo se lo pedí….¡

\- ¡Bah! -¿por un álbum familiar se arriesgó?- ¡qué estúpido!

\- ¡Sra! - ¡cállese la boca!- le gritó el padre de Senpai furioso

\- Ese álbum contenía las fotos de mi mamá que murió cuando yo tenía 5 años, ¡son el único recuerdo que tengo de ella!- sino fuera por ese álbum, no me acordaría de su cara…y usted dice que es un simple álbum. ¡Su hijo es una persona maravillosa, valiente, sensible! - que quiere a mi hermano y lo ha hecho mucho mejor persona ... y usted... que es su madre ¿no lo valora?- sollozó más fuerte, no podía parar de llorar…

\- ¡Basta!- entró Morinaga corriendo al departamento seguido por Senpai y abrazando fuertemente a Kanako. Tranquila Kanako, tranquila - no te angusties por esta señora….

\- Pero ¿en serio es tu madre?- le preguntaba sollozando con gran pena

\- Sí, pero ella cómo ya escuchaste, no me quiere ni acepta…

\- ¿Pero por qué? - Mi madre sabía que Tomoe era Gay y nunca lo rechazó - ¿No es cierto papá?

\- Por supuesto que no hijita….

\- No entiendo ¿por qué? ¿Si eres tan increíble Morinaga? - ¡mi mamá te hubiera adorado, te lo digo en serio! ¡eres tan inteligente… tan bueno! - y Kanako se abrazaba más a él. ¡lamento que esta mujer sea tu madre, en serio!

A Morinaga se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas…

\- Senpai, llévate a Kanako a su pieza - no quiero que escuche nada más…

La Tía tomó a Kanako y se la llevó a su cuarto…

\- Señora, ¡váyase de inmediato de esta casa!- le gritó el padre de Senpai con un tono amenazante y aterrador. Si usted no valora a su hijo, olvídese de él, déjelo tranquilo. Aquí con nosotros ya tiene una familia, no los necesita a ustedes. (Morinaga se emocionó aún más).

\- No me interesa en nada este chico- dijo mirando a Morinaga con desprecio…

A él se le hizo un nudo mayor al que ya tenía en la garganta. Era la primera vez que se veían después de 6 años y era así cómo lo trataba. Senpai escuchó esa frase y casi la golpea.

\- ¿Así que esas son las primeras palabras que me diriges luego de no verme por más de 6 años? – le preguntó un abatido Morinaga.

\- ¿Qué esperabas?- te pedí qué hablaras con tu hermano y no lo hiciste. Te pedí que te rehabilitaras y te casaras con una chica y no lo hiciste. -¿Qué esperas de mí?, no obedeces mis órdenes, no me interesa saber nada de ti - si quieres mi respeto -¡al menos ayuda a que tu hermano regrese!- le gritó furiosa…

\- ¡No voy a volver madre!- le contestaba entrando en forma agitada el Kunihiro Morinaga junto a Masaki al departamento…

\- ¿Cómo que no?- ¡volverás a casa y con tu esposa!- le gritó dándole una orden…

\- Madre -ya te lo dije - nos divorciamos - ese tema ya está zanjado con ella. Ahora estoy con Masaki, como siempre debió haber sido…

-¿Están enfermos sabes? -¡tu hermano y tú son una vergüenza! -Pero tú, que eras nuestro orgullo -¿cómo has podido hacernos esto?

-¿Hacerles qué? - ¿Vivir mi vida cómo yo quiero?

\- ¡Hacernos pasar nuevamente por esta humillación!- al menos con Tetsuhiro pudimos hacerlo ver como un error de juventud y pudimos deshacernos de él enviándolo a estudiar fuera -¿pero tú? -¿Un hombre adulto? - hecho y derecho- ¡te casaste! - Montaste toda una farsa- ¿para luego hacernos pasar por la vergüenza de un divorcio al mes de haberte casado?- Y más encima te involucras con el ex amante de tu hermano?.

\- ¿Y quién sabe? - ¿A quién le importa?

\- ¡A todo el mundo? - ¡A Nuestros vecinos! - ¡A nuestros amigos!

\- Entonces no son amigos y hasta dónde sé, los vecinos no son tus hijos- ¿te importan más ellos? -¿En serio?

\- Quiero que vuelvas a la casa y aclares todo… sino, no te aparezcas nunca más por allá…

\- No me importa- no necesito nada de ustedes. Por mucho tiempo viví para hacerlos sentir orgullosos, pero luego de ver su reacción y lo que le hicieron a mi hermano menor, ya no me interesa.

\- ¿Lo que nosotros le hicimos a tu hermano menor? ¿Acaso no fuiste tú mismo quien nos aconsejó sacarlo de la casa y enviarlo a estudiar lejos? - Tu también lo despreciabas -¿O ya se te olvidó? -¿cuántas veces lo insultaste y dijiste que era una vergüenza?- ¿un anormal?

Morinaga cerró los ojos bajando la cabeza. Su hermano, Masaki y Senpai acusaron recibo del nuevo golpe que le había dado la mujer a Tetsuhiro - ¡Pero claro! - ahora que te volviste igual a él -¿lo admiras? - jajajajajaja- Ni tú ni este raro son mis hijos - ¡No quiero verlos más!- les gritó fríamente…

\- ¡Basta! - Salió gritando Kanako de la habitación con un libro en la mano que le aventó a la madre de Morinaga y que le pegó justo en la cara -¡váyase! ¡fuera! -¡no vuelva nunca más por aquí! Morinaga ya tiene una familia - mucho mejor que la suya - así que fuera- ¡Fuera! - ¡váyaseeeee! – le gritó

Kanako estaba tan descontrolada, que el hermano de Morinaga sacó a su madre del departamento y se la llevó - los gritos que venían de la calle eran terribles…

\- Kanako- cálmate por favor- le decía Morinaga - No te descontroles así- Esa señora me ha tratado así desde que tengo 16 años, me importa poco a estas alturas

\- Eso no es verdad, te afecta y mucho- ¿crees que no me doy cuenta?- sollozaba la niña..

\- Si, pero por un rato, después lo olvido y vuelve todo a la normalidad en mi vida. Ahora los tengo a ustedes y no me siento solo - dijo en un susurro de voz - ya no podía habla más…

\- Lo lamento tanto - no sabía - sino, no la hubiera dejado entrar - ¡Lo siento!- lloraba sin poder calmarse. Morinaga la abrazaba y estaba al borde del llanto. Todos estaban impactados por lo sucedido - todo lo dicho había sido muy fuerte - nadie podía creer cómo había tratado esa mujer a su hijo y cómo había reaccionado Kanako y su estado actual….

Todos estaban sumamente preocupados por Morinaga. Su cara estaba totalmente desfigurada y tenía los ojos rojos, pero nadie sabía que hacer ni qué decir en esos momentos….

\- Lamento todo lo sucedido hijo- le había dicho en tono paternal el padre de Tatsumi - Tu madre no está bien- vive preocupada de cosas sin importancia como las apariencias y el qué dirán. Esa es la familia que te tocó, pero esta es la familia que te escogió, te aceptó y adoptó, así que no te sientas solo- le dijo finalmente colocando la mano en su hombro y dándole unas suaves palmaditas en la nuca… ante este gesto, Morinaga no pudo controlar más las lágrimas, y estas corrieron suavemente por sus mejillas, pero no quería descomponerse ahí frente a todos y menos frente a Kanako…

\- Gracias- le dijo Morinaga, tratando de controlarse

\- ¡Ya, no llores- por favor!- le suplicaba Kanako - Perdóname, no sabía que esto pasaría….

\- No te culpes Kanako- no tenías como saber- le dijo Morinaga secándose las lágrimas

\- Tranquila hermanita- dijo Senpai- ya no dejemos que esto nos perturbe más - por favor tomemos té, con mi Tía dejamos el pescado tirado en la pescadería cuando recibimos la llamada, por lo que comeremos pescado otro día. Pero tenemos varias cosas más para hacer - decía Senpai intentando distender la situación…

\- No tengo hambre- decía Kanako, en verdad, no quiero nada…

\- Kanako ven, ayúdame a cocinar algo - yo sí tengo hambre. Trabajé todo el día y me vine un poco antes para poder compartir contigo y los demás mientras están aquí con nosotros, ayúdame sí?- le pedía Morinaga en tono suplicante - no podemos dejar que tu tía cocine todo el tiempo….

\- ¿Qué quieres comer? – le preguntaba secándose las lágrimas. Todos se miraron, Kanako, en verdad apreciaba harto a Morinaga …

\- ¿Que tal unos panqueques! Algo dulce siempre hace bien en estos momentos!

\- Siiii - yo soy experta en hacerlos ¿verdad tía?

\- Si, hijita- le respondió su tía. Entonces nosotros ordenaremos un poco y arreglaremos la mesa para cuando estén listos…les parece?

\- Siiiii- decía emocionada Kanako- ella quería hacer feliz a Morinaga en ese momento….

Senpai miraba con asombro a Kanako, lo afectada que había estado y cómo había descrito a Morinaga: increíble, valiente, sensible, sin dudas lo consideraba como parte de su familia. Por otro lado miraba preocupado a Morinaga, quien realmente estaba actuando el mejor papel de su vida en estos momentos, mostrándose indiferente a la situación. Recordaba el mensaje de texto y cómo había llorado después de eso. Se imaginaba la pena y el desconsuelo que debía estar sintiendo ahora, sin duda, lo que le había dicho su madre, era demasiado - pero ahí estaba, sonriendo como si nada hubiera pasado para ver tranquila a su hermana menor, sin duda, Morinaga era una persona increíble.

Finalmente comieron los panqueques y el ambiente algo se distendió. El hermano de Morinaga le había escrito que su madre se había ido y que él iría hablar con él próximamente, pero que esperaría que Kanako y los demás se fueran, no deseaba exponer nuevamente a la familia de Tatsumi con los problemas que ellos tenían como familia…

En su mayoría comieron en silencio. A Kanako esa noche le costó conciliar el sueño. Pensaba en su madre, en lo buena y dulce que ella había sido y la comparaba con la madre de Morinaga, la diferencia era terrible. A pesar de no tener a su madre a su lado, se alegraba de haber tenido a la mejor madre que una familia podría haber tenido y su Tía, era sin duda igual de increíble, cariñosa, tierna, etc

Morinaga estaba destrozado por dentro, pero no quería flaquear, Senpai estaba atónito, no era capaz de tocar el tema, pero sabía que Morinaga explotaría tarde o temprano….

\- ¿Quieres dormir en la pieza que dejaron mi hermano con su marido?- ahí podremos dormir juntos si quieres

\- No, dormiré en el sillón - si quieres tú duerme ahí …

\- No, dormiré donde tú duermas..

\- No es necesario - por hoy, no quiero saber nada del mundo…

\- Tetsuhiro - gracias por mi hermana - él solo asintió…

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer?- le preguntaba Senpai dolido ante la duda, ya que no sabía que hacer ni que decir

\- Nada- y unas lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas

Senpai quería abrazarlo, pero Morinaga hizo el gesto de alejarse, que no lo tocara. Hecho esto, se paró y salió del departamento y se fue a sentar en la escalera del edificio. Ahí pudo comenzar a desahogar en algo la pena y las lágrimas que tenía atoradas en la garganta desde hace horas.

Senpai salió detrás de él y se sentó a su lado. Morinaga cruzó sus brazos sobre sus rodillas y colocó su frente en ellos. No quería que Senpai lo viera de esa manera, pero no podía hacer nada. Las palabras de su madre lo habían herido demasiado como para poder evitarlo. Si un mensaje de texto lo había herido, esto lo había devastado. Senpai colocó su mano en la cabeza de Morinaga a fin de consolarlo un rato y luego lo rodeó con su brazo izquierdo a modo de abrazo, pero sin decirle nada. No encontraba las palabras adecuadas…

\- 6 años que no me ve -¿Y eso es todo lo que tiene para decirme?- le dijo incrédulo Morinaga

\- Debo reconocer que casi la golpee cuando te dijo todo lo que te dijo- tuve que recurrir a todo mi autocontrol…

\- ¡Qué increíble! – y yo que quería acercarme a hablar con ellos y ver si podíamos arreglar las cosas -¡Qué estúpido!

\- Pero sabes, ¡no puedes negar que el librazo que le tiró Kanako a tu madre no fue espectacular! - comentó sonriendo alegre Senpai

\- Jajajaja- siiiii- rió Morinaga entre lágrimas….

\- ¡La cara de loca que puso! -¡Debimos haberla filmado!- continuó Senpai

\- Si, hubiera sido memorable- dijo secándose las lágrimas - Ahhhhh- suspiró hondo Tetsuhiro, ¿Por qué todo a veces es tan difícil?- se preguntó desanimado…

\- Ya Tetsuhiro- Suficiente- Vamos, entremos, ven vamos a darnos una ducha, eso te calmará un poco. Sé que no puedo ni dimensionar la pena que debes estar sintiendo en estos momentos, sé que debe ser demasiada para ti, pero no estás solo y te juro que no puedo verte así - no me gusta verte llorar -Y menos con tanta pena, se me parte el alma– le dijo al borde del llanto Senpai.

\- Ven, vamos- le dijo Senpai tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo directo al baño. Encendió el agua caliente, lo desvistió y lo instó a meterse bajo el agua. Sentir el agua caliente corriendo por su cuerpo de inmediato lo calmó….

Luego Senpai, se quitó la ropa y se metió a la ducha junto a él. Ahí lo comenzó a besar y a abrazar. Los besos de Morinaga eran de necesidad, -necesitaba sentirse querido. Senpai lo besaba más y más - lo comenzó a tocar, a acariciar - Morinaga lo tomó por las muñecas, lo giró y lo colocó de espaldas a él, y lo comenzó a penetrar con fuerza- lo penetraba con desesperación. En ese minuto, no le importaba nada. Senpai gemía de placer, pero casi sin emitir sonido, no quería meter bulla por los demás, pero estaba extasiado con la sensación que tenía. La penetración era dura y algo dolorosa, pero sentir esa necesidad en Morinaga lo tenía al borde de estallar, era rudo pero excitante. Mientras lo penetraba, Senpai se masturbaba. Morinaga lo sujetaba con fuerza y acariciaba. Estaban por lograr el clímax en cualquier momento.

\- Souichi me vengo- ¡ya no aguanto más!

\- Yo estoy igual - aguanta un poco más- aquí voy- le decía Senpai sin poder contenerse más, con lo que Morinaga se dio permiso para acabar también…

Había sido muy sensual todo, y Senpai había logrado apaciguar en algo la pena de Morinaga. Tetsuhiro había quedado realmente sorprendido una vez más, de que Senpai se dejara hacer todo lo que él quería y verlo masturbarse en la ducha, había sido increíble.

Esa noche ocuparon la pieza de Senpai, y aunque un poco estrechos, durmieron juntos. Senpai no dejó de abrazar a Tetsuhiro en ningún minuto, cosa que sintiera su calor y afecto - gracias a eso, Morinaga logró conciliar el sueño y dormir, sentirlo a su lado, le daba paz.

Al día siguiente, Morinaga se levantó temprano, arregló rápidamente un bolso de ropa y decidió irse por unos días del departamento. Estaba demasiado triste y quería estar solo. Quería poder desahogarse tranquilo. Apreciaba mucho a los Tatsumi, pero con ellos en su departamento, tendría que fingir que todo estaba bien y no se sentía con ánimos para eso. Tenía un nudo gigante en la garganta y no quería deprimir a nadie, menos a Kanako….

Morinaga le dejó una nota a Souichi explicándole que se iría por unos días, pero que regresaría antes que todos se fueran. Qué iría a trabajar en forma normal, pero que se quedaría fuera. En la nota le pedía que les dijera a todos, que había ido a casa de su hermano para ver cómo enfrentar este tema, y para que el hecho no se volviera a repetir, ya que su madre, aún no había vuelto a su casa y no quería exponerlos nuevamente a una situación similar….

Senpai se colocó furioso al leer la nota:

\- ¡Maldito Morinaga!- ¿cómo no hablaste de esto antes conmigo primero? – Senpai comenzó a llamarlo a su celular, pero sonaba apagado. Rápidamente llamó al hermano mayor de Morinaga, pero él no sabía nada del tema, no sabía donde estaba.

Ese día, Morinaga se había declarado enfermo en la empresa, y no fue a trabajar. Su jefe, no le puso ningún problema, puesto que de puro escucharlo hablar, se dio cuenta de que algo sucedía, pero no quiso preguntarle nada. Ese día decidió quedarse en un hotel y pasar el día encerrado pensando en todo lo sucedido.

Morinaga se sentía, miserable. Si, esa era definitivamente la palabra que lo definía. Llevaba 6 años pensando cómo podría ser el reencuentro con su madre y aunque siempre pensó que no sería fácil, nunca pensó que lo trataría con tanto desdén y odio. Su madre quería recuperar a su hermano, pero con él definitivamente no quería nada y eso le dolía mucho.

Eso sumado a la vergüenza de haber sido tratado así frente a la familia de Souichi, lo tenía sumamente abatido. La reacción de Kanako, las palabras del sr Tatsumi, la cara de Matsuda - todos habían quedados impactados. Tetsuhiro no sabía qué pensar, era definitivamente muy fuerte para él, más cuando se encontraba frente a la familia perfecta, donde todos se aceptaban y querían. Era muy triste de aceptar.

Al enterarse que Morinaga se había ido, todos se entristecieron, sobre todo Kanako, ya que se sentía culpable por haber dejado entrar a la madre de Morinaga. Ella había recordado cuando su hermano, le había dicho que Morinaga había tenido problemas con su familia a su llegada, y ella no lo había recordado.

Souichi les había dicho que estaría fuera por un par de días, que había ido donde su hermano, pero él tampoco tenía la certeza de que sería así. Esperaba que Morinaga regresara antes que ellos se fueran, pero tampoco estaba seguro. Morinaga seguía con el celular apagado.

Ya entrada la noche, Souichi logró comunicarse con él, si bien Morinaga no quería hablar con él (puesto que esperaba el tremendo sermón por parte de Senpai), no le quedó más remedio que contestar, ya que no pudo obviar las 40 llamadas perdidas que Senpai le había dejado en su celular….

\- ¿Dónde estás?- le preguntó Senpai intentando mantener la calma y no mostrar su enfado

\- Me estoy quedando en un hotel- le respondió Morinaga

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?- ¿por qué te fuiste así?- le recriminó Senpai

\- Lo siento, no podía estar más ahí. Necesito estar solo unos días, no podía seguir fingiendo que nada pasaba si me estaba muriendo por dentro Tatsumi

\- ¿Y tú crees que yo no entendería eso?- le preguntó triste Senpai

\- No sé- le respondió de la forma más honesta Morinaga

\- Tetsuhiro -¿y cómo estás ahora?

\- No quiero hablar de eso- no me preguntes….

\- ¿Te puedo ir a ver?- le preguntó en un impulso repentino

Tetsuhiro lo pensó por unos segundos y luego le contesto:

\- No, Tatsumi- quédate con tu familia, ellos están ahí por ti…

\- Están casi todos dormidos, no se darán cuenta. Y mañana regresaré temprano…

\- No Tatsumi -en serio….

\- ¿Por qué me lo tienes que hacer tan difícil? -¿cuándo lo único que quiero es apoyarte y estar contigo?….

\- Porque al verme mal, te vas a enojar y me vas a decir que esto va a pasar, que quizás algún día cambie y no quiero que me reten o que te enojes o me digan cosas que no van a suceder - quiero sentirme mal, llorar si es que quiero hacerlo, desahogarme…

\- ¿Mañana irás a trabajar?

\- No sé - Mi jefe me llamó y dijo que si quería me tomara el día- total mañana es viernes y salimos más temprano- le dije que lo pensaría - perdóname por todo Tatsumi- en serio….

\- ¿Por qué rayos me dices Tatsumi? - ¡me hablas como si estuvieras enojado conmigo! -¿Por qué? Qué te hice?

\- ¡Nada Souichi!- no sé - por favor cortemos - finalmente vamos a salir discutiendo y es lo que menos quiero- y acto seguido Tetsuhiro emitió un suave sollozo y colgó.

Senpai lo comenzó a llamar de inmediato, pero Morinaga ya había desconectado su celular. Senpai se quedó pensando unos momentos y aún cuando sabía que era tarde, llamó por teléfono a Masaki y le preguntó si sabía donde estaba Tetsuhiro. Masaki no le quería decir, pero al ver lo ansioso que estaba Senpai optó por decirle.

\- Tatsumi - le había dicho Masaki- no seas muy duro con él- Estaba muy mal cuando lo vi hoy.

\- Si, no te preocupes- Gracias por decirme donde está - y muy enojado- le había cortado el teléfono.

Senpai no pudo ocultar sus celos y enojo. Masaki lo había visto y era el único que sabía donde estaba Morinaga, ni siquiera su hermano sabía, eso había puesto a Senpai sumamente irritado. - ¿Por qué dejaba que Masaki lo consolara?- ¿por qué a él no se le daba esa oportunidad? - su mente era un torbellino, hasta que llegó al hotel y logró subir a la habitación sin que le avisaran a Morinaga…

Al golpear la puerta, Tetsuhiro abrió pensando que eran unas cervezas que había pedido a la habitación. Se sorprendió sobremanera cuando se topó cara a cara con Senpai. La cara de ambos se desdibujó. La de Morinaga por verlo ahí y la de Senpai por verle la cara de tristeza y esos sus ojos rojos e hinchados….

\- No es justo- le había reclamado Senpai

\- ¿Qué cosa?- le preguntó sorprendido Morinaga

\- ¡Que Masaki supiera y yo no!- le gritó - más que lo dejaste venir-

\- Sí- le respondió Morinaga

\- ¿Por qué?- le dijo furioso pero tratando de controlar su ira

\- Porque él me entiende…

\- ¡No quiero que te burles de mí!- si lo prefieres a él dímelo, ¡pero no me hagas quedar como imbécil!- le gritó Senpai golpeando la pared furioso

Tetsuhiro no lo podía creer…

\- ¿Qué? - ¿Estás celoso Souichi?

\- Déjame en paz- le dijo desviando la mirada furioso y rojo como un tomate

Al ver esa reacción, Morinaga se lanzó a sus brazos y lo abrazó con fuerza….

\- No quiero que estés a solas con él y menos que le tengas más confianza que a mí…..

\- Souichi, jamás haría algo que podría lastimarte, Además es la pareja de mi hermano...

\- Bueno, hoy me lastimaste….

\- Lo lamento, no quise hacerlo….

\- ¿No confías en mí, verdad? - Primero te vas y no me avisas, después dejas que él venga y a mi no…

\- Souichi si confío en ti - Solo que él me llamó, le conté y vino de inmediato. Sólo hablamos, él me conoce y entiende bien…

Senpai se enfureció….

\- ¿Me quieres decir que yo no te conozco acaso? - ¡Entonces quédate con él! – ¡no sé para qué me molesté en venir hasta aquí!- fui un estúpido de pensar que querías verme…

\- Souichi -No te molestes - no me hagas las cosas más difíciles- le dijo sentándose en el suelo, apoyándose en el respaldo del sillón que tenía la pieza…

\- ¿Qué quieres que haga? -¿quieres que me vaya?

\- Sí, ve con tu familia - aprovecha que aún están acá -yo regresaré el sábado temprano. No sé que haré mañana, eso lo decidiré cuando despierte….

\- Todos están preocupados por ti- le dijo Souichi enojado

\- Lo sé, por eso me fui. Necesitaba estar tranquilo y con tu familia no hubiese podido. Recordar sus caras de ayer, la reacción de Kanako, lo dicho por tu padre- No era capaz de sobrellevarlo, todo fue demasiado para mí…..

\- Me imagino que sí- le dijo Tatsumi entendiendo un poco más la situación. Les diré que te vi y que estás mejor - que regresarás el sábado para estar con ellos, ¿te parece?

\- Si, está bien. - El sábado volveré….

\- Mañana, ¿te puedo venir a ver? - ¿o vendrá Masaki nuevamente?….

\- Masaki está enamorado de mi hermano- le dijo Tetsuhiro - pero su voz sonó con cierto pesar…

Souichi sintió un escalofrío correr por su espalda al escuchar ese tono de pesar y tristeza en Morinaga. En ese momento llamaron a la puerta y eran las cervezas que Morinaga había pedido.

\- Si quieres, acompáñame a beber- le dijo Tetsuhiro.

Luego de un silencio algo incómodo, Senpai le preguntó a Morinaga:

\- ¿Por qué siento que preferirías que él estuviera aquí en vez de mí?-

-¿Quién?- Masaki?- le preguntó Morinaga

\- Sabes que me refiero a él…..

\- No es eso Souichi, sólo que ahora tu familia está aquí para verte. Además tú te enfadas y enojas siempre conmigo, en cambio Masaki me escucha, sin enojarse, no me grita ni nada….

\- Si él no estuviera enamorado de tu hermano, ¿tú?

\- No digas eso - ¿quieres?- llevo muchos años enamorado de ti para que dudes de mí…

\- Pero si él no estuviera enamorado de tu hermano, ¿lo hubieras escogido a él verdad?

\- No lo sé - nunca lo he pensado….

\- No te creo- le dijo Senpai triste

\- Souichi, en serio, te amo demasiado hace mucho tiempo. Masaki es alguien importante para mí, a quien quise mucho y me conoce desde hace muchos años. Pero debes entender que para mí es y será, siempre el novio de mi hermano.

\- ¿Me puedo quedar contigo?- le preguntó por última vez Senpai desconsolado.

Morinaga, se imaginó cómo se sentía Senpai en esos momentos, por lo cual le dijo:

\- Por su puesto, pero por favor no discutas conmigo- le dijo Morinaga accediendo a su petición -aunque no muy convencido.

Esa noche, Senpai quería demostrarle a Morinaga que podía contar con él. Dejó que Morinaga hablara al respecto, que llorara cuando quería, pero verlo triste le provocaba sentimientos de ira dentro de su ser.

\- En verdad lamento no poder ayudarte - me encantaría golpearlos a todos y que reaccionaran de una vez – le dijo sumamente enojado con la familia de Morinaga..

Morinaga sonrió….

\- Siiii- sería genial que lo hicieras- rió

\- Si, pero piensa - ¡siempre tendremos a Kanako para enfrentar a tu madre!- pensó alegre Senpai

\- Jajajajaja- rió Morinaga - siiiii, pero en verdad, no me gustó verla así. Es decir, me alegra que me aprecie tanto, pero no me gustó verla llorando así por mi culpa….

\- Para que veas que no todo es tan malo. Tienes gente a tu alrededor que te aprecia mucho - ¡hasta tu hermano está tratando de enmendar las cosas!

\- Si, lo sé- le dijo Morinaga mirando hacia arriba como hacia el infinito.

\- ¿Te parece si vamos a descansar? -Mañana vas a ir a trabajar - ¿o no?

\- Si…

\- Ven vamos a dormir- le dijo Senpai dándole la mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie…

\- ¡Gracias Senpai!- le dijo Morinaga abrazándolo muy fuerte. Senpai se refugio en esos brazos - ¡qué bueno que me viniste a ver!- ¡me has hecho muy feliz hoy!

\- ¿En serio? - ¿Aunque sea yo?

\- ¡Porque eres tú!- le respondió Morinaga dándole un beso en los labios- Al cual Senpai correspondió un poco emocionado…

Llegaron a la pieza besándose y acariciándose. Senpai sentía la necesidad de estar con él. Quería ser más importante que nadie en la vida de Morinaga. Estaba celoso a morir de Masaki, aún cuando sabía que Morinaga lo amaba. Todavía no podía aceptar, que Masaki hubiera sabido antes que nadie. Morinaga todavía no podía acostumbrarse a este "nuevo Senpai", pero estaba realmente feliz con los cambios….

Luego de un rato, ya se encontraban desnudos en la cama, haciendo lo que tenían que hacer. Morinaga estaba besándolo con gran pasión y Senpai se sentía pleno, Feliz.

Al día siguiente, Morinaga fue a trabajar y luego optó por volver al departamento. Les pidió disculpas por haberse ido en forma repentina, pero les explicó que esa noche su hermano lo llamó para que hablaran y vieran como enfrentar el tema. Pero como no habían encontrado por ahora la manera de solucionar algo, habían decidido verlo con más calma mas adelante. Por ahora, volvía para estar con ellos estos últimos días, antes que los "Tatsumis" se separaran. Todos estaban felices de que volviera, pero el más feliz era Senpai.

El domingo llegó rápido y todos se tuvieron que ir. El día anterior, conversaron con Kanako la posibilidad de venir a quedarse a su departamento los fines de semana e incluso la opción de cambiarse de escuela. Kanako no podía creerlo…

\- ¿Hablan en serio?

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí! - lo venimos hablando con Morinaga desde la semana pasada- si te quieres cambiar de escuela, estarías más cerca…

\- No, eso no sería necesario - son menos de dos horas de viaje, además me gusta mi escuela - ¿Pero no seré una molestia para ustedes?

\- Kanako, esa pieza se armó especialmente para ti. Es tuya, jamás la desarmaremos. Ahora queremos ver, si estás dispuesta a usarla. - Si no quieres venir todos los fines de semana, está bien, la idea es que vengas cuando tú quieras….

\- ¿Están hablando en serio?- no molestaría

\- No- jamás lo harías…

\- ¡Pero ustedes son una pareja!…

\- ¡Y tú eres nuestra hermana!- le dijo Senpai. Los hermanos no molestan, al contrario, se cuidan…

\- Me encantaría- dijo en un susurro. - De todas formas, no serán todos los fines de semana, pero vendré seguido.

\- ¡Genial!- exclamó Morinaga - Nosotros estaremos encantados, siempre quise tener una hermana a quien cuidar.

\- Ahí nos pondremos de acuerdo con los horarios- le dijo Senpai

\- ¡Los adoro!- gritó saltando a abrazarlos a ambos - ¡muchas gracias!-

Senpai y Morinaga estaban felices. Morinaga eso sí, ahora que estaba Senpai viviendo con él, sentía que tenía la agenda muy apretada. Entre la farmacéutica y la universidad, se le estaba haciendo muy pesado. Cada vez estaba más cansado, por lo que esa noche, quiso conversar con Senpai:

\- Souichi- ¿tienes un minuto?…

\- Por su puesto, ¿qué pasa?- le preguntó un tanto preocupado por la cara de Tetsuhiro

\- Sabes, estoy pensando dejar la universidad. Ahora que estás aquí, se me está haciendo muy pesado todo el ritmo que estoy llevando. Quiero pasar más tiempo contigo, y la universidad no me lo permite...

\- ¡Pero a ti te encanta dar clases!- exclamó Souichi sorprendido

\- Si, pero estoy muy cansado - Cuando tomé las clases, era justamente para no tener tiempo, para no pensar en nuestra separación y para no pensar en ti. En cambio ahora, lo único que quiero es tiempo…

\- Te entiendo, ¿pero es lo que quieres?

\- Me encantan las clases y mis alumnos, pero no quiero dejar la farmacéutica. Las proyecciones que tengo ahí son buenas, y deja buen dinero.

\- Si, me imagino - pero tus alumnos colocarán el grito en el cielo…..

\- Jajajajaja -no creo- ya se olvidarán de mí. Pero si algo quiero es que tengamos más tiempo para los dos…

\- ¿Estás seguro? - es que te veo tan feliz haciendo clases - ¿y si disminuyes tus horarios? -¿Y haces una o dos clases a la semana?

\- Tendré que verlo con el director - haber qué opina- pensó en voz alta. - Pero bueno, te lo quería comentar- quiero estar más contigo- le decía Morinaga abrazándolo

\- Yiaaaaaaa - no te pongas meloso - lo retó Senpai

\- ¿No quieres hacerlo ahora?- le preguntó Morinaga Sensualmente

\- No – le contestó enojado Senpai…

Morinaga le puso cara larga….

\- Bueno, ahora no quiero -¿OK?- ¿lo puedes entender?- le dijo molesto - ¡lo hicimos hace poco, no exageres!

\- No, si yo soy el estúpido que quiere renunciar a su trabajo para pasar más tiempo contigo- y yo soy el estúpido que hace lo más posible para que seas feliz – dijo Molesto Morinaga

\- ¡No hagas las cosas si las vas a hacer con segundas intenciones! - ¿quieres? – sino, ¡no las hagas!- le gritó enojado Senpai…

\- ¿Qué segundas intenciones?- ¿tener sexo con tu pareja? - eso pensaba que venía con relación - igual que querer ver al otro feliz. ¡Está bien!- le gritó Morinaga enojado, no te preocupes- esta noche, mejor duermo solo- le dijo encerrándose en la habitación conjunta.

Senpai había quedado muy sorprendido de la reacción de Morinaga. Seguramente estaba estresado y quizás necesitaba liberar tensiones. Él sabía perfectamente, que una de las formas que tenía para hacerlo, era justamente, teniendo relaciones con él. Mal que mal había sido una semana intensa para él en todos los sentidos y él no se había medido lo suficiente. Siempre le respondía mal y le gritaba. Morinaga lo que más le pedía siempre, era justamente que no lo retara y que no se enojara con el y él hacía justamente lo contrario. Senpai se sentía cansado y sin fuerzas para hacerlo, pero quizás un abrazo, unos besos, una explicación, hubieran bastado para evitar la discusión….

\- Morinaga- disculpa- ven conmigo a la habitación…

\- No, gracias – me quedaré aquí - ya tomé sueño…

\- Tetsuhiro, por favor …

\- No insistas, no iré. Buenas noches Tatsumi- y apagó la luz de su velador

\- Ok- ¡buenas noches entonces! - le gritó molesto Senpai

Al cabo de un par de horas, Morinaga se levantó y se fue al living y encendió bajito el televisor. No podía dormir y no quería seguir pensando. Su cabeza era un torbellino de cosas. En verdad, no estaba enojado con Senpai, sólo se había desquitado con él cuando se negó y se sentía culpable por eso. Pero la verdad era que se sentía sobrepasado por varias cosas: su familia, su madre, el trabajo que lo tenía extenuado y cómo decepcionaría a varias personas al dejar las clases. Pensaba en Kanako, en el Sr Tatsumi , en su hermano, en Masaki y en su propio padre. Todo le daba vueltas en la cabeza. También pensaba en su relación con Senpai, en ese tipo de peleas y el miedo que sentía a que esto se acabara y quedara nuevamente solo….

\- No puedo seguir así- pensaba Morinaga - si vivo con miedo, será peor…

Senpai que tampoco podía dormir, sintió la TV funcionar y salió al encuentro de Morinaga….

\- ¿Qué estás viendo a estas horas?- le preguntó intrigado Senpai

\- Nada, en verdad - Estaba buscando algo que ver pero no puedo dormir, y no quiero pensar…

\- Si sigues molesto conmigo, lo lamento- no debí rechazarte así -y menos decirte lo de después…

\- No es culpa tuya -soy yo- estoy ansioso, y me desquité contigo- le decía Morinaga tomando la mano de Senpai que se había sentado a su lado…

\- No era la forma de contestarte….

\- ¿Me prometes que no me vas a dejar solo?- le preguntaba Morinaga mirando hacia el suelo con una cara sumamente triste..

\- ¿Dejarte solo?, - ¿por qué lo haría Tetsuhiro? -¿crees acaso que por estas discusiones vamos a separarnos o algo así?. Morinaga suspiró largo y tendido….

\- Ven, vamos a acostarnos – le dijo Senpai apagando el televisor y llevándoselo de la mano a la cama. ¡No seas ridículo! - prosiguió… mi vida ya está amarrada a la tuya - te pido me tengas paciencia -pero no quiero que sufras por mi falta de tacto - ¡si siempre he sido igual!

\- No, has cambiado y mucho- sólo que a veces recaes- pensó para sus adentro Morinaga. - Si- eso es verdad- le respondió Morinaga sonriendo….

\- ¡Viste! - y de la nada, Senpai se acercó a él y lo besó apasionadamente en los labios. Se besaron por unos minutos pero Morinaga no quería forzar a Senpai por lo que se separó suavemente de él y le dijo que necesitaba dormir. Senpai insistió puesto que ese beso, lo había encendido al punto de necesitarlo, pero Morinaga lo volvió a rechazar. Senpai se sintió triste y decepcionado, hasta la fecha, Morinaga nunca lo había rechazado…

\- No quieres hacerlo, ¿verdad?

\- No, se me quitaron las ganas, discúlpame. Estás en todo tu derecho a decirme que no, yo no quiero forzarte. Era yo que egoístamente quería hacerlo, para sacarme el peso del día, pero no es justo para ti - discúlpame.

\- Pero y si te digo que en verdad tengo deseos ahora…

Morinaga lo miró con cara de circunstancia..

\- Pero yo no siento deseos ahora, se me quitaron hasta las fuerzas, lo lamento. Mejor descansemos, mañana los dos volveremos a trabajar- Y dicho esto, Morinaga se dio vuelta, dándole la espalda a Senpai, quedándose dormido casi de inmediato.

Producto de esto, Senpai no pudo dormir casi nada en toda la noche. Primera vez que experimentaba el rechazo. Aún cuando él había sido muy honesto respecto de sus ganas, eso le permitió experimentar lo que se sentía ser rechazado y eso que Morinaga, no le había gritado ni nada. Sólo le había dicho que no y nada más. Mientras que él lo rechazaba en forma violenta y con insultos. Senpai pensaba que tendría que pensarlo 10 veces antes de rechazar a Morinaga nuevamente, porque en verdad se sentía mal, y Morinaga aún se encontraba en una situación vulnerable.

El director de la Universidad se decepcionó mucho cuando Morinaga le comunicó que dejaba las clases. ¡No podía creerlo!.

\- ¿Pero estás seguro Morinaga?- ¡tus clases son un éxito en esta universidad! - tenemos lista de espera para el próximo semestre de alumnos que quieren tomar tu ramo - y he tenido excelentes comentarios por parte de tus alumnos y profesores. - ¿no hay ninguna posibilidad de hacerte recapacitar?

\- No, director. En verdad, entre el trabajo y las clases, ya no que me queda tiempo. Estoy demasiado cansando y ahora estoy en pareja, por lo cual no quiero que mi relación se resienta…

\- Si, entiendo tus motivos, pero será una lástima, espero no tener muchos reclamos de alumnos indignados - jajajaja- reía el director

\- No, no creo- yo hablaré con ellos si ud. así me lo permite, cosa de que no crean que es la universidad quien me pidió abandonar el ramo, a que se debe a una decisión personal...

\- Si, por supuesto, es bueno que tú se los hagas saber de primera fuente y les expliques tus motivos. -¿Me imagino que llegarás hasta el final del semestre, ¿verdad?

\- Si, queda tan poco, que obviamente no voy a dejar botado al curso a estas alturas...

La conversación con el director no había sido nada de dura, si lo comparaba con sus alumnos. La cara de decepción de todos era increíble, pero casi todos pudieron entender sus motivos. Eso sumado, a que este último tiempo se le veía cansado…

\- ¡Lo vamos a extrañar profesor!- decía una de sus alumnas

\- Si yo también a todos, pero no por eso crean que cerraré este semestre en manera fácil, así que espero estudien harto para su examen final…

\- ¡Siiii!- gritaban todos

Al correr de los días, Senpai pudo escuchar el alboroto que se había armado con los alumnos que esperaban tomar el ramo con Morinaga, y había quedado totalmente sorprendido con eso. Era como si Morinaga los tuviera bajo un hechizo. Él jamás había sido muy apreciado por sus asistentes y tampoco había tenido amigos salvo Morinaga, que siempre había estado con él. Ese sentimiento si bien le provocaba gran asombro, también le provocaba un poco de celos. Ese carisma y esa forma de llegar a las personas que tenía Morinaga, era realmente envidiable…

Fue tanto el alboroto que se armó, que el director de la Universidad, llamó directamente al dueño y director de la farmacéutica donde trabajaba Morinaga, y le pidió ayuda para ver una posible solución… mal que mal…eran viejos amigos y la universidad, siembre estaba enviando gente de apoyo a la farmacéutica cuando necesitaba contratar gente como mano de obra y a sus mejores alumnos para hacer las prácticas profesionales…..

Finalmente, el dueño de la farmacéutica autorizó a que Morinaga se retirara al medio día los días miércoles y así pudiera dictar al menos dos cursos consecutivos. El alumnado y Morinaga estaban felices….

\- ¿Cómo logras todo esto?- le había preguntado irónico Senpai

\- Siendo encantador, por supuesto- le había contestado risueño Morinaga

Habían pasado como 2 meses del espectáculo de la Madre de Morinaga en el departamento, cuando sonó el teléfono del departamento de Morinaga y Senpai. Kanako (quien se encontraba en él por ser fin de semana), contestó y para su sorpresa era el hermano mayor de Morinaga, Kunihiro.

\- ¡Kanako, buenos días! ¿se encontrará mi hermano? - no me contesta el celular-

\- Eh no, salieron con mi hermano a comprar al supermercado…

\- Oh, ya veo, ¿pero estarán ahí el resto de la tarde?

\- Si, hasta donde tengo entendido, estarán acá…

\- Bien, tengo una visita aquí en mi casa, y quiero que se vean - ¿Crees que podríamos ir?

\- Tendrías que hablar con él. Mira, espera, déjame llamar a mi hermano y le diré que te llame, ¿te parece?

\- Si, claro

Kanako habló con su hermano, y Tetsuhiro llamó a su hermano mayor:

\- ¿Qué pasa? - ¿A quien quieres llevar a mi casa?

\- Nuestro hermano Reiichi está de visita y le gustaría ir a visitarte -¿crees que podríamos ir?

\- Hermano, no quiero problemas - Kanako está con nosotros este fin de semana…

\- Oh- no te preocupes por eso, él solo quiere verte- le dijo Kunihiro.

\- Ok- le dijo medio dudoso Morinaga, nos vemos más tarde….

Los Morinagas llegaron al cabo de un par de horas. Al parecer, Reiichi Morinaga tenía muchas ansias de ver a su hermano después de casi 6 años sin verlo. Él tenía 7 años la última vez que lo había visto, de hecho, tenía la misma edad que Kanako ahora.

Cuando llegaron, ni Senpai ni Tetsuhiro habían llegado aún, por lo que Kanako se tuvo que armar de paciencia para atenderlos… ninguno de ellos les caía bien. Nadie de la familia de Morinaga para Kanako, era bienvenido a ese departamento, salvo Masaki, contra él no tenía ninguna aprensión en general (pero no eran familia).

Kanako en esos momentos, se encontraba haciendo sus deberes escolares, en la mesita del living, ganando tiempo mientras estaba sola. Así podría disfrutar de su compañía cuando llegaran ya que hacía unos fines de semana que Kanako no los visitaba, ya que su colegio estaba con actividades y competencias que Kanako no se había querido perder….

Al llegar, los hizo pasar, les sirvió un vaso de agua, y los convidó a que se instalaran mientras ellas continuaba haciendo sus deberes. Ella hizo como que no existían….

El hermano de Morinaga, los presentó:

\- Kanako- él es mi hermano Reiichi, es el tercero de los cuatro hermanos que somos. Viene después que Tetsuhiro y tiene tu misma edad..

Kanako se mostró fría e indiferente a la presentación, pero de todas formas respondió:

\- ¡Mucho gusto!…

\- Oh, ya veo - ¡Eres tú la que le aventó el libro por la cabeza a mi madre! - ¿verdad?

Kanako casi se desfiguró…

\- Sí- le respondió y lo haría mil veces nuevamente - no me arrepiento de nada..

\- En verdad, si que eres mal educada- le respondió Reiichi

\- ¡Tu madre es la mal educada!.- le contestó Kanako enojada

\- ¿Cómo te atreves?- le recriminó él

\- ¡Basta!- le dijo el Kunihiro a Reiichi, ella tiene razón. Nuestra madre fue una mal educada. No sé que te habrá contado a ti, pero yo vi y presencié todo. Cállate de una vez y espera en silencio a Tetsuhiro.

\- En todo caso hubiera pagado por verte aventándole el libro y dándole en la cara a mi madre- le dejaste el ojo morado por un mes, sólo de imaginármelo me muero de la risa

Ese comentario, sorprendió a todos, Kanako esbozó una sonrisa y muy bajito dijo:

\- Me alegro- ¡se lo merecía!

\- Oye y ¿donde estudias?- le preguntó Reiichi

\- En el Internado Alternativo D7

\- ¿En serio?- dicen que es muy difícil ese colegio!- exclamó sorprendido

\- ¡A mí no me lo parece!

\- ¿Qué promedio tienes?- le preguntó

\- Ahora 6,8- pero espero subirlo pronto

\- ¿Qué eres una nerd?

\- Jajajajaja- rió ella sarcástica -¿Tengo pinta de nerd? Gusano?, no, sólo soy inteligente, es de familia sabes…

\- ¿A quien llamas gusano?

\- ¡A ti estúpido! - Tienes el típico aire de niño inmaduro, de promedio regular, mediocre - haber, digamos ¿un 5,0?

El hermano mayor de Morinaga, ya se temía lo peor. Se tapó la cara con una mano resignado.

\- ¿A quien llamas mediocre?

\- Bueno - ¿y qué promedio tienes?

Reiichi se sonrojó….

Si, tengo un 5,5 de promedio - ¿y?

\- ¿En qué colegio dices que vas?

\- En el politécnico de la zona. Kanako lo miró con lástima…

Justo a tiempo, llegaron Senpai y Morinaga. Tetsuhiro al ver a su hermano menor se emocionó mucho. Estaba tan grande desde la última vez que lo había visto, qué no sabía ni qué decirle después de tantos años….

\- Ufff- me salvaron - me voy a mi habitación -¡Suerte!- le dijo a Morinaga recogiendo sus cosas y llevándose todo…

\- ¿Pasó algo?- preguntó Morinaga

\- Esa niña es muy deslenguada- le había respondido Reiichi

\- ¡Pues claro!- es una Tatsumi- sonrió Tetsuhiro. Es muy inteligente sabes, tiene las mejores notas de su salón, es presidenta de curso, y capitana del equipo de voleibol de su colegio. Es un prodigio, así que mejor no te metas con ella. Además ella fue la que le aventó el libro a nuestra madre

\- Jajajajaa- si ya sé - Hubiera pagado por ver eso - le quedó el ojo morado por un mes a mamá- reía Reiichi lo que hizo todo rieran

\- Estás muy grande Reiichi- le decía Morinaga

\- Si- ha pasado mucho tiempo - lamento todo hermano- le decía de pronto su hermano menor. Antes no entendía bien las cosas y me dejé influenciar por lo que todos decían, pero a mí no me importa, mis mejores amigos son gays y son pareja entre ellos y son personas increíbles. No quiero que pienses que yo te juzgaré, ¡sólo quiero conocerte!- le había dicho todo de una vez, directo, no quería irse con rodeos…

\- Vaya- ¡eso no me lo esperaba- le decía emocionado Morinaga… bueno, si es así, será un gusto para mí -¿quieren comer algo?

Kanako había escuchado todo desde su habitación. Estaba lista para salir a defender a Morinaga, pero había quedado gratamente sorprendida de lo que Reiichi le había dicho a su hermano…

Senpai fue a buscar a Kanako para que se integrara y ayudara a Morinaga a preparar la Once. Reiichi estaba muy sorprendido de la relación que existía entre su hermano y ella. Nada que ver con la persona que los había recibido, ella lo trataba con mucha confianza, cariño. Estaban hasta sincronizados para hacer las cosas. Ya no le parecía una niña hostil, sino que le pareció hasta encantadora y linda…

\- ¿Terminaste tus deberes Kanako?

\- ¡Por supuesto que lo hizo!- eso no deberías ni preguntárselo Souichi- le había contestado Tetsuhiro. Kanako le había sacado la lengua a su hermano…

\- Oye tú - no le permitas que me saque la lengua- la tienes muy mimada Tetsuhiro- le decía Senpai mientras todos reían…

\- Por eso Tetsuhiro es mi favorito hermano

\- Ohhh- no puedo creer que me digas eso- le decía molesto Senpai (todos reían).

La hora había pasado rápidamente, y ya era de volver. Reiichi no quería regresar, por lo que se le permitió quedarse y al día siguiente, Masaki con Kunihiro regresarían con las todas las cosas de él para el regreso a casa de sus padres. Reiichi y Tetsuhiro se quedaron conversando hasta tarde. Morinaga le contaba lo que había sido de su vida durante todos estos años, de Senpai, de su vida en la farmacéutica, todo…

Su hermano por su lado, le contaba lo afligido que estaba por él y por su hermano mayor. Cómo no le gustaba la actitud de sus padres frente a ellos, que si bien los quería, no les gustaba ni a él ni a su hermano menor, Rouma, la forma en que los habían tratado. Morinaga se sentía afortunado de haber salido de esa casa, pero veía que sus hermanos menores sufrían de alguna manera con la crianza que les estaban dando …

Al día siguiente, se levantaron un poco más tarde, y Kanako había preparado un delicioso desayuno. Esa era su forma de regalonear a su hermano y a Morinaga. Reiichi quedó impresionado de las habilidades de Kanako…

A la hora de almuerzo, llegaron Masaki con su novio, con las cosas de Reiichi, él quería seguir conversando con su hermano pero aún tenía deberes que hacer y no los había realizado. Se sentó en la mesa de centro de la cocina, pero estaba muy complicado con los deberes de matemáticas….

\- Hermano- ¿crees que me puedas ayudar con estos problemas? -¡no los puedo resolver!

\- ¿Yo?- ¿ehhhh? - ¿Haber? -pero hermano esto está complicado para mí, salí del colegio hace mucho, no veo este tipo de problemas hace mucho- ¿por qué no le pides ayuda a Kanako que está en tu mismo curso?

\- Eh- no gracias- dijo avergonzado Reiichi, no quería que ella se burlara de él

\- ¿Cómo? -¿No quieres que te ayude? -¡claro! -¿No quieres que piense que eres un idiota verdad?- le dijo molestándolo Kanako…

\- Kanako -¿Cómo le dices algo así?- le preguntaba molesto Senpai

\- Jajajaja- es que tiene promedio 5,5 en la escuela politécnica. bueno, un genio no es…

\- Kanako- le dijo Tetsuhito serio. Esa mirada no le gustó a ella, puesto que notó que Tetsuhiro se había molestado. Era la primera vez que Morinaga se había mostrado molesto con ella, por lo que intentó solucionar el tema rápidamente….

\- OK- disculpa - solo te estaba molestando, yo te ayudaré si quieres- haber déjame ver qué te tiene tan complicado…

Reiichi le mostró….

\- Oh, ¡pero esto no es difícil!- exclamó ella - sólo tienes que despejar la incógnita correcta y la estás despejando mal. Cuando pasas al siguiente lado, debes pasar dividiendo, porque está multiplicando. ¿Entiendes las reglas básicas?

\- No estoy seguro…

\- Mira, vamos del comienzo, pero pone atención…

Kanako estuvo explicándole con harta paciencia, puesto que a Reiichi le costaba entender, pero por ser el hermano de Morinaga y al ver esa expresión de enojo en sus ojos, le hizo esforzarse y colocar su mayor esfuerzo. Antes de que todos se fueran, Kanako le pidió a Senpai poder conversar con él….

\- ¿En serio te quieres cambiar de escuela?- le preguntó asombrado

\- Si hermano- me gusta mucho mi escuela, pero los viajes se me hacen cada vez más pesados, y pensé en estudiar acá. La escuela también tiene dormitorios y nada cambiaría y está catalogada dentro de las mejores 5 del país y quizás, cuando sea más grande, me gustaría estudiar en la Universidad donde imparten clases…

\- Yo no tengo problemas- es decisión tuya- solo debes estar segura…

\- Si, ya lo he venido pensando hace un tiempo -quedan dos meses para terminar el semestre, si quiero cambiarme, debo hacerlo ya…

\- OK, te ayudaré con los trámites. -Con lo que necesites hermana….

Reiichi había escuchado la conversación… y era una idea que también a él le agradaba., pero seguramente, no podría entrar por lo bajo de sus notas. Ella no tendría seguramente problemas, pero él si…

\- Disculpa Kanako- escuché que te querías cambiar de escuela - ¿es verdad?

\- Si- los viajes se me hacen cada vez más tediosos

\- A mi también me gustaría entrar ahí -¿cual es el promedio mínimo para ingresar?

Kanako lo miró con pena, mínimo un 6,0. Con tus notas es difícil que puedas ingresar. Si pudieras conseguir una carta de recomendación de algún profesor -¿te destacas en algún deporte?- quizás por ahí te podrían evaluar y dar una beca o ayuda adicional por la falta de notas…

Si, ¡soy bueno en futbol- podría dar mi examen- y en voleibol también- trataré de ingresar - Tendré que esforzarme al máximo en los estudios y veré si mi padres me autorizan

\- ¿Y por qué te quieres venir, trasladar?

\- Quiero salir de la casa de mis padres. La escuela tiene internado y uno se puede quedar allá los fines de semana para quienes vivan lejos- así que no estorbaré a nadie y algunos fines de semana podría venir a ver a mi hermano por el día y otras veces podría ir a ver a Kunihiro….

\- Pero tendrás que esforzarte mucho si quieres subir tus notas….

\- ¿Podría venir a estudiar contigo?- le preguntó Reiichi rojo como un tomate - ¿tú también estudiarás para el ingreso?- ¿o no?

\- Bueno, no mucho- pero me imagino que algo estudiaré….

\- ¿En serio ayudarías a mi hermano a estudiar?- le preguntó sorprendido Morinaga

Kanako por su puesto que no quería, Pero pensó en todo lo que Tetsuhiro había hecho por ella…

\- Bueno, si -si tú y tus padres están de acuerdo- no veo porque no ayudarlo- le contestó mostrándose lo más amable posible- no quería ver a Morinaga disgustado con ella. además yo también tendré que estudiar, si eso te hace feliz Morinaga, ¡claro que ayudaré a tu hermano!...

\- Ok, te ayudaré, pero deberás concentrarte y hacer lo que te diga….

\- ¡En serio?

\- ¡Si… en serio!

\- ¿Muchas gracias!- le dijo un emocionado Reiichi…

Los próximos 2 meses fueron de arduo trabajo, pero finalmente, el esfuerzo y dedicación de ambos rindieron frutos. Reiichi logró subir su promedio y logró pasar la prueba de admisión. Por lo que ambos comenzarían el próximo mes en la nueva escuela…

Finalmente, lograron hacerse amigos. Reiichi admiraba mucho a Kanako, más en la escuela, quien de inmediato se hizo muy popular dentro de los de su curso. A Reiichi le daba algo de celos, puesto que era difícil acercarse a ella, aun cuando habían quedado en el mismo salón. De todas formas, ella siempre era amable con él y todos sabían que eran parientes. Por eso habían aceptado a Reiichi, pero definitivamente, él no estaba dentro del grupo de los chicos populares, y eso, los chicos se lo hacían notar….

Lo bueno, era que se veían algunos fines de semana en casa de Tetsuhiro y ahí podían compartir y volvían a ser los amigos de siempre. Con el correr del tiempo, Reiichi comenzó a sentir algo más que amistad por Kanako, pero ella lo veía solo como un amigo… lo cual lo lastimaba. Pero de todas formas, sabía que Kanako estaba a años luz de poder aceptar sus sentimientos, por lo que decidió guardarlos en lo más profundo de su corazón, para ver si algún día, sus sentimientos pudieran alcanzarla y pudieran llegar a ser correspondidos…


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9: Hechos Consumados

Ya habían pasado dos años y medio desde que Senpai se había mudado a vivir nuevamente con Morinaga, el tiempo había pasado volando y las cosas seguían medianamente iguales….

Kanako se había cambiado de escuela y venía algunos fines de semana a verlos. Morinaga seguía trabajando en la Farmacéutica y había escalado rápidamente en la empresa obteniendo el cargo de jefe de departamento. Senpai seguía en el laboratorio de investigaciones y ahora trabajaba como profesor de la Universidad. Masaki continuaba su relación con el hermano de Morinaga, y tanto Tomoe como su Padre, seguían viviendo fuera y venían de cuando en cuando a verlos….

El humor de Senpai había mejorado con el tiempo, puesto que se había esforzado en trabajar su mal carácter, por lo que era mejor recibido por sus alumnos y profesorados.

Otra cosa que había mejorado, era la relación de Morinaga con Reiichi. Gracias a las amistad y sus sentimientos hacia Kanako, Reiichi había pasado más tiempo con su hermano Tetsuhiro y eso había permitido que se conocieran y aceptaran bien. El cuarto hermano y menor de la familia, también había viajado a conocer a Tetsuhiro y la relación entre ellos, se había vuelto como debía ser. Los padres de Morinaga no estaban felices con esto, pero al fin de cuenta eran hermanos y al menos, los menores, no mostraban tendencia homosexual. Reiichi mal que mal, estaba en una buena escuela y sus notas iban bien encaminadas, lo que le aseguraba un mejor futuro para sus ojos. Reiichi se veía motivado y se notaba su esfuerzo.

Pero lo que sucedió un día, puso todo de cabezas:

Un viernes en la tarde, Morinaga había salido un poco antes de su empresa, puesto que tenían aseo general en la oficina, y los funcionarios debían retirarse una vez ingresara el personal de aseo. Ante esto, decidió irse directo a la Universidad a buscar a Senpai, ya que quería darle una sorpresa, puesto que llevaban varios días en donde apenas se veían. Senpai estaba con mucho trabajo y se estaba quedando hasta tarde. Aunque tenía varios asistentes todavía no lograba delegar gran parte de trabajo, por lo cual, no lograba retirarse más temprano….

Morinaga, pasó a comprar comida preparada, la favorita de Senpai y una buena botella de vino, a fin de sólo tener que llegar a la casa a descansar y no tener que pensar en nada más….

Si, Morinaga hubiera sabido lo que vería al abrir la puerta del laboratorio, hubiera preferido saltar por un puente mejor….

\- ¡Sorpresa Souichi!- le decía un feliz Morinaga abriendo la puerta del laboratorio de ciencias

Y Ahí los pilló - Senpai y su asistente, la Srta Tokoshima, abrazados y besándose. Morinaga soltó la bolsa de inmediato y la botella de vino se hizo añicos en el suelo. El vino comenzó a escurrir por el suelo….

\- ¡Oh, Perdonen!- no quise interrumpir- ¡que vergüenza más grande!- exclamó Morinaga con una cara al borde de la desfiguración…..

Senpai casi se desmayó al ver a Morinaga ahí - la bolsa caída - la botella de vino- la cara de Morinaga - sus ojos en ese momento- realmente no sabía que hacer!

\- ¡Oh sí que me nos pilló!- exclamó la Srta Tokoshima (quien era asistente de Senpai hace unos meses) - ¿Cómo ha estado Profesor Morinaga?...

\- Bien, srta Tokoshima-gracias

\- Me alegro- si vino a buscar a Souichi, todavía nos queda algo de trabajo aquí, pero si gusta puede esperarlo unos minutos y se lo devuelvo….

\- ¿Souichi?- se preguntó para así Morinaga - ¿me lo devuelve?. Morinaga tenía claro que pocas personas sabían que ellos dos eran pareja, todos sabían que vivían juntos, pero como la hermana de Senpai venía a menudo a quedarse con ellos, la mayoría de las personas creían que Kanako, era pareja de Morinaga aún la diferencia de casi 10 años de edad que se llevaban…

\- Disculpe no quise interrumpir- y dicho esto, Morinaga cerró la puerta y salió corriendo del laboratorio dejando las cosas tiradas ahí, tapándose la boca con la mano para evitar emitir algún sonido y ser escuchado…

\- ¡Discúlpame Haruka, debo ir con él! - olvidé que íbamos a la estación a recoger a mi hermana….

\- Pero quédate un rato más y continuemos con lo nuestro...

\- ¿Nuestro? -¿qué fue eso Haruka? -¿Por qué me besaste? – le gritaba Senpai

\- ¿No era eso lo que querías? - Souichi me has estado coqueteando todo este tiempo, ¿no es así?- pero - ¿por qué te descontrolaste?, si sólo nos vio el profesor Morinaga - no creo que él le cuente a nadie….

\- ¿Cómo? - yo soy tu superior, esto no puede ser, lo lamento….

\- ¿Pero cómo? - yo sentí que correspondiste a mi beso, ¿acaso no te gustó?

\- No es eso, sólo me deje llevar porque hace tiempo no besaba a una mujer, pero lo lamento, esto no puede ser y desde ahora en adelante no me trates con tanta familiaridad. Dirígete a mí como Senpai, profesor, mi apellido o abandona este ramo…

\- Pero -¿por qué? -¿Qué hice mal?- le preguntaba ella al borde del llanto…

\- Lo siento, ahora no te lo puedo explicar y con cara desfigurada producto de una gran desesperación, Senpai salió corriendo del laboratorio, no sin darse cuenta de la bolsa tirada y la botella de vino derramada….

Ella se asomó y vio como corría Senpai descontrolado detrás de Morinaga, luego, miró la bolsa y la tomó para sacarla del camino y botarla a la basura…

\- ¿Pero qué rayos?- se preguntó al ver su contenido. Había comida era para dos, si la hermana de Senpai llegaba hoy, ¿por qué no había comida para 3 personas? - ¿Y la botella de vino? - ¡Oh Dios- exclamó!- cayendo en cuenta de la situación -¿y si ellos dos son pareja? - ¿Y si lo de la hermana es solo una fachada para encubrir el tema? - ¡Dios! - ¡Nooooo! - ¡acabo de crear un tremendo lío entre ellos dos!- la cara del profesor Morinaga ahora que lo pienso fue de asombro y Senpai lo único que quería era correr tras él…además que viven juntos... -¡Oh Dios! - Si mi suposiciones son correctas, acabo de generar un tremendo problema- pensaba ella tapándose la cara con las manos no pudiendo creer lo que había provocado…

Morinaga cegado por las lágrimas y el impacto, no pudo ir a su departamento. Se quedó en un pasaje oscuro cerca de una gran plaza que estaba camino a su departamento. Lloraba sin consuelo, había podido presenciar todo. Lo que más le dolía era recordar como Senpai la sostenía por sus hombros y cómo sus labios se unían. Él pensaba que el gusto por las mujeres por parte de Senpai había desaparecido, pero bien se daba cuenta que no. Pero lo peor era darse cuenta que lo engañaba, que ya no lo quería.

Kanako llegaría mañana temprano al departamento y si no lo encontraba haría preguntas. Tendría que ir luego al departamento a sacar algo de ropa y fingir que lo habían enviado por un viaje de negocios fuera de la ciudad, pero tendría que hacerlo luego, antes que llegara Senpai, ya era tarde, la hora había pasado volando, casi eran las 11pm.

Fue un alivio llegar al departamento y ver que las luces estaban apagadas, eso quería decir que Senpai aún no llegaba. Él haría lo mismo, ya que en el caso de que lo estuviera buscando y viera las luces apagadas, iría a otro lugar posiblemente…

Fue una desagradable sorpresa, entrar y ver sentado en la oscuridad a Senpai en el sillón. Seguramente, había pensado lo mismo que él, y por eso, no había encendido las luces….

Morinaga entró derecho a su habitación, bajó su bolso de su armario y comenzó a echar su ropa para irse….

\- Tetsuhiro, nada de lo que viste es lo que piensas- le dijo un muy exaltado Senpai. Morinaga no le respondió…..

\- ¡Tetsuhiro, te estoy hablando en serio!- le gritó ya en crisis

\- Vi lo suficiente, nada de lo que me puedas decir me hará cambiar de parecer…

\- Déjame explicarte primero…

\- ¡Te dije que nada de lo que me digas, me hará cambiar de parecer!- le gritó furioso -¿qué parte no entendiste? -¡eres un maldito! …-¿dime cuánto tiempo llevas engañándome con esa mujer?- ¡dímelo!

\- No estoy saliendo con ella ni mucho menos, lo que viste, fue un error, ella justo me besó…

\- ¡Si claro!- si la cara de idiota la tengo pintada no más- ¡qué insólito que justo el día que no te aviso que voy a pasarte a ver, ella te besa por sorpresa! - Gracias, tan estúpido no soy- le decía mientras se secaba las lágrimas….

\- Tetsuhiro, te juro que no es así, ella se me lanzó a los brazos y me besó…

\- Sí, y vi claramente como le correspondiste…

\- Es que quedé en shock, hace mucho tiempo no me besaba con una mujer y quise ver qué sentía al respecto, si me gustaba o no, por eso quizás correspondí un poco - pero no, no es lo que quiero para mí, tú sabes que te amo a ti y que somos pareja…

\- ¿Y se lo dijiste a ella?- le preguntó Morinaga mirándolo a los ojos

\- No- respondió Senpai cabizbajo, sabía perfectamente a donde apuntaba Morinaga ya que él lo mantenía como un secreto porque no quería reconocer su homosexualidad. En ese momento sólo pensé en salir corriendo tras tuyo- le dijo

\- Nada más que decir entonces….

\- ¿Cómo que nada más que decir?- ¡te estoy dando una explicación lógica, congruente y verídica de cómo pasó todo!

\- ¡Pues mi corazón y mi mente no entienden tu explicación lógica , congruente y verídica! - ¡mis ojos vieron lo que vieron! - ¡y me hiciste mierda! - Hace días apenas nos vemos porque llegas tarde del trabajo, ahora entiendo por qué….

\- Morinaga- no es así- le gritó Senpai

\- ¡Cállate mierda!- le gritó una vez más -¡no quiero saber nunca más de ti! - ¡me cagaste la vida una vez más!. - La primera vez te la perdoné, -¡esta vez no lo haré! - por ahora me iré yo, pero quiero que abandones este departamento a la brevedad y ojalá te regreses a Nagoya lo antes posible. Aquí es donde yo vivo, donde trabajo y a donde me mudé justamente huyendo de ti. Ahora te aviso que deberás irte tú. Tienes este fin de semana para hacerlo- esta vez me desapareceré de tu vida para siempre, esta vez, no habrá vuelta atrás….

Las palabras de Morinaga hirieron profundamente a Senpai, quien en su asombro y desesperación, no podía pronunciar palabra alguna….

De pronto, sintieron un ruido en el living del departamento, algo caía al suelo y luego un sollozo. Ambos salieron a ver…

\- Kanako- ¿qué haces aquí? - ¿No llegabas mañana?- le preguntó Senpai

\- Lo lamento- quise venirme hoy, tenía algo que contarles -¡no esperaba encontrarme con esto! - Hermano - ¿qué fue lo que hiciste?- lloraba impactada

\- ¿Cuánto escuchaste?- le preguntó Senpai

\- Todo, entré casi a los segundos después que Morinaga. Ambos se miraron por un minuto con incredulidad -¿cómo no escucharon ni se dieron cuenta?

\- Lamento hayas escuchado todo esto, pero así sucedió todo. -Yo me voy ahora mismo. -Kanako, cuídate mucho- lamento todo esto- le decía Morinaga echando ya las últimas cosas a su bolso….

\- ¡Nooooo, tú no te vas! - ¡Por favor Morinaga, no te vayas! -intenten arreglar esto, hermano, detenlo - si se va... no lo veremos más… él está decidido… ¡detenlo hermano por favor!- le gritaba Kanako

\- Kanako, si no quiere escucharme - ¿qué más puedo hacer?

\- ¿Y que harías tú si estuvieras en su lugar? - ¿si lo hubieras visto besándose con otro hombre? - ¿No estarías así o peor?

\- Si, peor yo creo….

Morinaga sonrió de mala fe….

\- ¡Cállate! - ¡a ti no te importa nada más que tu imagen! - ¡nunca has tenido la hombría de decir que eres mi pareja!. Aún cuando eso siempre me hirió profundamente, lo acepté, y nunca en todo este tiempo te lo he reprochado. Por lo que a mí respecta, de ahora en adelante, te puedes quedar con esa mujer. Quizás es tu oportunidad de tener hijos y formar la familia que siempre quisiste y que conmigo no podrás tener…

\- Yo nunca te he dicho algo así…..

\- Si lo dijiste- hace casi 4 años atrás -¿Nunca lo olvidaré sabes?

Morinaga terminó de arreglar su bolso, e intentó salir de la habitación, pero Kanako se lo impidió….

\- ¡No …noooooo…nooooooo! - ¡por favor, te lo ruego, no te vayas! - ¡hazlo por mí Morinaga!- gritó Kanako -¡No dejes a mi hermano!

\- Kanako, por favor déjame pasar- ahora necesito tiempo para pensar, ¡no puedo estar acá!- ¡entiéndeme!

\- ¡Entonces vete tú hermano! - ¡déjame con él! - (Ambos se miraron)- ¡Él no se puede ir ahora, está muy afectado! - Le podría pasar algo, -¡Por favor hermano, vete! - mañana hablamos, yo no me iré hasta que esto se solucione…..

Senpai vio tan decidida a Kanako, que finalmente aceptó….

\- Si, yo me iré - estaré en el Hotel Capri, que es el más cercano, ante cualquier cosa. - Morinaga todo lo que te dije es verdad- ¡Por favor créeme!- le suplicó Senpai.

\- Da esto por terminado Tatsumi- Ya te lo dije

\- ¿Por qué diablos no me escuchas?- sollozó Senpai - ¿Por qué no me crees? - le gritó llorando fuertemente

\- ¡Por que te vi!, hace tiempo que llegas tarde. - ¡Más la confianza con la que te trató esa mujer! - ¿Souichi? -¿Quién rayos te trata así en la Universidad? -¡Nadie! - ¡A mí me llevó más de 6 años llamarte por tu nombre!- -¿y se lo permites a una asistente que la conoces hace cuánto? ¿3 meses? - permíteme que me ría- le respondió Morinaga en forma irónica.

Kanako entendió claramente porque Morinaga no le creía nada.

\- Esto iba a estar muy difícil de solucionar - pensó Kanako (Senpai pensó lo mismo, no sabía que haría para solucionar esto).

\- ¿Qué puedo hacer?- le dijo rindiéndose Senpai

\- Nada, si te vas a ir vete, sino me voy yo de inmediato. Espero que de aquí al domingo te hayas ido con todas tus cosas….

\- Morinaga no hagas eso, por favor - ¡nada es cómo parece, todo es un mal entendido!

\- ¡Cállate!- gritó sentándose rendido en la cama Morinaga y sollozando. ¡Vete, favor veteeeeeeee!

Kanako sacó a su hermano de la habitación y se lo llevó al living…

\- Hermano, ve- yo me quedaré con él -por favor - le decía Kanako con los ojos enrojecidos mirándolo con decepción (cosa que no le pasó desapercibido a Senpai)

\- Cuídalo, por favor – le pedía Senpai sin poder controlar el llanto. Te juro que es como yo digo, te lo juro por mamá….

Kanako lo miró incrédula en un principio, pero al escuchar las palabras de su hermano, le dijo a modo de tranquilizarlo:

\- Ok, Si juras por ella, te creo, ya que nunca lo habrías hecho. Pero tendremos que conversar, esto va estar difícil de arreglar. Ya vete- le decía, sino esto no tendrá fin.

Senpai arregló un bolso con lo justo y se marchó.

Kanako, se quedó mirando el departamento y comenzó a recordar todos los momentos maravillosos que había vivido ahí y lo felices que eran ellos dos, pero por sobre todo, pensaba en lo feliz que era su hermano con Morinaga, por ello, había tomado la decisión de ayudarlos, ella no se iría de ahí hasta que se reconciliaran.

Kanako entró a la habitación y comenzó a hacerle cariño en la espalda a Morinaga. Era la primera vez que lo veía así y se le partía el corazón el verlo llorar y sufrir de esa forma, era realmente insoportable para ella. Kanako siempre había estado un poco enamorada de él, pero sabía que lo suyo era meramente platónico, nada más, ya que él siempre la vería como una niña, eso sumado a que era mujer. Ella sabía que amaba a su hermano, a quien hacía muy feliz.

\- Morinaga - le decía ella haciéndole cariño en el pelo.

\- Disculpa Kanako, me da vergüenza que me veas así, lo lamento- pero no me puedo controlar….

\- Llora todo lo que quieras, no me importa. Ahora tienes que desahogarte, fue un duro golpe….

\- Kanako- yo siempre he amado a tu hermano, desde hace muchos años, Verlo besarse hoy con otra persona, más con una mujer fue….

\- Me imagino que fue horrible - Yo me moriría si viera a la persona que amara besándose con otra persona…

\- No sé que voy a hacer- estoy tan decepcionado, tan desilusionado -siento que mi corazón se va a partir en dos…

\- Por ahora no hagas nada, por favor. Hay que dejar que las cosas se enfríen y después deben hablar, no pueden dejar todos estos años botados, en nada…

\- Lo vi directamente Kanako, nadie me lo contó- le dijo él dando por zanjado el tema

\- Pero - ¿y si efectivamente ella se le tiró a los brazos justo?

\- ¡No lo defiendas, por favor!

\- ¡No lo hago!, -¿pero si así fuera?, hay mujeres que son unas zorras, vieras unas compañeras cómo se le tiran a mis compañeros…

\- No sé que creer….

\- Por ahora nada, trata de dormir, ya van a ser las 3am….

\- Me duele tremendamente la cabeza, no creo que pueda…..

\- ¿Te traigo algo para el dolor? - mi hermano siempre maneja remedios para el dolor de cabeza en su repisa, ¿te traigo?

\- Si por favor…

\- Espera aquí…

Kanako fue y dentro de los remedios que tenía Senpai, encontró unos analgésicos que provocaban sueño y que su hermano había tomado en un periodo de insomnio que había tenido. Tomó una pastilla, la disolvió en el agua, la revolvió bien y se lo dio junto a los remedios para el dolor de cabeza. 20 minutos después, Morinaga había caído en un profundo sueño. Nada lo despertaría. Kanako se sentía mala persona por hacer eso, pero debía hacer dormir a Morinaga y evitar que se fuera por la noche. Ella fue y se acostó a su lado, cosa de poder velar su sueño…

Tipo 11am, Morinaga se despertó y vio durmiendo a su lado a Kanako, y recordó todo lo vivido anoche. Kanako se despertó junto con él y le ofreció desayuno. Tetsuhiro no tenía nada de hambre, sus ojos estaban muy hinchados por todo lo que había llorado, al igual que los de Kanako.

De todas formas, ella le preparó un rico café con leche y unas tostadas con huevos revueltos. El olor a la comida le había revuelto el estómago a Morinaga, pero de todas formas, se comió todo, no quería despreciarle el desayuno a Kanako….

Luego de tomar desayuno, Morinaga seguía con sueño por lo que se fue a acostar nuevamente y Kanako quedó encargada de hacer el almuerzo. Mientras dormía, Kanako salió a la terraza a hablar con su hermano….

\- ¿Cómo pasó la noche? -¿pudo dormir?

\- Sí, se despertó, tomó desayuno y volvió a caer rendido. Ahora nuevamente duerme..

\- ¿En serio?, eso no es típico de él…

\- Si, deben ser los remedios - Le di uno para ayudarlo a dormir…

\- ¿Él te lo pidió?- le preguntó sorprendido

\- No, ¡pero no le digas quieres! - no sé si hice bien o no, pero necesitaba dormir

\- Hiciste bien Kanako, gracias...

\- Y ahora - ¿qué vas a hacer hermano?

\- No sé, no tengo nada claro. Pensaba ir a hablar con él, pero mejor no me aparezco hasta mañana. Quiero hablar con un doctor amigo para que nos dé una licencia médica para ambos por esta semana. Esto no se va a arreglar de aquí a mañana y no creo que ninguno de los dos estemos en condiciones de ir a trabajar.

\- Hermano, ¿me podrías conseguir una a mí para faltar al colegio?, -si yo no estoy, ustedes se van a matar y Morinaga se calmará un poco más si estoy aquí. Dile que comimos algo que nos cayó mal a los 3, así nadie sospechará….

\- Voy a tratar….

\- Ok, avísame - le dijo Kanako cortando la llamada

Senpai se fue a hablar con su amigo doctor y a pedirle la licencia para los 3…

\- Tu sabes que eso no es ético Tatsumi- le decía su amigo un poco molesto por la situación…

\- Lo sé, pero si no las necesitara, no te las pediría

\- ¿Me puedes decir que pasó?

\- Se me armó la grande en la casa y necesito tiempo para solucionarlas. También necesito a mi hermana para me ayude….

\- ¿Peleaste con tu compañero de departamento?- preguntó su amigo

\- Es mi pareja en verdad….

\- Oh, disculpa, no quise ser entrometido...

\- No, no te preocupes. No hay nada por lo cual disculparse, menos después de lo que te estoy pidiendo. Pero en verdad, necesito tu ayuda. Favor di que nos viste a los 3 y que estábamos intoxicados con algo que comimos, por favor - le pedía Senpai con desesperación

\- Si estás así, es porque tienes la grande. - No sé por qué sospecho que fue tu culpa -¿verdad?

\- Sí….

\- Ok, dame un minuto, les haré las licencia a los 3, por una semana a partir del lunes. Ten claro que no te la podré renovar, pero si necesitas más tiempo, ahí vemos, por cómo te ves en este momento, en tu estado actual, tu licencia sería por un trastorno ansioso compulsivo….

\- Gracias amigo- le respondía Senpai - no te lo pediría si no fuera necesario…

\- Lo sé, si no, no lo haría….

Al cabo de unos minutos, tenía lista las licencias firmadas y timbradas por él. Hazlas llegar a sus respectivos empleadores el lunes a primera hora.

\- Si, gracias otra vez….

\- Espero todo se solucione. Avísame cómo sale todo y si necesitas algo más…

\- Yo también y gracias- le dijo Tatsumi saliendo del departamento de su amigo doctor

El tema del tiempo estaba subsanado. Ahora tendría una semana para intentar arreglar las cosas con Tetsuhiro, no sabía cómo, pero de alguna manera lo haría. Esa misma tarde, fue a dejar las licencias al departamento y se las tiró por debajo de la puerta a su hermana….

Morinaga de todas formas agradeció el gesto, puesto que pensaba tomarse vacaciones, pero él nunca había presentado una licencia, por lo que seguramente no tendría problema alguno. Y así fue, cuando llamó a su jefe, lo único que le dijo fue que descansara y se despreocupara. Eso le daba tiempo para pensar bien las cosas y decidir que haría de aquí en adelante.

Ese sábado no hicieron nada en especial. Morinaga estaba profundamente desanimado, apagó su celular y quiso aislarse del mundo.

Kanako, preocupada por él se encargó de todo, cocinó, lo instó a que tomara una ducha y se sentó a ver con él una película que transmitían en la tv y que ella quería ver. Era tan cómica y entretenida que los dos rieron de buena gana por un buen rato, luego Morinaga un poco más despejado, le ayudó a cocinar algo liviano, puesto que no sentía hambre, pero se entretuvieron un rato en la cocina….

Al llegar más la tarde-noche el estado de ánimo de Morinaga volvió a decaer y se fue a su dormitorio. Luego de un buen rato, Kanako le pidió permiso para entrar y se acostó junto a él nuevamente y lo abrazó al ver que sus ojos nuevamente estaban rojos…

\- Kanako, ve a tu habitación - no me voy a ir- no tengo fuerzas para hacer nada, no te preocupes

\- No, quiero estar contigo- no quiero dejarte solo - No debes estarlo ahora - déjame hacerte compañía…

\- Es que no quiero que me veas así….

\- ¡Las tonteras que te preocupan! - si yo tuviera una pena así, ¿tú no estarías a mi lado?

\- Si, después de matar al que te hizo esto…

\- ¿Qué?- le preguntó sorprendida ella

\- Fue una broma- le dijo él…

\- Si lo sé, créeme que estuve a punto de asesinar a mi hermano ayer y todavía lo estoy meditando, pero sabes, conozco a mi hermano mejor de lo que ustedes creen y sé cuando miente y cuando no. De verdad, no creo que esté mintiendo Morinaga, más que me juró por mamá que no lo hizo, que fue un mal entendido y eso él no lo haría jamás. - ¡Jamás juraría por mamá sino fuera así!

\- Te juro que no sé que creer….

\- Por eso tienen que hablar….

\- Es que cada uno mantendrá sus puntos, no creo que lleguemos a un acuerdo…

\- Morinaga, entre nosotros, obviamente tú eres el más inteligente de los dos. Confío en que podrás tomar la decisión acertada…

\- ¿Cómo?- le preguntó sorprendido él , ¿yo más inteligente?

\- Si, claro….

\- Eso no le va a gustar a tu hermano escucharlo- le dijo sonriendo

\- Bah- como si fuera mentira. Tú tienes algo que él no tiene. Tú eres mucho más inteligente emocionalmente hablando, creo que es por ser gay- dijo pensando en voz alta- piensas más como mujer que como hombre - ¡no te ofendas por favor!- exclamó rápidamente. Tienes una sensibilidad única para las cosas, puedes ver más allá de tu nariz y tu intuición es mucho más desarrollada. Siempre estás llenos de detalles y cosas que a las mujeres y a los demás nos encantan de ti. Eres detallista, metódico, sensible, cariñoso y eso es justamente lo que a mi hermano le falta. Él no es así, carece totalmente de esas virtudes, por eso pudiste cambiar su homofobia y hacerlo tu pareja, pero no deja de ser un testarudo de mal genio….

\- Vaya, ¡no sabía que pensaras así de mí!- le dijo emocionado

\- Morinaga yo siempre te he admirado mucho y por eso siempre me has gustado -(Morinaga abrió los ojos de par en par), pero sólo de una forma platónica, me encanta que estés con mi hermano y que lo hagas feliz, Él siempre estuvo solo, tú siempre fuiste su único amigo, por eso no quiero que se separen. Yo tengo claro que él te ama - a su muy especial manera- enfatizó. Por eso dale la oportunidad de hablar, pero lo más tranquilos posibles. -Tendrán toda esta semana, si quieres que no esté, me iré- pero por favor hablen - de pronto unas lágrimas se asomaron por los ojos de Kanako…

\- Kanako- exclamó Morinaga abrazándola - ¡Me alegro tanto que estés aquí y que me quieras tanto!…

\- ¡Eres como otro hermano para mí!- No te quiero perder, por nada del mundo- le dijo llorando abrazada a su pecho

Morinaga, no caía en su asombro.

\- No, no te vayas. Te necesito aquí, conmigo. Necesito de tu apoyo y de tus palabras -¡qué increíble lo madura que eres!, y pensar que te conocí cuando tenías 8 años - y ¡mírate ahora! - ¡te voy a contratar como mi consejera particular!

\- Jajajajaja -rieron juntos

\- Ya trata de dormir ahora, descansa - le decía ella. Me quedaré un ratito más contigo y luego me iré a mi habitación, para no molestarte….

\- No es necesario, quédate conmigo por favor, no quiero estar solo…

\- Está bien - le dijo ella acurrucándose a su lado y haciéndole cariño..

\- Siento envidia del chico que te gusta y pena también….

\- ¿Pena?- le preguntaba ella

\- Si, porque si te hace llorar, el pobre va a sufrir las consecuencias de eso…..

\- Jajajaja- bueno, si me hace llorar, te daré permiso para que lo golpees….

Más rieron, al cabo de un rato, cayeron en un profundo sueño…

Al día siguiente, Senpai fue al departamento a buscar algunas cosas que necesitaba. Al abrir la puerta se encontró cara a cara con Morinaga. Había estado intentando avisar que iría, pero nadie le contestó el teléfono ni celular. Morinaga lo tenía apagado y Kanako quien estaba la ducha, tenía su celular en silencio y cargando. El teléfono del departamento, Morinaga lo había desconectado.

Tetsuhiro no le dijo nada al abrir la puerta, lo dejó pasar y se fue a su habitación. En eso, sale Kanako de la ducha y quedó en una pieza cuando vio a su hermano en la mitad del living…

\- Hermano -¿qué haces aquí?

\- Vine a buscar unas cosas

\- ¿Te abrió Morinaga? -¿Y? - ¿Qué te dijo?

\- Nada, me abrió y se fue a encerrar a la habitación…

\- Bueno eso creo que es un avance– le dijo Kanako

\- Kanako, ¿podrías entrar a la habitación de Morinaga y traer mi segundo par de anteojos?- los míos se me rompieron, mira- le dijo mostrando el par de anteojos rotos

\- ¿Los hiciste añicos, verdad?...

\- Si - reconoció él- y por favor tráeme el cargador de mi celular que no me lo llevé….

\- Entra tu mismo- le decía Morinaga saliendo de la habitación. Yo voy donde mi hermano, volveré mañana al anochecer…

\- ¿Por qué vas para allá?- le preguntaba Kanako

\- Lo llamé cuando estabas en la ducha y me invitó a quedarme allá, por lo que no es necesario que te alojes fuera hoy ya que no quiero que Kanako esté sola- le dijo mirando a Senpai con fuego en la mirada…

-¿Mañana? ¿Por qué mañana?- le preguntó Kanako

\- Quiero hacer unos trámites allá y solo lo puedo hacer en días hábiles, cómo es lunes, los podré hacer…

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer?- le preguntó Senpai angustiado

\- Veré unos temas con mi hermano- respondió más para Kanako que para Senpai, mañana volveré…

\- ¿A qué vas?- le preguntó Senpai tomándolo del brazo a lo que Morinaga reaccionó con violencia para que lo soltara….

Todos se sorprendieron…

\- Por favor, no me toques Tatsumi- le dijo arrepentido Morinaga, ¡tan solo no me toques! - y dicho esto salió del departamento…

\- Oh -¿que irá a hacer?- preguntó Kanako

\- Posiblemente va a buscar departamento o algún lugar donde quedarse cerca de su hermano, ¡no sé!- respondió Senpai angustiado

\- Pero hermano, ¡debes detenerlo!

\- Ahora no puedo hacer nada, deberé esperar. Todavía todo está muy reciente, debo saber tener calma. Sino te molesta me iré a recostar un rato. No he podido dormir nada, creo que acá podré descansar….

\- Si - ve hermano- Yo cocinaré algo para cuando despiertes….

Habían pasado varias horas y Senpai no despertaba. Kanako fue a verlo y lo que vio, la entristeció profundamente. Su hermano estaba durmiendo en el lado que solía ocupar Morinaga y se había colocado una polera de él. Kanako lo miraba con tristeza. Senpai despertó al sentirla entrar y Kanako se sentó a su lado….

\- ¿Por qué estás usando este lado y esa polera?

Senpai que no solía hablar de sus sentimientos, y menos con su hermana menor, se vio en la necesidad de hablar con ella.

\- Porque quería sentir su esencia, su olor- se respondió para si mismo Senpai. - ¡Kanako, no han pasado ni 3 días y es como si se tratara de un mes! - ahora entiendo tantas cosas que él me decía - ¡Dios Kanako! - ¡Espero poder solucionar esto!

\- Bueno, hermano, todo toma su tiempo, piensa en la vez que se separaron….

\- Si - y también fue por culpa mía- dijo con gran pesar Senpai

\- Y te has puesto a pensar - ¿cómo lo recuperaste? - ¿Cómo resolviste todo?

\- ¿Qué dices?- le preguntó cayendo en cuenta que su hermana tenía un punto, una idea quizás de cómo recuperarlo, mal que mal, había estado con Morinaga todo estos días..

\- Eso, ¿has pensado cómo lo recuperaste? - ¿qué fue lo que hiciste para que te aceptara de nuevo a su lado?

\- Le pedí disculpas….

\- No sólo hiciste eso hermano, -¿no te acuerdas?

\- Bueno, comencé a venir a verlo, les conté a ustedes y luego me trasladé para acá...

\- ¿Y qué son esas cosas?

\- ¡No te entiendo Kanako! - ¡por favor! -¡Explícame!- le dijo angustiado

\- ¡Por Dios hermano! - ¡No te das cuenta! - ¡Son hechos! - ¡Hiciste cosas por él! - ¡cosas que para él eran importantes!. - No fue él quien tuvo que adaptarse a ti, cómo había sido antes. Tú te adaptaste a él, no fueron sólo palabras, fueron hechos... ¡hechos concretos!

\- ¡Tienes razón!- exclamó Senpai abriendo los ojos de par en par y mirando a su hermana con cara de asombro…

\- ¿Qué crees que para Morinaga sería importante para él? -¿qué crees que le gustaría que hicieras por él?

\- Dime, ¿te dijo algo que quiera que haga?

\- No, para nada, sólo me ha dicho que no sabe qué hacer- dijo ella con pesar. - Pero piensa ¿qué crees que le gustaría a él?

\- No sé, no lo tengo tan claro, quizás que nuestra relación sea pública - ¡no sé!

\- Piénsalo hermano, ¿qué haría feliz a Morinaga? ¿que haría que no sintiera dudas en el futuro?.

\- Tú tienes algo en mente, ¿verdad? - Le preguntó él

\- Ahhh, yo si, pero debe nacer de ti…..

\- ¡No me hagas eso, por favor! - si sabes la respuesta o tienes alguna idea, dímela.

\- Busca en tu propia familia y compara, luego me cuentas. Y dicho esto, se fue a su habitación y dejó solo a Senpai con sus pensamientos….

\- ¿Qué busque en mi propia familia? -¿Tomoe y su Marido? -¿A eso se referirá?. Recuerdo que cuando ese bastardo le regaló unas argollas de compromiso hizo muy feliz a Tomoe y luego se casaron. ¡ESO ES!- gritó extasiado, pero - ¿querrá eso Morinaga? -¿quiero eso yo? -¿Casarme con él? - tendría que viajar a otro país para hacerlo, ya que aquí en Japón no se puede... lo de las argollas no creo que sean problemas y casarme con él tampoco. No creo que pudiese estar con otra persona, pero bueno, tendré que meditarlo…

Morinaga llegó el martes por la noche tal cual había prometido, pero muy tarde. Senpai aún estaba en el departamento puesto que no iba a dejar a Kanako sola. Cuando lo vio llegar, Senpai tomó su bolso para irse….

\- No es necesario que te vayas a esta hora, yo me retrasé. Tienes tu propio cuarto, si quieres te vas mañana en la mañana y fue directo a acostarse….

\- Bueno, eso ya fue un avance - comentó Kanako para ella misma

Al otro día muy temprano, Senpai se iba retirando del departamento, cuando escuchó sonar el timbre. Senpai al ver quien era salió rápidamente y cerró la puerta, se trataba de Haruka. Senpai pensaba que nadie había escuchado el timbre (ya que era muy temprano aún), pero al sentir cerrar la puerta, Morinaga se asomó a ver quien era. Lo que vió lo impresionó mucho, pero no pudo evitar la tentación de quedarse apoyado en la puerta, al lado de la ventana, que estaba entre abierta, para poder escuchar la conversación...

\- ¿Pero qué haces aquí?- le preguntaba Senpai - ¿cómo supiste esta dirección?

\- Disculpe, la consulté en la universidad- cuando supe que estaba con licencia me preocupé

\- ¡No es buena idea que estés aquí! - le decía Senpai al borde del colapso

\- Lo metí en un problema el viernes pasado, ¿Verdad?

\- Si….

\- Con el profesor Morinaga, ¿verdad? - ¿Es su pareja?

\- Si- le contestó sin titubear Senpai (Morinaga se sorprendió)

\- ¡Oh, Dios Mío! - ¡Lo lamento tanto Senpai! - ¡De haberlo sabido no se me hubiera ocurrido ni acercarme a ud. ese día!

\- ¿Y qué piensa él? - ¿Lo peor verdad?...

\- Me temo que sí - dio por terminada la relación- le respondió cerrando los ojos con tan solo recordar el momento

\- ¿Pero cómo? - ¡Ohhh Senpai! - si quiere yo hablo con él y le explico todo, ¡que sólo fue ese beso!, ¡que yo se lo dí en forma precipitada! y me tomé la confianza para con ud. -¡Oh Dios que vergüenza!, ¡lo lamento tanto Senpai!. Me retiraré de ser su asistente si quiere. Esa semana me sentía muy mal porque mi novio me había dejado la semana pasada y andaba buscando cómo desquitarme y usted obviamente es muy apuesto y todo, y me dejé llevar, pero eso fue todo. - ¡Déjeme explicarle a su novio el tema, por favor! - si lo perjudico a usted y separo a una pareja por mi inmadurez- ¡no me lo perdonaré jamás!….

\- No, no creo que sea una buena idea, ¿Pero cómo supiste que era mi pareja?

\- Bueno, la bolsa traía comida para dos, y no 3- En verdad me bastó con ver la reacción de usted, si casi se vuelve loco con tal de salir tras él, más la cara de el profesor, - ¡no sabe lo mal que me he sentido desde ese día! - y al ver que presentó licencia por toda la semana, me preocupé y quise venir a verlo…

Morinaga no se perdía detalle de la conversación, escuchaba muy serio todo, pero finalmente había podido comprender que Tatsumi decía la verdad….

\- Temiendo estar en lo correcto, le escribí una carta a su novio, explicándole lo sucedido, que todo fue mi culpa y que usted jamás intentó coquetearme ni nada. No sé si le sirva de algo, pero si puede, entréguesela. Dice lo mismo que le he dicho hasta ahora y dicho esto, le entregó un sobre. Nunca me perdonaré si les hago daño a ustedes, a mi ya me han hecho bastante, como para hacérselo a alguien más y menos por un mal entendido creado por una niña estúpida….

\- No te trates así- Agradezco tu preocupación y por venir hasta aquí. En verdad, veré si le entrego la carta a él, no te lo prometo, pero me temo que podría complicar todo. Él no me quiere creer que lo que pasó ese día, no viniera pasando hace un tiempo…

\- ¡Pero eso no es verdad!- déjeme hablar con él…

\- No, en serio, no ahora al menos. Déjame ver qué pasa primero y si necesito de tu ayuda, te contactara. Ahora te pido que te retires, no vaya a ser que Morinaga te vea aquí y sea para peor….

\- Está bien Senpai y una vez más, disculpe….

Morinaga al escuchar la despedida, volvió rápidamente a su cuarto. Había escuchado todo, y su corazón se había tranquilizado. Pero aún estaba molesto con el hecho, de que él había mantenido el beso. Eso le daba vuelta, pero al menos había sido cosa de ella, y por despecho, escucharla como se sentía de culpable, le daba bastante tranquilidad….

Senpai volvió a entrar al departamento, fue a su pieza, dejó la carta guardada en su velador y se fue a sentar al living a fin de asegurarse que nadie se había enterado…

A los minutos salió Morinaga de su cuarto.. (quien no se esperaba encontrarse con Senpai), se miraron por unos segundos y luego Morinaga desvío la mirada….

\- No te preocupes- que ya me voy- le dijo Senpai agarrando su bolso cabizbajo

\- Yo no te he dicho nada- le respondió é - si te quieres quedar, quédate, yo saldré nuevamente…

\- ¿En qué estás Tetsuhiro?- dime por favor- le suplicó

\- En nada…

\- ¿No vas a hablar más conmigo ? - Senpai estaba al borde del llanto…

\- No sé qué decirte, esa es la verdad….

\- ¿No tienes nada que decirme?- y unas finas lágrimas comenzaron a correr por la cara de Senpai. Morinaga reaccionó y quiso abrazarlo, pero prefirió no hacer nada….

\- Ven a cenar a la noche- le dijo- si es que quieres- esta también es tu casa mientras paguemos el alquiler en conjunto, no tienes que irte a un hotel, además está tu hermana….

\- Ok, vendré, necesito que hablemos Tetsuhiro

\- Ahora tengo que salir Tatsumi - y dicho esto Morinaga se fue a la ducha y Senpai fue a buscar sus cosas al hotel…

Mientras caminaba hacia el hotel, Senpai pasó por una joyería. Se posó en la vitrina y miró unas lindas argollas de oro blanco (el oro amarillo nunca le había gustado) por lo que entró y a pesar del precio, se decidió a comprarlas y que escribieran sus nombres en cada una de ellas. Como las manos de Morinaga eran parecidas a las suyas, calculó de inmediato el tamaño que debía tener la argolla de él. El joyero estaba encantado y le prometió que se las tendría listas al final del día….

Luego pasó por una agencia de viajes, y cotizó unos pasajes. Esa pura salida le habían costado los ahorros de varios años, pero poco le importó. Pasó a la vuelta por la joyería y el tipo tenía lista las argollas, estaban muy bonitas. A Senpai le gustaban mucho, se las probó y le quedaban perfectas, ahora sólo tenía que esperar a que Morinaga las aceptara.

El día había corrido y se le había hecho muy tarde, de hecho, cuando llegó, Morinaga y Kanako ya habían cenado….

\- Lo Lamento- pero cómo no avisaste hermano, cenamos. Te dejé tu porción -¿Quieres que te la sirva?

\- Perdón, se me hizo tarde -¿Dónde está Morinaga?

\- En su habitación, ¿te quedó esperando, sabes? - se veía decepcionado…

\- Permiso- dijo al entrar a la habitación de Morinaga Senpai. -Disculpa me atrasé, necesito hablar contigo- dijo entrando con sus compras. -¿Pero qué es eso que tienes en la mano?

\- ¡Esta carta estaba dirigida a mí!

\- Si, pero estaba en mi velador, de la otra pieza -¿por qué la sacaste?- le dijo molesto

-¡Yo no la saqué!- le gritó - me la pasó Kanako…

\- Perdón hermano- ¿hice algo mal? - es que decía su nombre, por eso se la entregué y cómo no es tu letra, pensé que había quedado ahí por error….

\- ¿Por qué no me la entregaste?- le preguntó Morinaga

\- No quería más enredos contigo, no sabía cómo te lo ibas a tomar….

\- ¿Sabes que es lo que más me molesta de todo?- le recriminó Morinaga

\- Kanako, podrías ir a tu habitación, por favor- le pedía Senpai y ponte los audífonos, no quiero que escuches….

\- Okkkkkkk, pero por favor, no peleen más- si ambos se quieren y lo saben - y dicho esto, se fue y puso música muy fuerte cosa de que ellos entendieran que no estaba escuchando. Kanako tenía el estómago apretado.

Senpai se sentó a su lado, y le dijo:

\- Dime, ¿que es lo que más te molesta de todo?

\- ¿Por qué la besaste y no la soltaste de inmediato?

\- ¿Quieres saber la verdad?

\- Si…

\- ¿Me creerás?

\- Trataré….

\- ¡Porque soy un maldito científico! -¡y quería ver cómo reaccionaba mi cuerpo al ser besado por alguien del sexo opuesto!, es decir, antes, y me refiero antes de estar contigo y saber de ti, mi cuerpo solo reaccionaba a las mujeres. Era heterosexual y homofóbico. Luego te conocí, pasó lo que pasó entre nosotros, luego me alejé de ti e intenté estar con una mujer. Si bien mi cuerpo reaccionó, fue a la fuerza y sólo pensando en que lo hacía contigo puesto que ya estaba enamorado de ti. Y en esta oportunidad, no sentí absolutamente nada. Ahora bien, tampoco me interesaba la persona ni nada, pero besarla, fue como besar no sé, algo, no experimenté absolutamente nada, ¿insólito no?. Mal que mal es una chica joven y atractiva a la vista de cualquiera y eso me ha hecho pensar, que la gente que se denomina homofóbica, quizás tiene algo de gay en su interior y no quiere reconocerlo como fue en mi caso, -¿No te parece una teoría interesante de analizar?

\- Jajajaja- rió por primera vez Morinaga frente a él, lo cual fue música a los oídos de Senpai.

\- Bueno si mi respuesta sirvió para sacarte esa risa, ya valió la pena mi teoría- le dijo emocionado

\- Jajajaja- seguía riendo Morinaga, risa que poco se fue transformando en llanto. De la nada comenzó a llorar y unas gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas. Senpai se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó con fuerza…

\- Discúlpame Morinaga, tú eres siempre el que ha tenido que perdonar mis errores, lo lamento tanto, pero en verdad yo no busqué esto. Soy muy feliz a tu lado, no necesito nada más - Morinaga no decía nada, solo lloraba.

Senpai trataba de tranquilizarse para entregarle su regalo, pero no podía. Quería entregárselo de inmediato, no quería decirle nada más, estaba muy ansioso, tanto que sus manos comenzaron a temblar…

\- ¿Qué te sucede Tatsumi?- ¿estás temblando?

\- Si, es que no sé cómo decirte lo que te tengo que decir

A Morinaga se le desfiguró el rostro..

\- ¿Qué pasó ahora?- le preguntó exasperado

\- No es nada malo, es solo que….- Senpai no pudo continuar - Se paró y comenzó a darse vueltas por la habitación. No podía hablar, encendió un cigarro, le dio dos fumadas y luego lo apagó. Tomó la bolsita que traía y sacó la pequeña cajita rápidamente en un descuido de Morinaga cuando miró hacia otro lado…

\- Tatsumi me estás volviendo loco, - ¿puedes decirme ahora qué pasa?- le dijo enojado, puesto que ya se temía lo peor…

\- Tetsuhiro, creo que todos estos malos entendidos se han dado porque no hemos sido honestos frente al resto de nuestra relación….

\- Mira quién lo dice, si has sido tú…..

\- ¡Si lo sé!- lo interrumpió Senpai, sé perfectamente que he sido yo quien no ha querido hacer pública nuestra relación por un sin fin de idioteces mías que ahora no tienen relevancia, ni importancia para mí. Por eso, te pido que de ahora en adelante formalicemos nuestra relación ante todos….

\- ¿qué dices? - ¿Estás hablando en serio? – le preguntaba Morinaga

\- Si, no quiero que la gente piense que estás soltero o yo - no quiero que queden dudas al respecto. Por eso.. por eso, te tengo este regalo que espero lo aceptes. La mano de Senpai temblaba al entregarle la pequeña cajita a Morinaga….

\- ¿Qué es?- le preguntó nervioso Morinaga

\- ¡Ábrelo quieres!- le dijo Senpai - los nervios me están matando.

Morinaga abrió la cajita y se quedó observando las argollas por unos segundos que se le hicieron eternos a Senpai

\- Souichi, ¿esto es lo que creo que es?

\- Si Tetsuhiro, son argollas de compromiso. Está es la tuya y mira lo que tiene escrito: Tatsumi Souichi (Senpai)…

Morinaga se emocionó…

\- ¿Aceptas ser mi novio formal?- le preguntó Senpai

Tetsuhiro no estaba preparado para aquello… esa idea la había desechado hace tanto tiempo, que no podía pensar con claridad…

-¿Me aceptas o no?- la mano de Senpai temblaba

\- ¡Por supuesto que si! - y acto seguido Senpai le puso la argolla en su dedo y se la besó una vez puesta con cariño.

\- Mira y esta es la mía- le dijo Senpai mostrándole la argolla que usaría él. En ella decía Tetsuhiro Morinaga (Kouhai). Morinaga no cabía en la felicidad.

\- Vamos, colócamela tú, sino, no será lo mismo.

Morinaga que apenas podía moverse, la tomó y la colocó suavemente en el dedo de Senpai, la besó y luego le dio un tierno beso en los labios….

\- Te tengo otra sorpresa, y esta si que es más complicada. Puedes decir que no, sí así gustas, pero es lo que yo quiero y estoy dispuesto a hacer…..

Morinaga tomó el segundo regalo que era un sobre con el logo de una aerolínea fuera, ¿Qué son? -¿Pasajes?

\- Si, ¡pasajes!

\- ¿En serio? ¿nos tomaremos vacaciones? …

\- Si, ya es hora….

\- ¿San Francisco? -¿Por qué San Francisco?

\- Porque ahí nos podemos casar Morinaga - le contestó Senpai con un hilo de voz

\- ¿Quééééé? -

\- Si, estarán todos invitados. Por ahora, esto es una muestra de lo quiero hacer. Debo hablar con todos y calzar las fechas a fin de que todos nuestros seres queridos puedan asistir. Pero si no pueden ir, me da lo mismo, En menos de 3 meses tú y yo seremos esposos, aunque sea bajo las leyes de otro país….

\- ¿En serio harías todo esto por mí?...

\- Bueno, ya lo hice. Ahora depende de ti, si me aceptas así como soy….

\- Siempre te he aceptado como eres y te he amado así….

\- ¿Tomo eso como un si?

\- ¿En serio quieres esto?- le preguntaba sorprendido Morinaga mirando los pasajes y su argolla

\- Si, si no quieres avísame - mira que ya me gasté todos mis ahorros- jajajaa- reía Senpai con lágrimas en los ojos

\- Si, si quiero, sólo que no me lo esperaba...

\- Lo sé- le decía Senpai - Es obvio que no podías esperar algo así de mí. Pero estar al borde de perderte de nuevo, verte sufrir así por mi culpa, hizo darme cuenta que tengo que preocuparme más de lo que tu quieres y sientes, que de lo yo crea o haya creído. Perdóname Morinaga por no ver antes tus necesidades. Tú siempre eres el preocupado, el que vela por cada detalle y yo soy solo un espectador en esta relación y por eso te he herido mucho- Por eso esta vez, quise ser yo quien hiciera las cosas. Quizás esto mismo tú lo hubieras hecho mil veces mejor, pero es mi forma. Y ya los nervios no me los aguantaba, debía hacerlo ahora o de lo contrario, mi corazón se detendría ….

\- Te equivocas, yo no hubiera podido hacer esto mejor. ¡Todo ha sido increíble, sorpresivo, perfecto! - no tengo palabras- y una vez pronunciadas estas palabras, se tapó con una mano la cara y comenzó a sollozar…

\- Ya sin más llantos por favor, ya ha sido mucho - le decía Senpai llorando junto a Morinaga, no podía creer todo lo que había pasado.

Morinaga lo abrazó y besó con ternura. Su corazón latía a un ritmo peligroso. Lentamente comenzaron a besarse, como novios oficiales y futuros esposos. Esos besos se tornaron más apasionados y terminaron haciendo lo que hace días no hacían…

Esa noche, no se dejaron respirar el uno al otro. Lo hicieron cada minuto , cada segundo de la noche. Morinaga estaba superado, al igual que Senpai, ambos sentían que el corazón les iba a estallar del pecho. Esa noche superó con creces, a todas las noches que habían pasado juntos antes.

\- Pensé que esta vez te perdía- le decía Senpai mientras Morinaga lo penetraba

\- Casi – pero escuché la conversación con tu asistente…

\- ¿Escuchaste todo?…

\- Si- le decía Morinaga metiendo su lengua en la boca de Senpai

\- ¿Por eso me perdonaste?- le decía -apenas lo dejaba hablar…

\- Más o menos, pero debo reconocer que te creí cuando me dijiste las cosas, solo que no estaba seguro. Igual tenía mis dudas, me atormentaba pensar que ella te gustara, que se hubieran besado antes- le decía penetrándolo más fuerte, el pensamiento lo había irritado, y por eso, lo penetraba lo más fuerte que podía

\- Ahhhhhhhh- gemía Senpai - ¡que bien se siente Tetsuhiro! - ahhhhhhhhh, voy a correrme - no aguanto más….

\- Bésame y mírame cuando te corras entonces. Senpai le hizo caso. Morinaga se inclinó más para alcanzar su boca y cuando Senpai logró el orgasmo, le beso con gran pasión y lo miró lo más que pudo ya que sus ojos se tendieron a cerrar….

\- Eres tan sensual Tetsuhiro - siempre me ha gustado la forma en que llevas esto, todo lo que me has hecho y enseñado. Desde el primer día, siempre me ha encantado, no puedo negarlo. Siempre haces o dices algo que me sorprende, eres extremadamente bueno en esto…

\- Eso pasa cuando uno lo hace con la persona que ama - siempre estoy pensando qué hacer para darte más placer y hacer que esto te siga gustando- no hay nada que me guste más que verte excitado y ver cómo te corres al estar conmigo.

Senpai se sonrojó.

\- ¿Te gustó tu argolla?- le preguntó a Tetsuhiro

\- Sí, está increíble, lo que más me gusta, es lo que tiene escrito en ella….

\- Te amo Tetsuhiro- le decía Senpai besándolo nuevamente….

\- También te amo Souichi…

Y ya siendo muy temprano en la mañana, se quedaron dormidos…..

Kanako, al ver que no salían del cuarto se imaginó que las cosas iban bien. Todas las cosas de su hermano estaban en su casa y él no estaba ni en su dormitorio ni en el baño, por tanto, debería estar en el cuarto con Morinaga. Dejó una nota y salió a comprar cosas ricas para que pudieran comer cuando despertaran, ya que creía que tendrían mucho que celebrar. Cuando regresó Morinaga se despertó y salió a verla….

. ¿Cómo están las cosas con mi hermano?- le preguntó Kanako expectante..

\- Bien, solucionadas….

\- ¡Me alegro!- gritó ella saltando de alegría. -¿Qué es eso que tienes en tu mano?- le preguntó Kanako

\- Tu hermano me la regaló, es un argolla de compromiso- le respondió sonrojado

\- ¿En serio mi hermano hizo eso?- le preguntó muy sorprendida

\- ¡Si!- le respondió él feliz

\- Oyeeee, ¡a mi también se me pueden ocurrir algunas cosas!- le dijo Senpai saliendo de su habitación con tono ofendido…

\- Si claro, ¡si la idea la sugerí yo!

\- ¡Kanako!- la reprendió Senpai

\- Jajajajajaja, era de esperarse en todo caso- reía Morinaga

\- ¡No es así!, ¡a mí se me ocurrió!- Kanako dile, no me dejes como un inepto- reclamaba Senpai- Kanako solo dijo que mirara en la familia!

\- Bueno- me faltó decírtelo textual -¿No?- le dijo Kanako burlándose de su hermano

\- Esta bien, es cómo dices -¡gracias por demostrarme que soy un bueno para nada!

\- jajajaja- rió Kanako- no te pongas así

\- Pero ahora Tetsuhiro va a pensar que no nació de mí la idea...

\- No, no seas ridículo- ¡yo estoy feliz!- ¿Y sabes que más Kanako?

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Kanako

\- Nos vamos todos juntos a San Francisco- ¡Nos vamos a casar!

Kanako se tuvo que sentar, eso sí que no se lo esperaba….

\- Oh- no lo puedo creer- dijo poniéndose feliz hasta las lágrimas - ¡los felicito! - ¡Los quiero a ambos! - Y se lanzó a los brazos de Morinaga y luego a los de su hermano

\- ¿Por qué lo abrazas a él primero? - ¡Yo soy tu hermano!- se molestó Senpai

\- ¡Porque a él lo quiero más!- le dijo ella sollozando, - ¡tu eres muy malo con él!

\- Lo sé- le dijo Senpai un tanto triste

\- ¡Es broma hermano!- le dijo abrazándolo y dándole un gran beso en la mejilla. Tu eres lejos mi hermano favorito, el que siempre me ha cuidado y protegido. Solo intenté ayudarte, porque estabas tan desesperado, que no veías una solución.

\- ¡Qué bueno que estabas aquí hermanita! - le dijo Senpai abrazándola, si no hubieras llegado ese día, no sé que hubiera sido de nosotros…

\- ¡Siiii, menos mal que llegué!- sino este cabeza hueca de Morinaga no hubiera esperado a que las cosas se calmaran. (Morinaga sonrió melancólico).

\- A todo esto Kanako, ¿por qué llegaste antes ese día?, acabo de recordar que cuando llegaste ese día dijiste que nos querías contar algo..

\- Verdad- dijo ella recordando- ¡Bueno, es algo sin importancia!

\- Si adelantaste tu regreso y quisiste darnos la sorpresa, no debió ser algo sin importancia- comentó Senpai intrigado.

\- Eh, bueno sí - es solo que me entregaron las notas semestrales y se las quería mostrar….

\- ¿Y? -¿Cómo te fue? - ¡Tráelas! – ¡quiero verlas!- le dijo Senpai

Kanako fue por ellas y media sonrojada se las pasó a su hermano…

\- ¿Puros 7?

\- ¿En serio?- dijo Morinaga quitándole la hoja de las manos a Senpai, ¿Pero cómo? ¿No es muy difícil tu colegio?

\- Eso dicen, me felicitaron mis profesores. Me dicen que si sigo así no tendré problemas en escoger universidad y que podré estudiar lo que quiera….

\- ¡Ohhhh qué orgullo eres para nosotros!- le decía Senpai abrazándola

\- Bueno, ¿a dónde vamos a celebrar hoy?, ¡yo invito! - ¿les parece que salgamos a cenar?- les preguntó Morinaga feliz

\- Ehhh – no es buena idea Morinaga- le dijo Kanako

\- Tetsuhiro- dime Tetsuhiro Kanako, basta de llamarme por mi apellido. Kanako le sonrió y por un instante se miraron a los ojos fijamente, sellando toda esa complicidad que los uniría el resto de sus días.

\- ¿Por qué?- no es buena idea le preguntó Senpai.

\- ¡Porque se supone que estamos los 3 enfermos del estómago y estamos con licencia! - no nos vayamos a encontrar con alguien no más y arruine todo- le respondió ella volviendo en sí

\- Jajajajajajaja -¡Verdad! - bueno, a cocinar una sopita entonces- bromeó Senpai

\- Jajajajajaja- rieron los 3 de buena gana…

El tiempo pasó, y justo después de dos meses, realizaron el ansiado viaje a los EEUU y frente a sus seres más queridos, Morinaga y Senpai contrajeron matrimonio…

Si bien, no a todos les cayó de lo mejor la noticia, a ellos poco o nada les importaba. Esto no interfirió ni con sus trabajos ni con sus amistades más cercanas, pero cómo se dijo, poco les importaba, puesto que estaban juntos y felices.

Morinaga miró por un segundo al que era en ese instante a su marido, y pensó:

\- " Finalmente, el tirano del cual me enamoré… se enamoró de mí" - y por fin sintió, que era completamente feliz…

FIN


End file.
